


The Butterfly Effect

by FallenAngelN



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Growth, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Gen, Humor, POV Multiple, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelN/pseuds/FallenAngelN
Summary: Suddenly waking up in the body of a random Beacon student was supposed to be a dream come true. Sadly, reality is anything but kind, and if the entrance exam doesn't kill me, Salem's attack on the kingdom will...





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you like this story. I know stories with original characters can be a bit iffy at times but I hope you'll give this one a chance, feedback is always appreciated. Keep in mind the first chapter of a story needs to take time to establish the setting and characters so please be patient for the first chapter. Also, being a RWBY story, this will obviously have spoilers. Not EVERYTHING is known about the show, so events that aren't already established may be up to my interpretation. Enjoy.
> 
> 1 line: Scene Change  
> 2 lines: Character Change

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGH!"

I screamed as my body fell through from the skies hundreds of feet off of the ground. 'This can't be happening, please tell me I'm dreaming.' Unfortunately, this wasn't a dream, one way or another here I was basically skydiving without a parachute.

You know...it really is true, your life really DOES flash before your eyes at moments like these. Pleasant memories, mundane tasks...a simpler time when I wasn't about to be reacquainted with the ground for the final time. So where exactly did I go wrong? Well, the one good thing about the fact I'm gonna means I get to watch just WHERE it was that I screwed up...

***********************

"Haaaaaah..." A contented sigh escaped from my mouth as the episode of RWBY in front of me came to an end. "What a great way for season four to end..." Honestly, it really was. The finale of this season made me feel full and satisfied. Like I had somehow eaten a big meal...if that's possible. The titanic battle with the Nuckelavee, finally making it to Haven, and hell, RenXNora basically became canon.

Glancing out the window, I noticed the day had REALLY gotten away from me this time. The sky had become a murky dark blue of twinkling stars without my notice. The full moon hung in the air casting it's pale light. Yawning, I lazily pushed myself off the bed stepping over the clothes and trash that littered my room. Yeah, I should really clean this place up. Later of course...if I feel like it.  
"Ah pants my mortal enemy, we meet again."

Current laws dictated that I had to wear these in order to go out in public, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants, I headed to the bathroom to answer the call of nature. I entered the bathroom, my feet stepping on the cold white stone tiles causing an involuntary shudder. These tiles made it quite unpleasant when waking up in the middle of the night and having to go to the bathroom.

I glanced at the mirror, noticing a few hairs on my chin. Caramel colored skin with an oval-shaped face, and short curly brownish black hair. I had a pair of intense brown eyes which often made me look much more serious than I actually was.  
"Seems like I'll need to start shaving from now on."

I put my hand to my chin and turned my head. The tan face in the mirror obediently copying me as I observed the small hairs starting to form on my chin. "Now THERE'S that handsome devil." I said winking at my reflection. "Someday soon the ladies will be lining up for a shot at this hot stuff."

Fortunately, no one was around to hear my embarrassing little pep talk. Though that's to be expected at...hold on let me check. 11:32 pm?! Damn, I guess it really is late. Well, I still have time to sneak in a late night walk before calling it a day. Leaving the bathroom, I was about to leave the house when...

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, Nathaniel?"  
I turned around seeing Cameron sitting on the couch typing away on his laptop. Wait, how long has he been sitting there?

"Well now." Cameron adjusted his glasses, peering up from the computer. "Look who finally left their room. I had started to think you died in there or something."

"Oh ha ha. I'm going for a walk, does his majesty find this acceptable?"

"Hmph. 'His majesty' takes issue with the fact that it's too dark, you shouldn't even be up at this hour. What if you wake up late and can't make it to work on time?"

"Look who's talking, Mr. Baggy Eyes? You're still up right?"

"I know I know." Cameron said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had to cover someone else's shift today, and this is taking forever since I haven't been able to focus..."

"You need to take a break everyone once in a while or you'll burn out dude. Anyway, I'll be right back."

"You're going out at this hour?" Cameron said with a hint of concern. "You really can't wait until morning? You could get mugged or something."

"Stop being such a baby, I'll be fine." A devilish smile crossed my face "And if I die, I'll haunt you for not stopping me like you should've done."

"That's not funny!" he yelled after me as I closed the door. "If you die I'm still gonna pry the rent from your cold dead hands!"

Heh, Cameron is just way too easy to tease, he's a good guy. And he's somehow managed to put up with me for this long. Something not so easily accomplished by mortal men. Feel kinda bad though, someone as high strung as him doesn't need more work piled on.

*SNIIIIIIIIIIIIFF*  
"Haaaaaaahh..."

I took a deep whiff of the night air, the cool refreshing breeze filling my lungs and making me feel healthy and alive. I swear nights like these are the best. It's cool, it's quiet and there's just a sense of tranquility that simply can't be found during the day. "It feels like it was only yesterday that the fourth season of RWBY came out, and now it's over...how long do I have to wait for the next season to start?"

Now feeling a bit listless, I kept walking, trying to push those stupid thoughts out of my head. Looking around the neighborhood, I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. The reason I wasn't worried about coming out at this hour was that I had done this every other day. Having walked these streets countless times I could probably make it the next three blocks with my eyes closed. 'Ah, this really is a nice night, I can practically feel my tension fading away.

"I wonder how long I'll have to wait for season five." Dammit, I did it again...  
BRR BRR BRIIII...BRR BRR BRIII  
"Huh?" I fumbled around in my pocket pulling out a phone. "Who the heck would call me at...you gotta be kidding me."

I sighed opening the phone and putting it to my ear. "Dude, I haven't even been gone for five minutes, you need to chill..."

"Say what you want Nate, a little precaution has never hurt anyone."

"Cameron, you keep bothering me and I'm going to hurt you. Well, whatever, I was just thinking about RWBY. Since you want to bother me during my relaxation time I'll use you to talk for a bit."

"I was just checking up on you, there's still loads that need to be done."

"You waste my time, I'm wasting yours. You could probably use a break anyway."  
Cameron sighed on the other end, having resigned himself to his fate. He had watched a little bit of RWBY at my request. Mostly because I wouldn't shut up about it until he did.

"Alright, but only for a little."

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Favorite character? Umm...I kinda like that blonde guy."

"Sun Wukong?"

"Who's that?"

"The monkey guy."

"No no, the other blonde guy."

"Other blonde guy?" 'But who would...wait he isn't talking about...' "Cameron, you're not talking about Jaune are you?"

"Oh yeah, Jaune. Jaune...Art?"

"Arc."

"Right, that guy."

I let out a groan and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You've got to be kidding me. Him?! He's your favorite character?"

"What, he's a dork but he makes me laugh sometimes, plus I can admire how hard he works. Who's your favorite character?"

"Qrow Branwen."

There was a brief pause on the end of the phone. "I...don't know who that is."

"Oh he's awesome! You see..." I quickly went over some of the details about Qrow. His weapon, his personality, his funny moments and a few other things. Cameron silently listened the entire time until I had finished.

"So basically...your favorite character is a drunken man-child."

"What?! He's not-" A sudden bright light forced me to squint my eyes as an eighteen wheeler truck roared past next to me on the street. "Qrow is not just some drunken man-child! You take that back!" I could hear Cameron laughing on the other end of the line. That's right, laugh it up you little dweeb. Coming to the edge of the sidewalk, I looked both ways before crossing. It was a little pointless considering that at this hour there were only a few vehicles that could be seen far away in the distance. "Well, I'd certainly do a lot better than your favorite character Cameron!"

"You really think you could do better? This isn't like those stick fight wars we had as kids."

"Of course I do! If I was in Remnant, I'd be kicking all kinds of ass!"

"As if! You think you'd do so well over there? You can barely take care of yourself in the REAL world!"

I immediately came to a stop on the side of the road, unsure of what to say. Silence hung in the air between the two of us, the only sounds being a few whispers of a faint breeze. The night somehow getting even colder than before.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Cameron said quietly. "That was uncalled for." The awkward silence continued as neither of us spoke for a while. "Well...I should get back to my work." Cameron said, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Yeah okay...see you soon I guess..." I sighed hanging up.

Well...THAT sure put a damper on my mood. I suppose he's not wrong, I'm not exactly rolling in money. But now I feel worse than before. At times like this, there's only one place to go to lift my spirits.

"Fast Stop..."

My feet stopped in front of a familiar-looking store. I came here quite often, pretty much only to buy ice cream. But hey, they sell a pint of Ben and Jerry's for two bucks! You try staying away from that! In any case, they're an odd store that was still somehow running at this ungodly hour, though probably not for much longer. This place was...how do I say it...unprofessional looking. I mean, just walking in you could see food crates stacked near the entrance because they'd run out of space to put their items. Most of their items didn't have price tags, some of the items had damaged packaging, and there was only one register. Honestly, it's a wonder they hadn't been shut down yet. Still, they had good deals, so who was I to care?

Walking in, a middle-aged woman with black hair and glasses turned to look at me from her chair at the register.

"Ah, looks like you made it just before we closed." She gave a wry smile and propped her face up with her hand. "I WONDER what you're gonna get this time." she said in an amused tone.

I chuckled walking to the back of the store to the freezer so I could gaze at my options. "Let's see, what do we have here. Oat of this swirled, Boom-Chocolata, A swirled of difference, Americone dream. Haha, not bad..." A good deal of the ice cream had stupid puns. But every so often, I'd find one that made me crack a smile. I looked over the options before choosing 'Chocolate Therapy' and 'Strawberry Cheesecake'. and brought them back to the register.

"If I ate as much ice cream as you do I'd wouldn't be in very good shape." the woman said processing the item. "That'll be four even."

I fished out my wallet, only finding a lonely five dollar bill. Yikes, looks like these are my last treats for the month. I could dig into the rent fund but...nah, Cameron'd kill me. "I walk to work, that probably helps." I said handing her the money. She took it, typing in a few keys.

"Is that it? Maybe I should try that. How long does it usually take"

"I dunno, about two hours?"

"Two hours?!" The woman gave me a dumbfounded expression. I can't really blame her either. Taking two hours to walk to work every day wasn't exactly 'normal'. She shook her head before setting the bag on the counter.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather save your money for the bus?"

"But then I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face every so often. I'd certainly say it's worth it."

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head as she handed me my bag. Trying and failing to hide the obvious smile on her face. "Hah! Maybe come back in about 30 years." she chuckled. "But thanks. I'll see you later Nathaniel."

"Alright, bye." I said giving a small smile and waving back.

Getting back home, I opened the door and walked in. As expected, Cameron hadn't left his spot, still busy on the laptop. He looked up as I locked the door behind me.

"Listen, about what I said before...I shouldn't have-."

"It's fine." I said dismissively. My lips then curled into an evil smile. "Besides, I get to go to sleep in a nice comfy bed while you're up working for god knows how long."

"Ugh..." Cameron groaned putting his hand to his face. "Don't remind me."

As I started walking away, I couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for him. I pondered something for a minute before tossing one of the pints of ice cream at him "Here, catch."

"Wha? Ha! Oh!" He fumbled around before catching the item and scowling at me. His eyes widened at the cold pint in his hands. "What's this?"

"It's a pick me up, I guess you can have it. Probably need it a lot more than I do to be honest."

"Oh. Well...thank you." he said with surprise.

"And you'd better enjoy it too." I said jabbing a finger at him. "That's my last treat for a while."

Cameron put on a tired smile. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to do that. Goodnight."

"Ugh..." I let out a groan shoveling the last of the Chocolate Therapy into my mouth before tossing the pint at the garbage bin. The pint bouncing off the edge of the rim before narrowly landing in the garbage. "Score..."

Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all of that chocolate in one sitting...I mean, my taste buds were happy but now I felt like crap. "It was worth it...I think." I propped myself up, pulling the covers over my body, but some reason I couldn't sleep.

'As if! You think you'd do so well over there? You can barely take care of yourself in the REAL world!'  
Why is it I'm up laying in bed at midnight thinking about the most pointless shit? Great, now those words are stuck in my head. Admittedly, I'm not exactly living a glamorous life by any stretch of the imagination. Work, goof off, buy a few treats here and there, then rinse and repeat. It's okay to live like this for now but what about several years down the line, when I'm in my mid 20's? 30's? 40's? Any bonehead could do what I am right now. I guess...I mean, this life is kinda fun, but it's really not satisfying ya know? What do I have to show for living over a decade? At this rate, when I die, the only thing that's gonna be written on my tombstone is a name and date, just like millions of other people. Damn it Cameron, now I'm actually a little scared.

"I really hope this is just the ice cream talking..." I sighed, taking one final look out his window at the starry sky and the full moon. I was about to turn away when a light flickering across the stars caught my attention. "A shooting star...might as well." I paused before closing my eyes. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." I chuckled at my little nursery rhyme.

"I wish I could have a chance to do something big. Something to really prove I have worth as a person..."

***********************  
***********************

"Whoa!" Aero ducked as a claw whizzed over his head, barely missing him by a few inches. He did a flip backward, landing on his hands and pushing off onto his feet once more. "Almost didn't see you there."

A third Beowulf had nearly caught him by surprise while he was focused on the two in front of him. Letting out low growls, the three of them suddenly sprang forward, hoping to catch him in a pincer attack. Aero chuckled, raising a silver and purple spear catching the claws of the Grimm in front of him. Extending his free hand backward, the two approaching beasts behind suddenly halted in their movements as if caught in an invisible net.

"Three of you huh? Guess that's enough for one final warm-up."

Aero's leg lashed out to the Grimm in front of him catching the Beowulf behind its leg where the knees would be. The creature let out a surprised cry as it's leg gave out causing it to kneel. Putting two hands on the weapon, Aero jabbed the pole of the spear horizontally, slamming the Grimm in the face and following up with a quick slash to its throat once he had gotten some distance between them.

"Grrrrrooooooowwww..."  
It let out one last growl before collapsing onto the carpet of grass. Immediately, the force surrounding the other two Beowolves disappeared and they mindlessly shot forward intent on tearing him to shreds. Aero twirled his spear, taking a stance as they both ran at him. He blocked a claw swipe and immediately angled his weapon to catch the other as it lunged at him, catching the pole part of the spear in it's mouth, snapping shut inches from his face.

"Phew! Your breath stinks!"

Aero pressed a small button on the side of his spear causing the bottom part of the spear to open up into a three-pronged claw and catching one of them by the legs. Heo took a solid stance and roared, swinging the spear to cause the trapped grimm to go flying. It slammed into a tree as the chain on the spear extended. Pulling on it once more, the dazed grimm was yanked forward crashing into it's companion before having the spear thrust through it's chest.

The last beowolf stared helplessly as Aero approached it, the previously stabbed grimm still on top it not having dissolved yet.  
"Be a good boy, and I'll make this quick."

The Beowolf felt an unusual sensation surround it before seeing the Huntsman in training raise his weapon and bring it down onto it's neck causing it's vision to go black.

"Phew."  
Aero leaned his weapon against a tree and wiped the sweat off of himself looking around. The sun had already started to set, casting a few shadows around the vibrant green woods. Today was his last day before his future would be decided. He let out a sigh and picked up his spear, starting towards home. "Looks like I'd better get used to all this fighting, I'll be doing it a lot from now on."

It wasn't as though he hated fighting, it was fun at times, a good stress reliever and he was certainly good at it. No, part of the reason he took issue with it was that as a huntsman, fighting was pretty much all that he'd ever do. "Encounter the grimm, fight it. Encounter the White Fang, fight them. Encounter any sort of problem, fight it. Such diversity I have to look forward to..."

However, these were all just minor grievances. The real reason why he was opposed to the path of a huntsman, was one that was picked for him...

"I'm home!"  
Aero walked into the small house with a sigh and tossed his coat on the couch before falling onto it himself, feeling rather spent.  
"Welcome back." called a friendly voice a room away. "You're a little later than usual."

"Yeah sorry about that, I encoun- *SNIIIIIIIIIFF*"  
Aero stopped mid-sentence as a tantalizing aroma entered his nostrils. Immediately, the fatigue filling his body was washed away, and he instinctively found it's way to the kitchen where he saw his mother in an apron holding a tray smiling at him.

"Are those..."  
"Barbecued pork cutlets? They might be." the woman said with a knowing grin.

"Yes!"  
Aero reached out taking one of the pieces on the tray before letting out a yelp at the hot meat and retreating his fingers to his mouth. The pain however disappeared and a contented smile formed on his face as he tasted the barbecue sauce. His mother giggled.

"You might want to let them cool down first. I made them to celebrate your first day at Beacon."  
Aero paused after hearing this and shook his head.  
"That's okay...I'm not hungry anymore."

The woman frowned, setting down the tray before sitting down.  
"Dear, I know you don't like this idea, I'm not crazy about it either. But your dad is just trying to do what he thinks is best."

"For himself." Aero scoffed. "Do you remember what I got for my sixth birthday?

His mother sighed, having had this conversation a few times already. "Dumbells?"

"That's right. Instead of something normal like a soccer ball or a dart gun he got me a pair of dumbells! It's like I didn't have a choice from the start."

His mother put her hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard, but give it a try. It might not be as bad as you think." she gave him an amused smile. "And please don't disappear right before the examination like the last time. Your dad nearly had a heart attack when you left and couldn't attend the academy. If you do it again he might just put a leash on you."

Aero muttered picking up the entire tray of riblets and taking them to his room to prepare for tomorrow.  
"I'll go, but I make no promises about staying..."

"Let's see." Aero said going over a mental checklist in his head. "Got my clothes for tomorrow laid out, packed some snacks, weapon is waiting in the closet. Am I forgetting something...?" he said tapping his chin. "Ah, right! Can't believe I almost forgot my journal!" He picked up a weathered journal with the cover a dull, faded red. He'd had this thing for years now. Originally, he'd been opposed to the idea, thinking it was girly writing in a diary. But now Aero thought differently. He could vent his frustrations, record interesting events and write down his spear techniques for later reference. Reading it was like watching himself from a neutral perspective and he actually learned from reading his own thoughts.

"Okay, now is that really everything?"

Aero was a very meticulous person, a trait he had unwittingly picked up after having to pick up the slack from his dad who was always seemed to be doing something. He found it annoying at first but later on, it felt oddly satisfying to check things off and know things wasn't a single thing that might go wrong with his plans. Having finally crossed his T's and dotted his I's Aero lay down in the dark room. For nearly 20 minutes he lay there trying to sleep before turning over to look outside. The shattered moon of Remnant still hung in the sky, it's crater not visible at this time of the month, allowing the light of the full moon to fill the night.

"It's not fair...why is it I don't have a choice in what I get to do with my own life?"  
"I just wish I could live my life in whatever way I wanted. Is that so much to ask?

He sighed and shut his eyes, hoping sleep would finally take him.

***********************

And thus, my little misadventure began...

***********************

BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

An incredibly loud ringing screamed out of nowhere, ripping me out of dreamland and assaulting my ears as if the apocalypse itself was happening right in my bedroom. "WAAAAAUUUUGH!" Naturally, this caused me to wildly flail about like an epileptic turtle who had fallen onto it's back, before finally lashing out and turning off the alarm clock from hell.

"Haa...haa...haa..."

My heart was still in overdrive as I tried to figure out what the heck just happened. A black alarm clock had mysteriously appeared where there wasn't one before reading 7:00.

"SEVEN AM?! Who wakes up at seven?! I don't even HAVE an alarm clock!"

While that was incredibly surprising, a quick look around told me a new alarm clock was the least of my worries.

"This...isn't my room." And indeed it wasn't. MY room had clothes and trash scattered about, but this room couldn't possibly be compared to mine. The floor was free of any items and was practically sparkling for Pete's sake! The open closet clean with rows of clothes hung up, the TV which was there before I slept was now replaced by a neat and tidy writing desk

"Okay calm down, I...did I check into a hotel last night? No, I only left the house to go for a walk." As much as I'd like to remember getting here, I distinctly recall passing out after gorging myself on copious amounts of chocolate ice cream last night. "Please let this be a dream." I raised two fingers to my cheek and...OW, not a dream. If I didn't come here on my own then...this can only mean one thing.

"Someone drugged me and brought me here!?"

What the hell?! Why me?! Not to brag or anything but I'm an unimportant nobody! I can't think of a reason why a big shot would even know my name! Much less kidnap me! Pulling off the covers, I made an even more disturbing discovery.

"They even changed my pajamas! Is nothing sacred?"

Looking around the room, I noticed it seemed...kind of empty. At least that's the impression I got from it. A bed, a drawer and a desk with a few books on it. That was it. It's like this room only had the bare minimum. While looking around I noticed a set of clothes neatly folded on the drawer. A pair of blue jeans, white T-shirt and socks, black sports shoes and a thick sleeveless vest. Obviously left out for so I could find them after waking up. "You want me to wear these clothes? Is that what you want Mr. Kidnapper?"

Seeing how I wasn't exactly in a position to bargain, I begrudgingly relented. "And it's a perfect fit...these guys are good."

I was obviously dealing with professionals here. I don't know why I'm their target, but they've obviously done their homework on me. Well...might as well see how I look. Maybe they're a mirror in the closet.

Turning to the other end of the room I found a closet but.

"What in the world?!"

There wasn't a mirror in the closet, there was however a BLADED STAFF leaning against the edge of the closet wall. Who keeps a spear in their closet?! It was an ornate looking one too...silver and purple spear with black rubber grips near the center.

"Should I bring this with me for protection? No...I shouldn't act recklessly. Someone who can afford to leave weapons lying around is not someone I wanna mess with."

I gulped putting my hand on the doorknob.  
"Okay...here I go!"

I slowly opened the door hoping to try and be stealthy, expecting to see some sort of grand room bustling with guards, but no. Instead, I was greeted by a small dimly lit hallway. Before I could try and make sense of the situation the door next to mine opened causing my heart to clench.

*Yaaaaaawwwwwwn*  
Out walked a tired looking woman with tan skin and denim blue hair. Is it sexist I expected my kidnapper to be a guy? You know, a beefy intimidating looking dude with a black suit and sunglasses? That kind? Upon seeing me frozen in the doorway she gave me a warm smile.

"You're still here." she said approvingly. "I'm proud of you."  
"Uh...thanks?" was all I could think to say.

"Go freshen up, I'll heat up some food while I still can." and with that, she turned around and walked down the hall without giving me a chance to respond. Huh...maybe she's just a maid for whoever owns this place.

Contrary to my expectations the bathroom wasn't grandiose either. It was actually a little cramped. "Seriously, what's going on?" I splashed some water on my face from the sink and looked up at the mirror, only to see someone else staring back at me. "AAAH! Sorry! I didn't know it was occupied!"

The person jumped back the same time as I did copying my apologetic expression.

"No..."

I reached up in disbelief and touched my face. The stranger in the mirror mimicking my moves with startling accuracy. "No no no no!" It really WAS a mirror! "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!" I yelled, starting to lose it again before taking a deep breath "Okay calm down! You were just drugged, kidnapped and...given plastic surgery..."

The face was tan like my usual one but distinctly different. I reached up grabbing a lock of hair on my head. I normally had small black curly hair. While still black, my new hair was straight and reached my ears. I'm not sure if it's possible to lengthen hair, but it's definitely not possible in one night.

"Aero." A female voice called. "Are you alright in there? Your food is ready."  
"Who's Aero? Am I Aero?" Biting my lip, I started to get a sinking feeling of what was really going on.

"Ah. There you are sweetie." The woman in question looked up from her coffee smiling at me as I entered the room at sat at the table. "Hope you like your food."  
"Thank you...mom?" I said slowly, watching her reaction.

"Is that a question?"

"N-no."

Not knowing what else to do, I busied myself poking small bites of the eggs that had been placed before me with my fork. My 'mom' going back to her newspaper.  
'I don't know how, I don't know why, but SOMEHOW I ended up in another body!'

"Dear are you alright? You're starting to look pale. Are you nervous about your first day at Beacon?"  
I dropped my fork. "Beacon?"

Her forehead wrinkled.  
"Are you still half asleep? Go take out the kitchen trash, maybe the fresh air will help."

Maybe that's a good idea I really COULD use a little air to help me sort things out. "Alright then..." I left the table and picked up the trashcan heading outside. As the door clicked open, sunlight poured from the outside forcing me to shield my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them...

"Wow..."

I wasn't in the suburbs anymore, before me stretched a veritable metropolis! Buildings as far as the eye could see, countless people bustling by with each one of them having somewhere to be. My breath caught in my throat as I came to a realization. This place looked familiar, very familiar...but I couldn't quite place it. It's like the answer was at the very tip of my tongue but still out of reach. "I know this place...I do."

Of course, I was zoned out the entire time while walking causing me to bump into someone.  
"Hmmm?"

I heard an old grunt in front of me and looked up, when I saw who it was my eyes practically bulged out of their sockets! Right before me was an old man with no hair on the top of his head but with gray hair on the sides. His eyebrows were massive and his eyes were unimpressive black lines. He looked at me and waved, giving what I'm pretty sure was a friendly sounding grunt. "YOU! You're that old man from the show! The one that basically runs every store!"

"Hrmmm?"  
He turned his head and let out a confused grunt. I swear, it's like the only way this guy can speak is in different kinds of grunts. I'm...not actually sure if I've ever heard him say a single word. Keeping true to this tradition, he nodded and gave me a small grunt before wheeling some big box into a nearby store.

"I don't believe this, if he's here then...I'm in Vale!?"

No sooner had I said this when a dark figure walked by. This person was completely black as if they were made out of darkness. Just casually strolling along with no one else paying him any mind as if his appearance was completely normal. It wasn't the only one either. In fact, many of the residents moving along the city were also shadow-like people.

"Ha...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." There was doubt about it now. Where else would you find such a ridiculous sight? What, have these characters not been unlocked yet? "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." I just stood there giggling like a lunatic, I probably looked pretty strange but right now I didn't care.

"YEEEEEEEES! MY WISH ACTUALLY CAME TRUE!" A couple of people on the side of the road stopped, giving me weird stares but I ignored them.

"Aero!"

"Huh?" I turned my head to the voice coming from my house.

"What's taking so long? Don't tell me you got lost taking out the trash."

"Ah right..." Though this does raise an important question though. What happened to the REAL Aero, Did he just be okay? What about Cameron? Would he be okay without me there? These were some seriously troubling questions, but right now I didn't have the answer to any of them. Dumping the trash into a nearby alley I hurried back into the house for a moment and put the trash can back into the kitchen.

"Hey uh...mom, I'm gonna go take a look around the city for a bit."

Aero's mom blinked in surprise, setting down her coffee mug. "Look around? Haven't you already seen most of it by now?"

"Er, yeah but I'm just gonna go for a walk. Clear my head, you know?"

She nervously bit her lip, silent for a moment, her eyes intently studying me. " Just a short walk? You PROMISE you're going to come back?"

"Well yeah." 'What's she so worried about?' "Why wouldn't I return?"

The woman gave me a bemused expression before shaking her head. "Alright Aero go ahead, in the end the choice is up to you. Just PLEASE come back before 8:30, before the transport leaves for the academy."

"Eight-thirty got it, be right back!"

"Holy moly..." Around me endless structures towered above, as if they were reaching into the sky.

I've never been in a big city before, kind of only ever lived in the suburbs. It's not like I've never seen big buildings before, just not so many close to each other like this. Even more impressive was the towering highway bridge that somehow stood even taller than most of the buildings! I mean, that is kind of practical since there's more room for vehicles, but if an accident ever occurs, those guys are screwed. There was just an amazing kind of energy to Vale, almost the city had come alive.

"Extra extra! Faunus rallies on the rise, read all about it!"  
"Get your piping hot schnitzel here!"  
"Departing now for 87th and Brine! Last call for entry!"

Everywhere I looked, it seemed as if there wasn't a single business or person who wasn't occupied with something. The city that never sleeps.

"I'm just glad I'm here in Vale..."

'Things would be a whole lot different if I was in one of the other kingdoms. The freezing Atlas, the shady Mistral or ugh...the desolate Vacuo.' I shuddered, imagining myself trying to live in the scorching wasteland of Vacuo. I really did kind of luck out when it came to where I was...

*GRRRRRRWWWWWW* A low growl and gnawing sensation came from my stomach interrupting my train of thought.

"Oh...right, I left in such a hurry I didn't get to eat anything before going sightseeing. Let's see..."

Looking around, I spotted an outdoor restaurant. Each table with a large white and orange umbrella above it as well as a vase of colorful flowers adorned on it for decoration. That seems like a pretty good place to start with.

"Hello sir, my name is Taupe~" A cheerful voice greeted me as I entered. A young faunus woman with chestnut colored dog ears and hair walked right up giving me an engaging smile "Welcome to Outdoor Bistro. Will it be just you dining with us today?"

'My first encounter with a faunus...' Look at those fluffy little ears, I just wanna play with them...I wonder if she'd let me tou-

"S-sir?"

"Huh?"

Snapping back to reality, the girl looked at me with a guilty expression, her brown ears flat against her head. Aw shit, she caught me staring...

"I apologize!" Taupe quickly bowed her head. "Would you prefer if another employee assisted you?"

"What?" The heck is she apologizing for?

"I'd understand if you did, whatever makes your dining experience here a better one."

"No look...it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong."

The waitress touched her chest letting out a sigh, visibly relieved. "I apologize for that sir, do you have a preference of which table you'd like to sit at? Would you prefer to eat indoors or outdoors?"

"I would prefer outdoors."

"Right this way then." she led me outside to the tables, before handing me a menu. "I'll be back to check up on you soon, let me know if there is anything else I can do to make your experience here a good one."

"Thank you very much Taupe."

With a brief nod and a smile, she left me alone to look at my menu.

"Well, that was weird..." *GRRRRRROOWWWWWWLLLLL* "Ugh..." I gripped my gut as my stomach once more voiced it's displeasure at being ignored. "Alright alright, I get it, shut up." Let's see, what sounds good right now? Blueberry pancakes sound nice but I don't want something too buttery and sugary right now. Come to think of it, how much money do I even have?

Digging into Aero's wallet, I found lien of various colors. Light blue, light purple, light pink, light yellow and light green. "Okay...?" I turned over the various bills in my hand. "Where are the numbers? How much is this shit worth?!"

"E-excuse me, are you ready to order or is something wrong?" Taupe returned holding a pen and a notepad with an uneasy expression.

"Er, it's nothing. I'll take the hashbrowns and breakfast quiche."

"Of course, good choice sir." Without another word, she took the menu and quickly left not looking back. 'Seriously...what's with her?'

With it being a while until my food arrived, I lazily looked around the city for something of interest when I saw something that made my breath catch in my throat. In a shop ahead, not far from my current position walked a familiar face. A male with distinctive spiky silver hair, relaxed expression, and a condescending smile on his face appeared. Mercury Black lazily rested against the side of a bookstore waiting for someone. Shortly after, there was a light ringing sound of a bell as the door next to him opened and a dark-skinned female with light green hair, reminiscent of a dark elf walked out.

'What's going on?! Why are Emerald and Mercury HERE of all places?! They weren't present in the early episodes, they aren't supposed to show up until later!'

The two of them stood roughly 20 feet from when I was seated outside of the restaurant. Leaning back in my chair, I pretended to be immersed in deciding what to pick from the menu trying to listen in.

"Well, how'd...the old buzzard...generous terms?"

"He's...albeit reluctantly. This...long run...for now."

"Relax, we'll...for now...the job. What do you..."

Sadly the bustling city was anything but quiet, even being this close to them, I could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, and it wasn't exactly useful. Taking a deep breath, I took the risk, carefully turning around to watch the two of them to see if I could find out anything more. At the very least I might be able to see where they were headed to next. Emerald and Mercury continued to talk, oblivious to me watching.

"Cinder...not happy."

With a sigh, Emerald lightly shook her head in response to something Mercury had said when all of the sudden she perked up and glanced in my direction causing our eyes to meet. 'Oh no...' My heart sank in my chest, I casually looked around from left to right as if taking in the sights of the city and turning back to my menu.

"Mercury...watching us..."

"Finally...excitement."

'Shit!'

What do I do?! What the hell should I do?! Putting my shaky hands on the table I briefly considered running before discarding the idea. 'There are two of them to run from!' Even if I could escape, Emerald had already seen my face so I'd have to watch my back 24/7. ! 'I don't have my weapon right now, so fighting them isn't an option either!'

The footsteps behind became louder as the two of them started towards me. Each step forming a dark pit in my chest. 'If I can't run, or hide, or even fight, then that just leaves one option...I just hope I can pull it off...'

With my back still to the two of them, I stealthily reached forward, pulling the fresh flowers out of the vase on my table and placing them in front of me. No sooner had I finished this when the footsteps behind me stopped.

"Well now." Mercury said, casually slinging an arm around my shoulder. "I couldn't help but notice you'd taken a particular interest in me and my friend here. Mind telling me why that is?"

'Shit...stay calm!' My throat was dry, a cold sweat covered my forehead, my heart beat so fast I was worried the two of them could hear it. 'Just go with the plan...'

Grabbing the bouquet, I removed Mercury's hand from my shoulder and whirled around. Emerald had already reacted, getting into a battle stance with her hands on her hips ready to draw her weapon when I thrust the bouquet towards her.

"Please go out with me!"

"W...what?"

The both of them froze dead in their tracks after hearing that. Mercury had a quizzical expression while Emerald looked utterly stupefied. My shouting had drawn some attention from around us as well. Many people were looking in our direction, I could hear a few giggles and murmurs at my public confession.

"Yes, I have taken a particular interest...in you!" I took a step forward ignoring my heart pounding in my ears. "I saw you from a distance and couldn't help myself!"

The silence lasted for a bit longer before... "Ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA!" Mercury broke from his stupor and laughed uproariously. He doubled over holding his side, unable to catch his breath.

"W-wait timeout!" Emerald took a step back from the bouquet of flowers, holding her hands forward helplessly. "You were HITTING on me?!"

I could feel myself starting to become bolder as she I saw her reaction. My fear starting to disappear. "Of course!" I took a big step forward, holding the flowers at my side, my face only a foot away from hers. Emerald immediately staggered back with a frightened look on her face "How could I not with a beauty like yours? Would you like to get a drink with me?"

"L-look, that's very...nice of you to ask but-"

"WHOOO!"  
"You go man!"  
"Say yes!"

There were a few shouts and whistles of encouragement from the onlookers around us. Emerald's expression sank, she desperately looked to the side at her partner for him to say something. Mercury for his part just shrugged with a smug look on his face, evidently enjoying the show.

"Yeah Emerald." Mercury chuckled, chiming in. "Will you?"

She scowled at him for a brief moment before turning back to me with a forced smile. "Thank you for...being interested, but right now my friend and I are very busy, aren't we Mercury?"

"C'mon, we're not THAT bus-"

Without waiting for Mercury to finish, Emerald yanked him along by his hand, making her way towards one of the alleyways. In the distance, she could be seen yelling at him over some unknown topic. A few of the people around me gave a few mutters of disappointment as the two of them left.

"Better luck next time kid." said an elderly looking gentleman giving me a consoling pat and following the dispersing crowd.

"That...that was close..." My legs shook, nearly giving out as the tension in my body disappeared all at once. "Holy shit...I almost died."

If Mercury or Emerald were suspicious as to why I was following them, they probably would've waited until I was alone and murdered me.

"Here you are sir." Taupe returned shortly after that incident, holding two trays with hashbrowns and quiche on it. Immediately leaving after having dropped off my food and check, but right now I was too busy to care and started digging into my food.

"I'll need to be far more cautious from here onwards." If that little experience with Mercury and Emerald is any indicator, I can't exclusively rely just on what I've seen in the episodes. Those two might've appeared later on in the show, but that didn't mean they weren't already in the kingdom. They're probably here setting up for Salem's plan to-

"SALEM'S PLAN!"

That's right! The attack on Beacon shouldn't be for some time now, and I KNOW about it! This is it! This could be my chance for something big and great! I can DO something about it!

"What time is it?" Pulling out a scroll from my pocket, I fiddled around with the buttons for a minute or so before the screen turned on revealing 8:02 am. "Shit, I gotta hurry back home or I'll miss the shuttle." Finishing the rest of my food, I grabbed the check and headed inside to the cashier at the counter to the familiar dog-eared faunus girl.

"Alright, I'm ready to pay the bill, what do I owe you?"

Taupe gave a nervous smile tapping away at the register. "Let's see, with the early bird special your total comes to ninety-eight lien."

Fishing around in my pocket, I pulled out a lien of each color holding it out to the faunus and watching her reaction. She raised an eyebrow at me before only taking the pink colored lien and handing me two green ones. Huh, so pink is like, what, one hundred?

"So sir, has everything so far been to your liking?"

"Well...I guess."

Taupe froze up, the ears on her head laying flat. "Was there something wrong with my service?"

"Your service was fine no problems with that, it's your behavior that's weird. You're all fidgety and twitchy around me. As if you're worried I'll suddenly attack you or something. Are you alright? I didn't do something to offend you did I?"

"What?! No no no!" she waved her hands back and forth. "Not at all, I was just worried that...well..."

"What?"

Taupe bit her lip, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Fortunately, the restaurant was mostly empty at the moment. Save for a few old-timers who had come for the early bird specials. After confirming this, she leaned in, speaking in a hushed voice.

"Well...you seem alright I suppose. Some people aren't exactly...thrilled to for their waiters to be faunus. Accusing me about contaminating their food by handling it or other nonsense like that. I saw you staring at my ears and was worried you were one of those people."

Oh yeahhhhh...so that's what that was about. In all the excitement I'd kinda forgotten faunus got the short end of the stick... "Does this king of thing tend to happen to you often?"

"No, this doesn't happen very often. If it were just jerks then that'd be fine but..." Taupe paused looking to the left at a door marked 'Employees Only'. "A few of these people leave complaints and I can't afford to lose this job. It was hard enough to find it."

"Oh...that sucks. I'm sorry about that..." I'm actually kinda surprised, I thought things would be better for them in Vale. I remember hearing about faunus protests here, but never actually SEEN them mistreated. Kinda just assumed this was about the dust shops.

"Don't be sorry." Taupe handed me back my check. "Thanks for talking with me about this. I feel a bit better at being able to vent a little." she smiled, this time a genuine one. "Will that be all for you sir?"

"Yeah, but please don't call me sir, makes me feel old. My name's Nath-er, I mean Aero."

"Alright, you have a nice day Nath-er, I mean Aero."

"Please tell me you didn't just say that..."

Taupe laughed, waving goodbye before returning to her work.

Having explored and gotten something to eat, I made my way back to Aero's house in order to meet back up with his mom. The woman in question had already dressed in herself in professional looking attire wearing a pair of reading glasses and had her purse looking ready to go. With one final swig of her coffee, she fished around in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here." she said slapping it on the table. "I gotta run, the dropship will pick you up here." She briskly walked past me and then paused. Turning back around, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Huh?!" She caught me off guard, so my hands hung at my side until I remembered her 'son' should probably hug her back. This is strange...I know she's Aero's mom but...she's not MY mom.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie."  
"Uh, me too."  
'Me too?! What, that's the best response you can think of Nate?'

"I'm sorry Aero." She said pulling me in tighter. "I know you're not the huggy type but I just can't help but think of you as my itty bitty baby."  
'Please stop...'

Though I thought that, this wasn't...entirely unpleasant. After a time she let go and looked at me.  
"Be sure not to forget anything, maybe try and visit me when you can? You know on second thought maybe I could convince your dad to let you wait another year if you think you're not ready..."  
I put my hand to my mouth trying and failing to suppress a chuckle. The woman sighed and gave a sad smile.

"You're right. I know you'll do great Aero, good luck son."

With one final look back at me, she gave a wave and left, shutting the door. Leaving me alone in the house unsure of what to do. Now I feel kinda bad, I'm not the Aero she knows. Part of me just wanted to ignore what just happened and enjoy myself but is that really the right answer? I returned to Aero's room heading towards the closet. Just as before, the silver and purple spear still waited, leaning against the wall. Only this time...it was mine.

"So this is Aero's choice weapon huh?"  
Reaching out, I picked it out of the closet. The weapon felt cool to the touch the grip in the center, seeming to fit Aero's hands pretty well. Makes sense considering this was probably made just for him. I thought it'd be heavier though, guess Aero's stronger than I thought. As my fingers slid over the smooth surface I noticed a small oval shape sticking out.

'What's this button do?'  
"WHOA!"

The pointed bottom of the spear split into a three-pronged claw and shot out with a chain attached to it.  
CRYYSSS!

The claw dug into the wall and held fast.  
"Shit...good thing Aero's mom already left. Now how do I get that claw out without ripping a chunk out of the wall?"  
Fiddling around with the weapon for a bit, I pressed the same button I had before and the claw's grip disappeared. Okay good, maybe I'll experiment later when I'm not indoors. After hiding the claw marks in the wall by pushing a dresser in front of it, I hurried off to follow the map I was given earlier.

***********************

Getting aboard the dropship was a completely new experience for me. If I thought the view from the ground was impressive then the view from the sky was spectacular. I've never really flown before, the closest I'd ever come to that was jumping off of the roof as a kid, which didn't end well by the way. The people on the ground looked like tiny black ants moving about. The sky had other fascinating ships moving about, some of them really big and others average sized. Most of the buildings didn't look TOO different from the ones back on Earth. I wonder...in about 50 to 80 years would my world be like Vale is now?

I cast a glance around the room.  
"If only the view INSIDE the ship was as interesting as the outside..."

Seriously, I'd thought that being picked up was going to be an amazing experience where I'd meet a bunch of new characters that I'd never seen on the show before. I mean, I'd already met that faunus waitress, but nope. Almost EVERY person that I passed by was one of those freaking shadow people! It was fun before seeing a few of them in the street but this is ridiculous. Worst of all I couldn't even communicate with them either. Standing right by a small group of three shadow people I could only hear them muttering most of the time with only a few small sentences occasionally appearing like:

"Did you hear about..."  
"So anyway I..."  
"That's so like him..."

I let out a sigh, deciding to just walk back to the window and enjoy the view when...  
"OH I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY SISTER'S GOING TO BEACON WITH ME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

My body stopped. My heart stopped. Hell, TIME might've stopped as far as I was aware. "That voice..."

Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead as I slowly turned still in shock. And there she was, the golden-haired goddess of puns herself...Yang Xiao Long.


	2. A drop into hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking the story so far. :) Feedback is appreciated, I'm not a mind reader so this is a pretty good way to tell I'm doing something right.
> 
> RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth, I don't own any- blah blah blah you get it.
> 
> ************************  
> .  
> .  
> ************************

Yang stood no more than fifteen feet away from me, engrossed in hugging her sister. What I wouldn't give to be Ruby right now...

'It's Yang! It's really her! What do I do?!'

Panicking, I grabbed one of the nearby shadow people and pulled it in front of me to hide myself. Fortunately, it didn't seem to react and continued its nonexistent conversation with the other shadows. Still trying to calm my heart, I made a strategic retreat to the windows of the vessel. "You got this Nate." I said heavily leaning against the glass. "She's just right over there."

Okay so maybe I was taking this a little harder than I should have, but honestly, can you blame me? Let it be known that I am not the most social person. If someone walked up to me and started talking, then yes, I could usually talk to them normally. But I usually wasn't one to start the conversation. Add the fact that is this someone who I'd never thought I'd ever meet in real life, and that Yang is a red hot bombshell. Yeah, not so easy all of the sudden is it?!

'All that talk about living some great adventure and you can't even speak to a girl? Be a man and get your ass over there!'  
I stood there with my legs rooted to the ground as the shadow people chatted in the background. No matter how I tried, it felt like my feet had become blocks of lead. I couldn't take a single step on the off chance I might actually go and talk to her.

Before I could muster up the courage to try again, the window in front of me flashed suddenly, working like a TV.

"The robbery was led the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the local Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

Ah Roman Torchwick, the villain who has it all. Looks, class, power, wit...he really isn't lacking in any of these. You just can't find villains like him lying around. Though this does beg the question, why is there a Vale police department and not a small hunters department? I mean, you know you're doing a pretty shitty job when a couple of high school students do 10 times better in stopping the actual crimes than your entire department.

The screen shifted suddenly talking about a Faunus protest that had gone wrong when it suddenly shut off, replaced by a projection of a woman with light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Ah, I know this person. Glyn-something right? "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Ah, that's right.

"You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

A devilish smile crept up my face. who WOULDN'T get excited after hearing all that. Shortly after her speech, Beacon Academy came into view. Even from up here in the sky the school was massive, almost like it's own little world. What interested me the most was the towering castle in the back with faintly glowing orbs near the top.

"Ooooh."  
"There it is."  
"We're really here."

Clamoring could be heard as the students all peeked out from the windows to get a look. As the ship landed I started making my way to the front when a white and blonde streak nearly bowled me over as it ran to the nearest garbage can and started puking.

"Yikes." Jaune looked pretty miserable hurling his guts out. Normally I'd probably go over to talk, but my opinion of him really isn't the greatest, so I don't feel like dealing with Jaune right now. Or ever if I could help it. There were more pressing matters on my mind.

"Yang is just ten feet from you, TEN FEET! Just ten little steps and you can just say hi. That's all you gotta do." Once again my legs felt heavy at such a prospect, but this time I felt a bit more ready.

'One step, two steps, three...' I fought my way over to her bit by bit, each step more difficult than the last. I had taken about five steps, halfway to Yang when.

"Well, actually my friends are here." Yang said waving to her sister. "Gotta go, byyyyyyye!" A group of shadow people suddenly appeared around Yang and they all dashed off in a comedic fashion.

"NOOOOOOO!" That makes no sense! Yang had friends before starting this year!? When?! Why don't we ever hear from them in the series ever again?! I call bullshit! "Well...now what? Talking to Ruby should be a lot easier than talking with Yang, but Jaune will probably show up like before and..." I looked up and sure enough, Jaune helped Ruby up to her feet and introduced himself just like in the second episode.

"Screw it." I said pulling my suitcase. "I'll just go find the locker room by myself." Surely something as easy as that would be a cakewalk right?

I spent the next HALF HOUR walking up and down the familiar paths before I realized something.

"I have no idea where anything is..."

You'd think having watched every single episode of RWBY meant that I'd know Beacon Academy like the back of my hand. But...no. To be fair, when I watched an episode I never needed to know the layout of anywhere. If I saw the characters in a classroom I'd think: 'Oh hey, they're in class.' I wouldn't bother scratching my head and wondering where the room was on campus or what facilities were next to it.

"Ugh! I must've passed that stupid ship spot like ten times already! Why aren't students given a brochure for a place this big?! Or at least a directory!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. The first day of my new and exciting life so far had been anything but.

"Um, excuse me?" a female voice said from behind.

"WHAT?!" I was not in a good mood. Turning around, I saw a girl adorned in golden armor with the reddest hair you'd ever see. A familiar face I'd know all too well. Pyrrha! Another main character encounter so soon! Okay...let's try this again.

"I didn't mean to trouble you." Pyrrha said.

'I can do this!' I sucked in a deep breath of air, and noisily let it out causing her to raise her brows. My arm shot out for a handshake, stopping right in front of Pyrrha, causing her to flinch. "Hi."

The red-haired girl looked me over with a slightly confused look on her face before giving an uneasy smile. "Hello." she said tentatively taking my hand and shaking it. "Are you alright?"

"What? Me? Yeah, totally fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh, that's good." Pyrrha said placing her hand on her chest and making a relieved expression. "I was concerned because this is the third time you've circled around back to the landing platform."

'Aw crap...she saw that?'

My expression wasn't missed by Pyrrha. She put a few fingers on her mouth suppressing a chuckle...probably for my sake. "Are you by chance...lost?"

"Ugh." no use trying to play it cool now. "Yeah, I'm lost. I thought I'd look around since we've all got time before the exam. You know, take in the sights. But this place is so big it's hard to find anything!"

"It does take some getting used to." Pyrrha said with a sympathetic smile. "Would you like me to show you around?

"Huh? You really wouldn't mind?"

"Well, it's like you said, we've all got some extra time and mine seems to be free right now."

"Thanks that'd be awesome!"

"It's decided then."

Being shown around by a nice girl. Looks like my first day might not be so bad after all. Talking to her might actually help me start to relax, I STILL hate myself for freezing up around Yang.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go first?"

"How about the locker room? I'm getting a little tired of lugging this briefcase around." The two of us set off from the landing platform once again. Hopefully for the last time, and headed off to the locker room. "Ah hey." I said speaking up.

"Yes?"

"This is your first time attending Beacon right? How do you already know your way around?"

Pyrrha smiled. "A while back I was brought here so I could see the school. It had been decided long ago that I would attend this academy because of my...accolades."

"Oh, I see."

Makes sense, Pyrrha is regarded as the strongest student in Beacon Academy and her performance before coming here was pretty stellar too. I can see why they did that since she's practically a shoo-in for this place.

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "Enough about that, I don't believe I've caught your name yet."

"Ah, sorry about that. My name's Nath...er, I mean Aero." 'That's gonna take some getting used to...'

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said with a nod.

"Thank you." We continued walking when I couldn't help but notice Pyrrha giving me an odd look from time to time. What? Was there something on my face? It got weirder until...

"Well?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

"Well, what?"

Pyrrha gave me a surprised expression and crossed her arms with a frown."You aren't in the least bit interested in what MY name is?"

'Oh that's right I'm not supposed to know her yet. Since I already knew her name I didn't bother asking! I must be acting like an ass right now.' "Ah, sorry about that. Yes, I would love to hear your name. Please"

Pyrrha's expression softened. "That's alright, you were just preoccupied with your first day right?"

"Yeah." I said letting out a sigh. I'm glad this woman is so forgiving.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She said putting a hand on her breastplate and giving a slight nod with her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aero."

"Likewise." I said smiling with a nod of my own

************************

"Here we are."

Pyrrha led me to a long gray room, with rows upon rows of lockers not unlike what I might see in a regular school. I walked up to one of the lockers on my left and inspected it. A tall, silver rectangle which looked like any other locker, save for the holographic keypad I saw by the handle giving it a unique futuristic feel. My hand reached out to the keypad, hovering over the hologram project before pressing a finger onto it.

BEEP

To my surprise, my finger touched the hologram as if it were a solid surface. The button lighting up and releasing a small sound.

"Careful there." Pyrrha said walking over. "Those lockers are designed to transport themselves based on a code you put in."

"Oh, okay." My mind was still on the solid holograms. How exactly did they make those work? Come to think of it doesn't Velvet do something similar? Making copies of weapons using holograms? That's incredible, imagine if I could have a choice weapon of my own designed from that, would it be heavy or light?

I casually walked through the locker room, placing my hand on a locker as I passed. Pyrrha followed me on my leisurely stroll. "This is where all of the teams are gonna gather huh?" I knew that there was still one more day before the exam but I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited. Who's team would I be on? How hard would the exam be? I should be alright, right now I'm Aero after all...

"Speaking of teams." said Pyrrha "I wonder who we are going to end up with, there are so many possibilities. I had planned on letting the chips fall where they may, see what fate had in store." Pyrrha sat at one of the benches and turned to me. "How about you Aero? Do you have anyone in mind you'd like on your team?"

"Hehe, well I may have ONE person in mind I'd like on my team." A goofy grin formed on my face for a second as a blonde haired individual came to mind, before it quickly disappeared. "Unfortunately...we don't get to pick our teams so that's a moot point."

"We don't get to choose our own teams?"

"Nah." I sat down next to her and frowned leaning on my hand. "The staff are just gonna chuck the students into some danger zone. Whoever you see first is on your team. You take your team and grab a 'relic' at the end of the area to pass." I flashed her a smile. "Looks like you get your wish Pyrrha, fate's gonna decide who's on your team."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "Aero, the exams are different each year and are kept a secret so that no one can prepare in advance. How would you possibly know all this?"

'Is that how that worked? Shoot, make something up.' "Heh, guess that makes me psychic then." I said trying to play it off.

"Psychic huh?" Pyrrha stood up and gave me an amused smile. "Pray tell, what does my future hold?"

"That's easy, you..." Flashes of memory shot through my mind. Countless grimm attacking everyone, Vale overrun with rogue paladins and grimm killing indiscriminately. Yang losing her arm and Pyrrha turning to ash. "...die."

"Aero?"

"H-huh?"

"Are you alright? You zoned out there for a second." Pyrrha gave me a concerned look. "Come on." she said putting a hand on my shoulder. "We should go or we'll miss orientation."

I couldn't shake what I'd just remembered but eventually decided to save it for later. Pyrrha led me to a large dome-shaped building which looked like a mini coliseum. Again, I'm pretty grateful to have her as my guide or I definitely wouldn't have known to come here. Walking through the impressive doorway I was greeted by a familiar sight.

'Oh goddamn it...' More shadow people. This time there were probably like 50 of them all lined up. This made students like Yang and Weiss REALLY stand out. I swear if I somehow end up with a shadow person on my team I'm going to murder someone...

"So many are already here Aero, are we the last ones to arrive?"

"Almost the last ones." I said gesturing to Ruby and Jaune who were now making their entrance.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"  
Yang happily shouted and waved at her sister. Honestly, Yang could probably cure cancer with her bright smile.

"I wonder what they'll tell us." Pyrrha said thoughtfully. "These are people who have fought and endured for many years. Imagine the experience and wisdom that they will share with us.

"Yeah...wisdom..." I've seen what Ozpin has done with his 'wisdom' and I am NOT impressed. Now I can't remember what his speech was word for word but I do know the general idea of it. "They're probably gonna say something along the lines of: 'Things aren't going to be easy, we'll help, but it's up to you to see how far you can go'."

"I think they're going to be a little more profound than that Aero."

Up ahead I could hear yelling between Ruby and Weiss. I'd go over and say something, but if memory serves, one of Weiss's greatest lines is about to happen right now.

"Look uh, sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang said scratching her hair. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby cleared her throat. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails! And try on clothes! And talk about cute boys like tall blonde and...scraggly over here." Weiss said gesturing to Jaune.

"Oh wow Really?!" Ruby asked, absolutely bursting with excitement.

"...No."

"PU-HA HA HA HA HA!" My laughter rang out in the large room. I couldn't help it. That something so simple and mean could be so funny, sometimes Weiss could really be a riot. "HA HA...ha..." I stopped laughing as I noticed everyone's eyes on me for my sudden outburst.

"Whoa, looks like THAT guy's having a good time." Yang said jerking a thumb in my direction and laughing.

I immediately turned away and buried my face in my hands.

"Aero, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

You have got to be kidding me! Out of all the ways I could've greeted her, THAT'S the first impression I get with Yang? If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go hang myself now. Fortunately, there was a slight feedback from a microphone as Ozpin began speaking, taking the attention off of me.

"I will...keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to devote yourself to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy..."

'Asshole.'

"...in need of purpose, direction."

'Oh, my bad.'

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at the school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin exited the stage while Glynda came up and took his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The shadow people around us started to disperse, at her words.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said in a smug voice to Weiss. Who for her part, pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Knowledge can only take us so far..." Pyrrha repeated. "It's just as much our duty as it is theirs to help us grow."

"I already said the same thing!"

"I think the headmaster's version sounded a little better." she chuckled. "Shall I continue showing you around Beacon? I imagine there's a lot more you need to see."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, I'm looking forward to this."  
As we once more began our tour of the academy, I couldn't help but feel an uneasy pit in my stomach, like there was something I'd forgotten...

************************  
.  
.  
************************

Aero stretched and yawned turning over on the mattress still half asleep. A smile crossed his face and he snuggled into his unusually comfy pillow. 'This is the best sleep I've ever had.' He thought contentedly. 'I rarely ever get to sleep in since my alarm clock...'

His eyes bolted open.

"MY ALARM CLOCK! I SLEPT IN!"

Aero threw off the covers and jumped out of bed.  
CRUNCH

"Huh?"

He looked down to see an empty bag of potato chips under his feet. And it wasn't the only one either, several similar looking bags littered the ground among other things. It looked like a tornado had hit this place. "What's going on?" Aero's eyes narrowed. Last he remembered, he had fallen asleep in his room, so why'd he wake up in this one? He ran to the door and quietly opened it, stealthily peeking down the unfamiliar hallway.

"I don't know who brought me here but they're gonna regret that they ever did..."

Aero could hear some faint sounds in the room ahead of him. Tiptoeing quietly, he snuck up to a while sliding door. Steeling himself, he yanked open the door and raised his fists expectantly.

"Hmm?" A blonde haired teenager could be seen about to pour himself a cup of coffee. He glanced at Aero for a second and then continued pouring. "You're up later than usual." he said raising the mug to his mouth.

"I'll make this easy on you!" Aero growled, jabbing a finger at the teen. "Where am I?"

Cameron stopped before the cup reached his lips and raised a brow. "Home. You forget what this place looks like or something?"

"Nonsense! Who brought me here?"

Cameron sighed. Giving up on his coffee, he gave Aero an odd expression. "Nate, I thought you said you don't drink."

"Nate?"

"Ho boy." the teenager shook his head and place his coffee near Aero. "Looks like you need this way more than I do."

Aero suspiciously watched him leave before glancing at the mug he left. "That guy doesn't SEEM like a bad person...and I don't think a kidnapper would let their guard down like that around a huntsman." Picking up the mug, he gave it a careful sniff before looking at it. In the dark brown liquid he saw a face that was not his own.

"AH!"

The cup fell to the ground breaking into pieces.

"Nate, what was that?" Cameron called from another room.

"Uh, nothing!" He bent down to pick up the pieces but froze when he saw his reflection in the coffee puddle. Aero hesitated and touched his face seeing the stranger in the puddle do the same."Nate..." he said quietly.

Picking up the pieces, he quietly pondered what it was that could've put him in this situation before shaking his head. "I don't get it. My semblance isn't body transfer, and I didn't meet anyone unusual last night. Maybe the room of this 'Nate' might hold a clue."

Aero returned to the messy room and grimaced. The more he looked, the worse it seemed to get. A room like this was a veritable nightmare for a neat freak like Aero. "I can't even CONCENTRATE knowing something like this exists..."

He immediately set out on the gruesome task of deep cleaning the room. All the while keeping an eye open for anything that might explain how he got here. An hour and a half passed. "Nothing..." Aero fell on Nate's bed and let out a sigh. He wasn't any closer to finding out what was going on. "Well, at least this place looks nice now."

KNOCK KNOCK  
"Hmm?"

"Nathaniel?" Cameron asked opening the door. "Are you still..." he stopped, surprised by the drastic change to the room he entered. "What the..."

"Hello?" Aero tilted his head. "Am I still what?"

The other shook himself out of the trance. "Wow...I think I like you better drunk..."

Aero chuckled. "I'm not drunk, now what is it?"

"Ah right. Why are you still here? I thought you'd have left for work by now."

"Work?"

"Yeah, work. You know, put in the hours, bring home the bacon. That kinda stuff?"

"Uh..."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "You won't make it in time if you walk, I'll give you a ride this once. Go get ready." he said shutting the door.

"I have a job?" A curious smile appeared on Aero's face. He'd never had a job before, or even considered the idea. Day in and day out he exercised his body and skills for the sole purpose of being a huntsman. There wasn't any other option available to him. But now all that had somehow changed in only a single night. He quickly threw on a clean set of clothes, eager to try this new experience. "Well...I suppose it couldn't HURT to give it a try. I certainly won't learn more about my situation standing around."

************************  
.  
.  
************************

"Well, I'd say that's about everything there is to see at Beacon." Pyrrha said. "This is where we'll be sleeping tonight."

Beacon was a lot larger than I'd thought it was, and I already thought it was pretty big, so the sun had already set by the time we were finished. But a lot of the time was spent talking to Pyrrha, so I was never really bored.

"Sorry that this took such a long time Aero, I hope it wasn't too boring for you."

"Are you kidding me, worst tour ever." I said in a humorous tone. "No peanuts, no air conditioning, and no souvenirs. Why, I've half a mind to ask for a refund."

"I don't recall you actually paying." Pyrrha said chuckling a bit.

"In all honesty though, thank you Pyrrha. I actually had fun, I really appreciate it." She also helped me get over the whole talking to fictitious characters, but I think I'll keep quiet about that part.

"You're welcome Aero, I enjoyed myself too. Truth be told, I thought I was going to be alone until my team was assembled. So it was nice to have your company."

I stretched and yawned suddenly feeling a wave of drowsiness wash over me.

"We should go rest Aero, we wouldn't want to be a burden on our members. Who knows, you and I might end up on the same team."

A smile crept over my face. "Fingers crossed."

Entering the ballroom, I noticed that a lot had changed after me and Pyrrha had looked around this place. The tables had been put away, several candles had been lit, and there were countless people lying on the ground. Shit, I forgot about this part. The boys and girls were separated into two different sides, but I didn't mind that. What I did mind however was the idea of a bunch of boys sleeping next to each other, UNCOMFORTABLY close to each other, half of which weren't wearing a shirt.

"Nope." I picked up Aero's blanket and pillow and immediately plopped down in the farthest corner of the room by the window. I could still hear lots of chatter and other sounds as the boys roughhoused with each other. It wasn't all bad though, not like it was just the boys...I could also see the girls.

"Hot digitty..." These guys fooling around and sleeping don't know what they're missing. Yang wore an orange T-shirt with a flaming red heart in the center and black shorts. These pajamas gave her sort of a casual allure, and those legs, mmmhm. Hey think what you want about me, this is the last time I'm gonna get such a great view. Looking at Ruby, she wore a grayish black T-shirt and white pajama pants with little roses. Her pajamas looked a little cute and kinda childish. Wait, how old is Ruby again? Hmm, better not take any chances.

I turned my attention to Blake, but the second I did, her head perked up like she'd felt my gaze. I quickly turned back before she saw me looking and held it there for about a minute. When I turned back to her she was reading her book again.

'Did she see me? Well, that's enough eye candy for now.' I turned my attention to the window and tried to ignore the boys playing around. Staring out into the open night, and hoping to once more see a shooting star.

About fifteen minutes passed and the ruckus behind me had quieted down for the most part. I wasn't sure how long I'd be waiting, but right now I didn't mind. The night sky was breathtaking. In my world, the only thing I could usually see was a murky black sky with stars but here...it was like there was nothing hidden. There were more stars that I'd even thought were possible! Colorful constellations and galaxies shone in the sky, it was like a work of art! Even more striking was the full moon, it's appearance was nearly shattered, the pieces of it still hanging around, as if they had only recently been broken off. "Wow..." I knew there was lots of differences between Remnant and Earth, but this was still breathtaking to see with my own eyes...

"Hey, you by the window."

"Huh?" I turned around see Jaune walking toward me. 'Oh god he's wearing a onesie. With fuzzy blue bunny slippers! Quick, pretend you didn't hear him!' I quickly averted my eyes pretending to yawn and laying back on my blanket/bed closing my eyes. 'There, that ought to be enough to-'

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Jaune stood over me looking down with an oblivious smile, causing me to let out a resigned sigh.

"Hello Jaune, why did you come over here."

"Huh?" Jaune tilted his head. "Have we met already?"

"No, but..." my eyes shifted to the chest area of his onesie. "Your name is embroidered on your pajamas."

"Oh hey, so it is." Jaune said looking down on it. "Well anyway, I just came over here because you looked kinda lonely sitting by yourself in the corner staring out the window. I thought you could use could use some company and well...I could use some company right now, so...we could both have company."

"Thanks for the thought but...ya know what? Yeah, sure, thank you Jaune."

"Really? I mean, great!"

'I'm probably gonna be sitting here for a long time. Company would be really nice while I'm waiting...even if it's coming from Jaune.'

"So." Jaune began, sitting down. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I lifted my hand clenching it to my chest "Nervous is a pretty big understatement if we're being honest here."

"Me too, I mean, our entire lives might be determined by what happens tomorrow." his voice started to waver a bit. "What if we fail? What if all of this is just a waste if we're not good enough?"

"If we fail we can just come back next year and try again."

"I guess..." Jaune replied glumly. He looked down at his lap with an unhappy expression like he was thinking of something unpleasant.

"Jaune, why do you want to be a Huntsman?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance from before. "Why I want to be a Huntsman..." Jaune said thoughtfully. He was quiet for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't know, it's just something I've wanted for a long time. To be some great hero who helps people out like the ones I see in the comics. I just kinda feel that I should. Like I somehow have to be. My " He sighed falling backwards onto his pillow. "You know, I've got my family at home waiting for me, but none of them actually expect me to pass. I just wanna prove them wrong you know?" Jaune paused, looking outside the window. "Maybe prove myself wrong too..."

His eyes immediately widened. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to lump a bunch of depressing stuff onto you. Great going Jaune." He muttered. "Anyway, why are you staring out the window?"

"If I tell you you'll laugh."

"Come on."Jaune said leaning forward and lightly elbowing me. "I'm not gonna laugh."

"If you laugh I'm going to draw a dick on your face while you're sleeping."

Jaune's expression immediately became rigid. "O-okay, just give me a second." He took a deep breath and slapped the sides of his cheeks with his hands. "Okay! Not gonna laugh!" he said with a serious and nervous look causing me to chuckle.

"I'm trying to find a shooting star so I can make a wish."

"Oh, is that all? I do that all the time. What are you going to wish for? Ah wait, don't tell me, it won't come true then. Why are you trying to make a wish anyway?"

"I'm..." I paused for a second, before continuing. "Trying to make a wish, because I hurt someone."

"Huh?"

"I made a wish because I wanted something. I got my wish but...that something was taken from someone else so it could be given to me and it doesn't feel right. Now this person is gone, and I don't even know what happened to them."

"Well...hey." Jaune said in a sympathetic tone. "It's not like it was your wish that hurt that person, that'd be ridiculous. I mean, wishes are nice but the never come true...even if you really want them to. They were just unlucky I guess."

"Yeah. Sure." I replied blandly.

I didn't think I'd be talking to Jaune about all this kind of stuff. He's annoying sure, but surprisingly easy to talk to. I know he isn't a bad guy, but I still can't help but dislike him. I dislike Jaune because he is a poorly developed underdog that focused a large portion of volumes 2 and 3 on him. Even by the last episode of RWBY Jaune is average at best. Haha, he'd still probably lose to Cardin.

"Why are you smiling?" Jaune asked. "Think of something funny?"

"Nah, I guess it's just because I'm a cheerful sort of person."

************************

Morning came and I found myself waking up despite not remembering falling asleep. 'Dang it, I didn't get to see a shooting star. Well, I guess it's fine. Let's be honest, the chances of seeing a shooting star is seriously low. Even if I were to stay up every night for a month I still might not see one.'

Stretching and yawning I felt an arm around my waist as a boy next to me murmured in his sleep and pulled me closer to him. "Ah! Let go!" I gingerly grabbed his arm and then freed myself.

"I'm starting to wish I had slept around shadow people. That way I could have at least pretended that it might've been a girl..." Well, only one thing I can do. Move on with my life and pretend that this NEVER happened. Putting the bedding away and taking care of my morning activities, I headed off to the lockers.

"Hello again." Pyrrha gave me a friendly wave as my locker was right behind hers. Weiss opened her locker and then turned her attention to the crimson haired student.

"So Pyrrha, have you thought about who's team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone would be eager to unite with such a strong well-known individual, such as you."

"Hmm, I had given it some thought. I'd planned to accept whatever might happen as I'm unsure myself."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we would make a great team together.

"Hah!" I chuckled. "Good luck with that."

The white-haired heiress narrowed her eyes her attention now turned to me. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well." Pyrrha said speaking up. "Aero had implied that the students would be unable to choose their own teams. Rather they'd be placed into a danger zone and the first students they encountered would be their teammates."

"That is correct. Though, I used the word 'chucked' instead of placed for a reason."

"Is that so?" Weiss said crossing her arms. "And what makes YOU the authority on knowing something the staff would decide?"

"Lucky guess?"

"That's not what you said before Aero." Pyrrha said waving a finger. "You said that you were psychic."

"Ugh..." Can't believe I said that...REALLY should have thought up a better excuse. Weiss for her part gave me a deadpan expression. "Really Just how gullible do you think I am?" she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "What am I thinking right now?"

I know Weiss is trying to be intimidating right now but honestly, doing that only makes her look kinda cute. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a fan of the princess types of girls. "You're thinking...this guy's a fraud."

"Aha!" Weiss said pointing at me. She then paused for a moment and her finger drooped. "Yes..."

'Didn't need to be psychic to figure THAT out.'

"Alright then." she continued. "If you're such a great psychic, who's going to be on my team." Weiss looked pretty unconvinced by it all, but if you looked closely enough you could see there was a faint twinkle of curiosity in her eyes. Like she was wondering if I actually was psychic. Hehe, this just makes me want to mess with her.

"I'm getting something." I said putting two fingers on my temple, milking the psychic act for all it was worth. "I see...I see..."

"Well? Who's on my team?" she asked impatiently.

"You will find out...by the end of the day." I said waiving my hand mysteriously.

Weiss angrily stomped her foot. "That's NOT funny!"

"You're right." Jaune said popping out of nowhere and leaning against a locker smiling at Weiss. "That wasn't that great. But you know what IS great? Me, Jaune Arc." Jaune put one of his hands below his armor, dusting his finger nails on his hoodie. "Now I've been hearing a lot about teams, and lucky for you, I might just happen to have a place on it for a lovely lady like yourself."

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

Welp, that's my cue to leave. I collected my things walking off.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled after me. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Worried about that guy leaving?" Jaune asked scooting in front of her. "Don't worry, I'm more than man enough to make up for him."

"Whoa, that's too close! Pyrrha! I little help please!"

"Waaugh!"

Once again, I'm getting the feeling I've forgotten something seriously important...

************************

You know, sometimes in life we have to ask ourselves difficult questions. Who am I? What is my purpose in life? And HOW THE HELL DID I GET THIS FAR WITHOUT REALIZING I BARELY KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?!

"Oh boy..." I and several other students stood at the edge of a cliff with an enormous forest stretching out below all of us. "That's uh...that's a pretty big drop." How the hell could I forget something so important?! When I was taken to this world I was given Aero's body. That meant that I got his muscles and his aura. Unfortunately...HIS SKILLS WOULDN'T COME WITH THAT! If Ozpin puts me in that forest with the grimm, I'm a dead man.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams." Gynda continued "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

This statement caused Ruby to whimper.  
"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is within your best interests to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Another whimper.  
"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Weiss's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at me in surprise with Pyrrha following suit.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelped.

Ozpin continued. "After you've paired up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you WILL die."

Jaune nervously gulped, and this time I can't blame him. Honestly we're in the same boat right now.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each person must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune began.

"Good! Now, take your positions.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune desperately continued. "I've got, um, a question."

"Hold on!" I interrupted. "I uh, turns out I'm not feeling so well. Maybe I'd better wait until I feel better next year."

There was a loud bang as Weiss was launched in to the air. My launchpad however was third to last, plenty of time to get off of this crazy train.

"Ah, Aero Cairn." Glynda said looking down at her datapad and stepping forward.

'Is THAT my last name?'

"Skipped last year's initiation because he wasn't feeling well that year either." She turned to me with cold eyes. "What a REMARKABLE coincidence it would happen a second year in a row don't you think?"

"Uh...go figure right? Maybe I've just got a weak constitution." I said nervously. Taking note the seventh person had just been launched.

"Can't this wait?" she asked impatiently "You'll ruin the assignment of teams if the number isn't divisible by four."

"I'd love to but, my life's on the line and if I'm not 100% then well...you get it." There were three more people before it was my turn. "So I think I'll just-"  
I was interrupted as Ozpin tapped his cane on the ground mysteriously causing my pad to activate early and sending me hurtling.  
"YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

And so, this brings me to my not so glorious present...


	3. Why did it have to be him

So what was it? Where DID I go wrong? As far as I'm concerned I did everything right. So...if there was just one thing I've regretted about the way I've lived my life...everything that I've done up until this very moment...

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGH!"

It's that I'm dying.

My body sailed through the air as the wind screamed past me. My clothes restlessly fluttering because of the current's influence. Below me lied a beautiful verdant forest chock full of deadly grimm. But right now where I was going wasn't the immediate problem, it was HOW!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" My mouth screamed out curses as I tried to prevent myself from becoming the world's most attractive pancake. Damn it! Now's not the time for jokes!

Briefly closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself for a moment. "Think. How are you going to fix this?"

My right hand still clenched the silver and purple spear.  _'How do I slow my descent? Wedge the spear into a tree? No, the recoil might tear my arms off. Stab into a tree and slide to reduce my momentum? I don't have that kind of skill.'_ My index finger brushed over the small button on the handle of the weapon. The claw really was my only option. But I have to wait until I'm ABSOLUTELY sure I would hit a sturdy enough part of a tree. Something that's quite difficult for someone of my skill level. If I panicked and messed this up there wouldn't be a second chance...

Opening my eyes, a nauseous fear permeated my body as the ground continued its mad dash towards me. And I did the most difficult thing possible for someone in my position...I waited. The wind blasted at my eyes causing tears to form around the edges. But I waited. The indistinguishable hunk of green below quickly became a more detailed form of trees. A cold sweat formed on my motionless body as my mind screamed at me to do something, making it very difficult to keep my composure. It was though time had slowed down in response to my potential death. And while I was grateful for this, the experience was absolutely maddening.

"NOW!" My right arm shot forward holding the spear and pressed the button. Immediately the bottom of the spear opened up firing the claw which dug deep into a thick branch.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOA!"

My downward plummet started to become a curved swing. Barely missing the ground by a couple feet, the momentum of my swing carried me into an upward arc, with my back to the ground and my face skyward.

**CRACK**

"Oh dear..." There was a splintering sound as the claw had ripped out a chunk of the branch because of my swing. "Waaugh!" I fell, battered by several thin branches before my back slammed into a thick one finally stopping me. "Ow..." I shook my head for a second and then pushed myself up, putting the claw back into place. "Well, any landing you can walk away from is a good one."

Good news, I didn't plummet to my death. Now I can look forward to being ripped apart by grimm. Steadying myself by placing a hand on the trunk, I looked at the enormous expanse of forest before me. "You know when it's not threatening to kill you, this forest can be pretty beautiful." Alright, enough sightseeing.

_'I need to find a way to get out of this exam. Ozpin and the other staff are watching me right now on those monitors so if I were to give up right now, would they come and rescue me?"  
_  
 _ **"Can't this wait? You'll ruin the assignment of teams if the number isn't divisible by four."  
**_  
 _ **"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not**_ **intervene."**  
  
"Goddamn it!" Why?! Why isn't there an option to give up?! This is just cruel, the only options here are pass or die! The point of an exam is to see if you're ready, not to kill you if you aren't! "Okay...let's try and calm down..." Screaming about the lack of common sense here isn't going to get me out of this forest, I need to get my team started. If there's at least one capable student with me, I have a chance of making it out of this mess.  _'I just need to find someone...anyone...'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Jaune tumbling through the air, much like how I was a moment ago. "When I said anyone, I meant anyone but JAUNE! Fine, whatever, Pyrrha will save him like last time. And when she does I can just add her to my team as well." Pyrrha will have to babysit TWO incompetent students instead of one, but I guess it's better than nothing...

_'Any second now Pyrrha will spring into action.'_ Jaune continued to yell as he dropped.  _'I'm...sure it'll happen at any moment...'_  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"

*Sigh* "Why me..."

Hoisting the spear to my shoulder like a rocket launcher and squinting one eye, I fired the claw at Jaune's descending figure. The metal talon just barely missing my target and ending up on his left side. "I really need to practice with this th-URK!" Jaune had reached out and grabbed onto the chain next to him for all that he was worth. Well, that didn't go as planned but, whatever works. "URGH!" Aero's arms bulged and strained at the falling weight, just barely able turn his fall into a swing. Just like me, Jaune arced in a...wait, was that a pun?

"WHOOOOOAA-URPH!"

Unfortunately, my lapse in concentration earned me a mouthful of dirt as I was yanked off my perch causing me and Jaune to be sent tumbling. No good deed goes unpunished it seems.

"Whew, thought I was a goner." Jaune said picking himself up and dusting himself off. "Hey, thanks for the help back there."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ah! Wait up!" Jaune called after my retreating figure.

"Don't follow me."

"Huh? Wait, aren't we supposed to be on a team? I mean you kinda just fished me from the sky just now."

"Ozpin said those who make eye contact would be put on a team together. Since your and my eyes haven't met yet, technically I don't have to join up with you. I only have to join up with people whose eyes I see."

I might be acting like a douche, but Jaune isn't exactly one of my top picks. We can only have four members on a team, and if that team included me AND Jaune, then half of the team would already be pretty unreliable. I had hoped that Pyrrha would save him like before so I could follow her, but it seems my meddling to the timeline has made a few small changes. Before I even THINK about Vale, I'll need to make sure that I survive first. "So don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want you with me." I turned around hoping that was the end of that, however...

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!"

_'Man this guy's persistent.'_

"So, can I ask you a question?" Jaune continued, refusing to take a hint. "You saw what happened back there with Weiss in the locker room right?"

"You mean when you got speared to the wall?"

"Yeah...that...anyway, what did I do wrong? My dad said all women look for is confidence."

"Jaune, there's a difference in being confident and being annoying." Like right now for example. "Weiss can be...temperamental at times. If she doesn't already have a good opinion of you or if you don't pique her interest, your conversation probably won't go that well with her. I mean, would you be attracted to some random girl who got in your face saying how great she was?"

"Probably not." he sighed. "Any suggestions?"

"Do I look like a love guru to you?"

"Well, I was just hoping that-"

"Look." I turned around keeping my eyes on Jaune's feet in order to avoid his eyes. "Can we talk about this LITERALLY any other time? This place isn't exactly safe and I don't want a grimm..." I paused as I noticed a shadow looming behind me, causing Jaune's face to become pale. "To sneak up on us..."

There was only a brief moment of time, between looking up before the grimm attacked. I rolled forward as a pitch black claw slashed down onto my previous spot. In front of me stood a large black Beowulf with gleaming red eyes.

_'Oh my god...'_

The Beowulf roared and charged at me. I dodged one of its claw strikes as the other smacked me right across the face knocking me down. Rushing in, it opened it's mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth, clamping down towards me.

_'SHIT! SHIT SHIT!'_

I narrowly held out my spear as the rod part of it separated me from the Beowolf's fangs. The creature snarled still gnawing on the spear handle between us still trying to get to me. Its glowing eyes bore into my mind like red hot coals.  _'What do I do?! What am I supposed to do?!'_  My mind froze up, unable to do anything else but try and keep the snarling beast mere inches away from ripping me to shreds.

"I gotcha Aero!"

Jaune ran in with a shout causing the creature to turn its head. The Beowolf roared in anger as Jaune slashed at its forearm. He raised his shield as a blow came from the grimm making him stagger. Seeing that the beast was distracted, I scrambled to my feet, immediately running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Jaune cried in confusion.

"RUN!"

Jaune hesitated for a moment before sheathing his sword and sprinting alongside me with the beowolf hot on our trail. The two of us kept running but the sounds behind us kept getting louder with each passing minute. The grimm growled before crouching down and leaping into the air, landing right in front of me.

_'Oh no...'_

"Aero look out!"  
 _  
_Seeing the grimm raise its claws I let out a panicked yell, shutting my eyes tightly and swinging the spear in my hand for all I had, expecting the worst. But instead of feeling the pain, there was a heavy thud at the end of my weapon. Opening my eyes, I watched as the beowolf sailed backwards from the attack before crashing into a tree with a yelp.

"Did...did I do that...?"

The grimm lay there for a moment before shaking its head. Climbing to it's feet and letting out a bone-chilling roar before charging at me. Legs still shaking, I tried to raise the spear when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a faint gleam as something shot past me. A hunk of metal almost the size of my head slammed down onto the Beowolf's skull with a disturbing crunch.

"Whoo hoo!" The culprit stood triumphantly on the grimm's corpse as it disintegrated. Mint colored eyes and tangerine-colored hair, Nora gave her work a small nod before turning to me. "Hee hee, sorry." she said with a huge grin plastered on her face. "I know you had that one but I couldn't help myself. I mean it's been so long since I've seen any action, like REALLY long. Well maybe not REALLY long but a pretty long time. Hey did you know that-"

I shakily collapsed on the grass, still preoccupied with what had occurred to listen to her rambling.  _'That was close...if Nora hadn't shown up, who knows what might have happened! Just barely starting here in this world, and I've come close to dying three times already! How many more times is this going to happen? Did I really come here just to run around and have people protect me?!'_

I looked at Nora who was still happily rambling on, like the grimm that had attacked earlier was nothing more than a rowdy kitten. When would I get that level of composure? That level of confidence.

"Whoa!" Nora turned around and saw Jaune. "Looks like I found two teammates for the price of one! Talk about a bargain. Hello everyone, I'm Nora Valkyrie, teammate #3! So, what's your name?"

"Me?" Jaune asked a little surprised "I'm Jaune Arc, that's Aero over there. Hey, thanks for your help earlier."  
"Psht, it was nothing."

"Nora."

The orange haired girl looked in my direction as I called her name. "Yes, new teammate?"

I walked forward, lifting my spear and hacking at a decent sized branch in a tree above me causing it to fall. "I want you to hit me." I said, handing the branch out to her. The two of them both looked at me in confusion.

"How exactly does this help us?" Jaune asked  
"Yeah, we're supposed to be doing that to the GRIMM, not each other, like your enthusiasm though."

"No, I need you to hit me with this branch okay?"

I wasn't trained like the others, I still fear pain and the idea of getting hit. Well, so does every other huntsman but...I do a lot more. However, I still have the aura and body of a huntsman. It's like if a gun expert was given a combat knife instead. They would be a lot less effective than before, but they could still put up a fight. I was far from helpless, I just...didn't really know how to use the tools I'd been given.

Nora looked at the branch club I gave her with uncertain eyes. "And you're SURE you want me to hit you?"

"Yes." I planted my feet in the ground, dropping my weapon and trying to keep my arms at my side. "Whenever you're ready." If I can stand here, knowing I'm gonna be hit and still watch it as it happens, I might get closer to getting over my fears.

"Alright, if you say so." A wild smile appeared on her face, raising the thick branch over her head as if it were her hammer. A frightening image for anyone who actually knew Nora.

_'It's okay...you got this...don't move. Watch the attack as it happens, you've got aura so it shouldn't hurt that bad_ _.._ _.probably'_ Despite trying to reassure myself with the facts, I was putting my trust in aura, something that as far as I knew, didn't exist in my world, so that wasn't very reassuring. A familiar fear gripped my chest as I saw the club come crashing down. Instinctively closing my eyes, and jumping back.

**THWAK!  
** There was a smashing sound as the branch hit the ground. Nora looked at the spot where I'd jumped back with a confused expression.

"Dang it. Sorry Nora...let's try that again."  
The two of us got into position yet again, and Nora lifted the branch, bringing it down towards my face.

_'Shit!'_  
Once more, the branch hit an empty spot after I'd fearfully retreated.  
"Huh? Aero I thought you WANTED to be hit."

Jaune shook his head. "We should get going."  
"No wait! One more chance! I won't move this time! I promise!"

Nora glanced at Jaune and shrugged, walking over to me and bringing up the branch yet again. I watched as the piece of wood turned into a blur that shot towards me.  
 _'Don't move! Don't move! DO! NOT! MOVE!'_

Once again, my vision went black as I closed my eyes and covered my face. Only this time...something smacked my arms, leaving a slight stinging sensation. But...it barely hurt at all. "That's...it?" Despite knowing my aura would take most of the damage, I was still surprised that it had actually worked. My legs were trembling and my heart beat like crazy. I mean, I wasn't supposed to block it, but I didn't retreat this time! It'd felt like I took an actual step forward! "AGAIN!" I shouted, looking at Nora excitedly.

"You got it!" Nora seemed to be having fun with hitting me...a little too much fun honestly. She swung the branch in rapid succession, striking my face, legs, shoulders and a few other spots. There was barely any pain at all, I don't know why I was so scared in the first place! I've got a force field!

"HA HA HA!" I happily laughed raising my arms with the rain of blows coming down on me before the branch broke in Nora's hands. Jaune made an unusual face, awkwardly scratching his head.  
"Uh Aero...you're not a masochist are you?"

I immediately stopped at his words. "What..."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." he said making a placating gesture. "It's just...I think maybe we should get out of the woods first."

"I am NOT a masochist!"

"Shhh." Jaune quietly hushed putting a finger to his lips and looking around.

"Hey, what's a masochist?" Nora asked trailing next to me.

"Er...I'll tell you about it when you're older." You know, I'd forgotten something since I came here. I'm talking to Jaune and Nora, like REALLY talking to them. Two days I'd only dreamed of such a thing, and now here I am. It's actually too bad...if circumstances were different I'd be a bit happier chatting with them. "Try and keep your voices down from here on. We were attacked by only a single grimm last time. It was probably just a scout with others nearby."

"Psht." Nora said dismissively waving a hand. "Don't worry about them, we can handle those things easy peasy."

"Speak for yourself Nora." Aura shield or not, I'm not gonna go looking around for grimm to fight. "The point of this exercise is to get our relic and find team members. No matter how many grimm we kill it won't help us. It'll just take our energy not to mention draw more attention from other grimm."

"Uggggggh. Finnnnnnnnnnnnnne." Nora groaned and slumping her head forward.

Suddenly off in the distance explosions could be heard. This caused the Nora to immediately perk up, her eyes practically shining. "Did you hear that?! Come on, let' go check it out!"

"Wait what about that talk about avoiding the grimm?" Jaune said spreading his arms.

"That fight means we'll find more grimm but it also means we might find a teammate. No time to lose!" Nora shouted enthusiastically running forward. She sprung upwards catching Magnhild on a branch and flipping onto it before continuing to run. The sounds of battle got louder as we approached the scene. Running through the bushes, countless small branches slowed me down and pulled at my clothes. When we reached a clearing, I caught sight of a golden-haired girl currently giving a flurry of blows to a large bear-like grimm.

_'Jackpot! I managed to find Yang again.'_

Yang's eyes flickered to us and a sly smile crossed her face. All of the sudden, Yang became much showier in her attacks, now having an audience. She stopped her savage blows and jumped and did a flip, jerking her arms and causing her shotgun gauntlets to fire. The recoil accelerated her spin as brought the heel of her leg down on the back of the grimm's head with terrifying momentum, even bringing the large ursa minor to the ground and briefly stunning it. All this happened in only a second. With one final punch, the grimm fell apart under her strike and disappeared.

_'Wow...'_

My body froze as Yang walked right up to me. Extending a hand, her two fingers went under my chin and closed my mouth, which was embarrassingly enough, hanging open from shock at her earlier feat. Something I'd wished I'd noticed much earlier.

"You like what you see?" Yang asked chuckling.

"V-very much so..."

"Yang that was awesome! Did you SEE that spin kick?!" A familiar childish voice cried out.  
"I know right?!" Nora said responding with equal enthusiasm.

I blinked in surprise at that voice as Ruby jumped up in excitement. Wait how long had Ruby been standing there?

"Yep." Yang cracked her knuckles "Looks like I still know how to please em." she turned to me. "Guess we'll be seeing each other more often as a team huh?" Yang said looking at me and Nora.

_'On a team? But how could the five of us...wait where's Jaune? Oh! Yang thinks it's just me and Nora!'_ "Yep a great team! Me, you, Ruby, Nora and no one else!" What would our team name be I wonder? Yang, Nora, Ruby, and Aero...YARN?

"Guh!" All four of us turned our head as Jaune fell out of the bushes panting. "Sorry for...*huff* the holdup, I...*huff* accidentally tripped and lost sight of you guys."

"Jaune?" Ruby said making a peculiar face.

"Oh, Ruby hi."

"There you are." Nora walked over to the exhausted Jaune and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "I was wondering where you'd wandered off to."

"Wait so, he's already with you two?" Yang asked. "You guys have three members on your team right now?"

"Yep!" Nora chirped before I could stop her.  
"Wait, so, how would this work?" Ruby responded tilting her head.

"I'm...not sure." An unexpected loophole in Ozpin's exam rules. We're supposed to join up with whoever we make eye contact with, but the members on a team has to equal four. This means my team of 3 can't join up with Yang's team of 2 or else we'd be breaking the number rule. But if we  **don't**  join up, then we'd be breaking the eye contact rule... Worst case scenario, only one team is composed of four members and everyone else accidentally ends up in groups of three. "Either way we end up breaking the rules." I said shaking my head. "We should part ways for now, there's really nothing we can do."

"Yeah, I don't think it's possible to join our members like this." Ruby said frowning. "Anyway, me and Yang are gonna make a beeline towards the end. Yang thinks that some of the more talented students will be there if they've gotten there first. Guess we'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll probably move ahead at our own pace. By the way, we haven't met yet, have we? I'm Aero." I said extending a hand towards her.

"Ruby." she said taking it after a slight hesitation.  
I noticed with some surprise that Ruby's small hands were covered with callouses over her fingers and palms as I studied them. Her hands felt a lot rougher than I thought it would.

"Um..." I looked up at Ruby who was wearing an uncomfortable expression. "Can I have my hand back now?"  
"Er, sorry..."

"Aw, my baby sis made a new friend!" Yang cooed.  
"Yang!"

"Heh, seems like Ruby's pretty lucky to have a sister like you."  
"I guess..." Ruby said doubtfully.

"Glad SOMEONE finally gets it." Yang said resting her arm on her sister's head before smiling at me. "Aero right? I'll see you around. Come on Ruby."  
"Bye everyone, good luck Jaune."

Ruby shot off into a direction at an impressive speed with her sister tagging along.

"Hehe, she said she'll see me around..." Nora looked at me and then turned to the retreating Yang before looking back at me. Her eyes narrowed before waving her hand back in front of my face to try and catch my attention.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Nora said innocently, trying to hide a goofy grin. "Anyway, I just remembered something! My secret call!"

"Your secret call? I don't follow..."  
"Yeah me either."

"Don't worry guys." Nora said with a mischievous grin. "I've got a secret signal that'll make someone come to US." Nora cupped her hands in front of her mouth like a megaphone. "Qrrrraawwww..." she cried out softly "Qrrrraaah..."

Wait, is Nora doing that stupid sloth call she told Ren about? She can't be serious. "Uh Nora, what are you doing?" Jaune asked

"SHHHH!" Nora hissed. "I'm using my secret call." she cupped her hands again. "Qrrrrrraaaaaaawwww."

I facepalmed shaking my head. "This is a waste of time."

"Qrrrrrrawwww."  
A few minutes passed with Nora doing that call. Aside from a few birds, it was completely quiet causing Nora's head to droop. "Maybe the reception's not that strong in this forest..."

"Yeah...that's gotta be it..." I said giving her a small pat on the head trying to console her.

"Alright...let's go." Nora sighed.  
We all turned around to continue when there was a rustle in the bushes behind us. Immediately fumbled with my spear quickly pulling it out in front of me while Jaune and Nora got into battle positions. The rustling got slowly louder as my heart beat in suspense.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Jaune let out a scared cry and raised his sword to charge in when Nora quickly reached out her arm in his path.

"Wait."At her urging Jaune reluctantly stopped as the sound in the bushes got louder. Still holding our breath, out walked not a grimm, but a black haired teen with sharp purple eyes. Upon seeing us he lowered his weapons and his eyes flickered to Nora.

"Ren!?"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" How the hell did Ren find us?! Don't tell me he actually heard that ridiculous 'secret call' of theirs.

Nora bolted over to him with alarming speed, barely stopping in time and somehow managing not to crash into him. "Haha I knew it!" she yelled excitedly. "You heard my secret call!" Ren tilted his head and gave her a quizzical smile.

Now I know Ren has really good senses but I don't think even HE heard us. It's probably more likely he heard the commotion with Yang and Ruby earlier and came to investigate. Nora however, ignored Ren's confused smile and yanked him over to meet us.

"Guys, meet our newest team member. Wait." she turned to him. "You don't have anyone with you Ren right? Just you?" Ren smiled and gave a nod."YES! Our newest member."

"No complaints here." Ren is a skilled, perceptive student. With him around my chances of making it out of here alive rose by a decent amount.  
"Who is leading this group might I ask?" Ren said speaking up.

"Oh well...we actually don't have a leader..." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. "We've kinda just been moving along trying to find the last of our teammates. Wait...how DO we choose a leader?"

"Doesn't matter." I said waving a hand dismissively. "Ozpin will figure that out. As long as we can work as a team and get the relic, we can all get out of this mess."

"Great. Where the relics?"

"That's...the part I'm not sure of..."

Ren pondered for a bit before running to the tallest tree. He jumped, kicking off of it to gain more height before sinking his bladed pistols into the bark. With one continuous movement, he pulled himself up and leaped off the pistols he embedded in the tree as a platform.

_'Hot damn, when do I get to move like that?'_

With one final flip, he reached the near top of the tree and looked around for a moment before returning to us. "I can see an enormous clearing with many stone pillars not far from here if we get there we should be able to obtain our relics."

"Alright Ren, you the man." I grinned and motioned for a high five.

Ren stood there looking for at my hand for a moment before giving a small smile and walking in the direction he indicated before. Ah, I guess Ren's only buddy-buddy with Nora. Come to think of it, he didn't talk very much in the beginning of the series unless he thought it was necessary. Well, I guess that happens when your parents are killed in front of you and your only friend is an enormous chatterbox.

Nora put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't take it personally."

"I won't, I know Ren's just like that. He'll warm up later on."

Her brows raised. "Didn't you just meet him like 30 seconds ago?"

"I'm psychic." I said with a playful smirk.

Boy was THAT a bad idea. From then on she continued to pester me with countless questions about the future. I tried to ignore her, but that didn't work. Nora was already used to the silent treatment from Ren. So if anything, she took my silence as a reason to keep talking to me about the most ridiculous things. Good god woman we're in a forest of deadly monsters. Surely you have more pressing matters to worry about than what your next meal is going to be.

"C'mon Aero..." Nora persisted, not the least bit daunted by my ignoring her. "What color's my underwear?"

"Nora, if I'm right about your underwear you'll call me a pervert, and if I'm wrong you'll call me a fraud. I lose either way."

The orange haired girl gasped. "You ARE psychic!"

"Hey look, there's the relic site!" Jaune said excitedly  
 _'Oh thank god...'_

An enormous stone ruin came into view, it looked like some sort of grand hall with over a dozen pedestals. This place had obviously seen better days, but looking at it, you could feel the history of this place, the wear, and tear of the ages. It wasn't the only ruins in the forest either, along the way there were several man-made objects in the forest which seemed to hint at an ancient civilization. Remarkably, each one of the pedestals still had their own pieces on them, not a single one of them was missing. It seems we were the first ones to arrive.

"Chess pieces." Ren said quietly.

"So then, we just pick whatever piece represents us or whatever?" We each walked forward taking our piece.

"Ooooh..." Nora stared at the rook with wide-eyed fascination before snatching it and dancing around with it on her head. "I'm the queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"What'd you pick Ren?" I asked turning to him. Ren opened his hand revealing a tall piece with a pointed top. "Nora the rook and Ren the bishop huh? Hmm. I think a rook suits her quite well." Rooks move in a straightforward manner, forward and back, left and right. It works for a simple girl like Nora.

"I picked this one." Jaune said holding up a pawn. "It's nice, it's simple...it's me."  
"Jaune...have you ever played chess before?"

"No, why?"  
"Um, well never mind it's not that important."

"Don't keep us in suspense." Nora joked, lightly elbowing my side. "What'd YOU pick?"

"This one." I said showing a slightly large piece with a crown. "It's supposed to represent the king."

"Well someone thinks awful highly of themselves." Jaune chuckled.  
"The opposite actually. I consider the king to be the second most useless piece in the game. It's not very effective on it's own, it constantly needs to be protected and if it's taken everything falls apart."

"That bad?" Jaune asked with surprise. What's the worst piece in chess?"

"Well..." My gaze shifted downward to the pawn in Jaune's hands.  
"Oh..." Jaune sighed and drooped his head. "I don't suppose it's too late to change my mind?"

**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**  
  
"What?!" We all looked up in shock as a giant black crow-like grimm flew overhead. It didn't seem to notice our presence and kept on past us. Soon afterward sounds of a desperate battle were heard right where the Nevermore had headed.

"Someone's in trouble! C'mon gang!" Nora led the charge, bringing us to a dense thicket of trees. Carefully peeking out, I saw Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss huddle in a defensive circle with the Nevermore in front of them and an oversized black scorpion behind them.

"Wow." Yang said keeping her gauntlets raised and at the ready. "This situation looks pretty GRIMM huh?" 

_'Okay what's going on?! Why is everything so drastically different from how it was before?!'_


	4. Stalking the Deathstalker

"Oh this is bad..."

Team RWBY looked to be in a really dangerous situation. Deathstalker rampaging on the ground, Nevermore causing havoc in the skies and still no Pyrrha. Last time, both teams were able to deal with these monstrosities. But their last encounter didn't include me. I was a FAR-CRY from being able to replace Pyrrha. Without her here there would be a lot more pressure to deal with than the previous battle.

"We have to go help!" said Jaune drawing his sword

"Wait!" I shouted, stepping in front of him. "We can't just jump in there willy-nilly! If we do we'll get crushed!"

My fighting prowess is far from great, so going head-on against these kinds of grimm was out of the question. What am I supposed to do, I don't even know my own semblance.

"Come on." Nora said giving me a pat on the back and trying to be reassuring. "You don't know that for sure."  
"Yes I do! I watched...the...show..." Wait a minute.

"What? The show?" The orange haired teen seemed taken aback by my words. Her teammates standing around her looked similarly befuddled.

That's IT! I watched the show! I might not be a great fighter, but there IS still something I can do! I know just about everything about the characters present here. Their backstories, their fighting styles, their semblances! All of it! This kind of knowledge is invaluable on the battlefield. We might still be able to win without Pyrrha! I'm not a fan of running headfirst into danger, but sitting back and watching while Team RWBY get hurt was even more out of the question.

"We'll go out there." I said to my confused teammates "Just...give me a second to think." What's the best way to handle this? I took a deep breath making a praying gesture with my hands and resting the tips of my fingers on my face. "Let's see...Ren's...no. Yang, Weiss. Nora...Nora. But how..."

My teammates' expressions gradually became darker, watching Team RWBY struggle as I murmured to myself.  
"Well?!" Jaune asked impatiently

"Alright alright. I've got something." It's not a GREAT plan, but it's the best I can do on short notice. "Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna rush out and cause an enormous commotion. Ren, try and take the Deathstalker's attention by shooting it with your pistols." "Nora." I said turning to her. "Save your ammunition, when I give the signal I want you to hit that grimm with your heart grenade formation thingy."

Nora blinked in surprise, probably about how I knew about her weapon, but then she gave a confident grin. "You got it!."  
"GO!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

We all burst out of the forest and into the grassy clearing yelling at the top of our lungs. Not the most majestic appearance I'll admit. Everyone froze at the sudden outburst. Team RWBY had puzzled looks on their faces. The Deathstalker perked up at our hollering and swiveled around to face our group, even the Nevermore high in the sky turned to cock it's head at us.

"WEISS! NOW!" I yelled cupping my hands over my mouth. "FREEZE THAT THING'S LEGS!" The white haired princess took a second to compose herself before shaking off her surprise.

"Listen you! I don't need help from-"  
"JUST DO IT!"

With an irritated sigh, Weiss took a graceful stance, aligning her sword to the middle of her face. A spiraling white glyph appeared under the Deathstalker who was too busy with its attention on us to notice.

"SCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAW!"

The grimm cried out in surprise as an enormous chunk of ice materialized right from under it, freezing its legs to the ground.

"GRAAAAAAH!" I lifted my silver spear and slammed the pointed end obliquely into the ground with as much force as Aero's muscles would allow. "NORA!"

"With pleasure!" Nora leaped high in the air landing on the end of the spear and springing forward. She giggled, sailing over the restrained Deathstalker as Magnhild shifted from a large hammer to a grenade launcher which then opened up its front end. "Say ahhhhh..." Nora clicked the trigger sending a deceptively cute stream of grenades in a heart formation.

"Take cover!" Ruby yelled as she and the rest of her teammates scattered from the unlucky beast.

Explosion after explosion rang out as the Deathstalker let out horrified shrieks with each one. When the pink smoke cleared, the giant grimm let out a creaking sound as its legs gave out on it, dropping with a thud.

"Did...did that do it?"

"Look out!"

I was barely able to turn my head in time as I saw a mass of black shadows streaking towards me. Instinctively, I covered my head and rolled forward as the Nevermore rained down feathers skewering the ground. In the midst of that, someone grabbed my hand and yanked me over to cover behind the stone ruins. Taking a second to catch my breath I turned to thank my helper and saw Yang cautiously peeking around the edge at the large flying grimm.

"Here!" she said, thrusting a spear into my arms. "You forgot this."

"D-buh...thanks." As usual, I had a natural talent for being ultra suave and knowing exactly what to say to the ladies in any given situation.

Ren, Ruby and a couple of the other students fired off at the Nevermore, their attacks leaving colorful streaks shooting through the air and crashing against their foe, but to no avail. With the exception of Nora's grenade launcher, their projectiles might as well have been spitballs. Another rain of feather blades forced them into cover.

**"SCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"**

I shuddered at the familiar screech as every student stopped what they were doing and turned to see Deathstalker who we had all assumed was dead, rise to its legs and charge forward.

_'Well shit, my plan didn't work...'_

Blake and Ren rushed forward to meet the grimm. Jumping and somersaulting over its pincers, their blades impressively flashed against the grimm's hide. The Deathstalker however completely unfazed, swung it's pincers once more. There was a shrill sound as Blake suddenly disappeared from its range of attack, quickly reappearing just out the way. Ren was not so lucky. The force sent him flying backward, crashing into Jaune and landing next to me and Yang.

"Ugh..." Jaune quickly picked himself up. "We can't deal with this thing if we have to watch our back every five seconds for raining feathers!"

"Jaune's right, we're gonna have to split the two of them up. If one group finishes their grimm they can go help the others."

I turned towards Ruby and Weiss who's attention was still on the Nevermore. I can't remember exactly how the Deathstalker was killed, but if memory serves, Team RWBY was able to handle the Nevermore themselves by dragging it up a cliff like a guillotine. Problem is, my actions have already changed things a little. So it wasn't GUARANTEED they'd kill it the exact same way. "Can I leave that thing to your team?" I asked Yang gesturing to the flying grimm.

"C'mon, who do you think you're talking to?" she said flashing me one of her signature grins. "You just be sure to take care of 'grumpy' over there."

"Right." I took a deep breath readying myself for what was to come and sprinted out from behind my rocky cover. The Nevermore squawked seeing me and Yang make a dash for our respective teams and turned around for another bombing run.

"Nora!" I yelled. "Still got some grenades?"

The orange haired girl parried one of the Deathstalker pincers, briefly disengaging from it. "Yeah! Want me to heart bomb it again?"

"No, it's hide is too tough. Try and see if you can get it to follow us into the forest. We might be able to slow it down a little there. After that, well..." I'm not really sure what to do after we got the Deathstalker to follow us. I had kinda hoped that my first plan would be enough to kill it. The only thing I can think of right now is taking some pressure off of team RWBY. "I'll figure something out...maybe."

"You got it Mr. Psychic."

Nora put her fingers to her lips and loudly whistled causing Blake and Ren to look in her direction. After seeing her weapon change to a grenade launcher again the two of them immediately understood and pulled back. The Deathstalker turned to follow them but stopped as it was enveloped in a pink explosion.

"Yoo-hoo!" Nora waved at the creature turning it's attention on us once more. "Come and get us!"

Me, Nora, Ren and Jaune sprinted for all we were worth into the forest with that thing hot on our tail. My breath starting to become ragged as we moved, beads of sweat appearing on my body. Though if we're being honest, I was probably sweating more out of fear rather than exhaustion. Once again, pretty grateful I'm in Aero's body right now, because there is  **no way** I could ever perform like this under normal circumstances.

The ground shook behind us with the Deathstalker charging at us with full speed.  _'Good lord, it sounds like we're being chased by a freaking train!'_ Making it to the forest on time I quickly dove to the side. There was a shattering sound behind me as the grimm smashed it's way through the trees like they were glass. "Gah!" I covered my face as an explosion of splinters rained down on me and my teammates. Quickly getting back together, the four of us stood before our enormous opponent.

"Okay, we're in the forest, what now?" Nora asked.

Yeah, that's still kind of a work in progress... "I'm open to ideas?" I said with a shrug.

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ren narrowed his eyes darted forward without another word towards the Deathstalker.

"Hey wait!"

The grimm snapped its pincers at the oncoming target. Relaxing his body, Ren leaped forward and spun like a twisting arrow, narrowly making it through the gap in the pincers before they snapped shut. He somersaulted in the air peppering the Deathstalker with his bladed pistols.

"That won't work! If Nora's grenades didn't do the trick what makes you think your pea-shooters will?"

The grimm swung it's stinger towards Ren the second he landed.

"Look out!"

Me, Jaune and Nora all responded running in to aid him. Ren's hand's glowed with a magenta light as he caught the stinger with his bare hands, faltering against the strength of the creature. The Deathstalker hesitated for a second then snatched Ren up with his pincers while he was busy holding off the stinger. Once more it raised it's stinger to its helpless victim and its tail darted forward.

"Oh no you DON'T!" I raised my spear blocking the stinger again, narrowly catching it by the tip of the stinger point. "Guh..."  _'Holy cow!'_ I could feel my entire BODY absolutely trembling, having to give every possible ounce of strength just to hold off its attack.

"HAAA!" Nora jumped over me in my defending position and slammed her hammer on top of the Deathstalker's head. The grimm loosened it's grip on Ren due to the impact, allowing him to pull himself free and jump back. I was still struggling with the stinger when I saw a large black claw heading my way.

"Shit!"

Jaune stepped in front of me, deflecting the claw with his shield. He then stepped forward and slashed the Deathstalker in the face with his sword.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!"  
The grimm let out a shriek and took a few steps backward while I stared in shock.

You're kidding me, THAT somehow hurt it!? My joy was short-lived when the Deathstalker slammed Jaune with its other pincer, battering him like a rag doll.

"JAUNE!"

I cast a glance back Ren and Nora, who gave me a quick nod to go check on him while they kept its attention. Jaune lay face-down on the grass motionless. Still not moving after being hit. As I approached, to my terror I noticed a small puddle of red by his head. "No..." I immediately got on the ground, turning him over. A small gash had opened up on the side of his temple causing blood to seep out of his head. "This doesn't make sense! Jaune! Jaune!"

Jaune's eyes weakly fluttered open at my shouting voice. "Oh...hey..." he said still dazed. "Did you get the license plate of that bus..."

What's going on?! Jaune shouldn't have been pulverized by an attack like that! His aura should've protected him! Unless... "Jaune!" I said shaking him back to his sense. "Did Pyrrha unlock your aura?"

His eyes looked at me in confusion. "What? Aura?"

Oh my god...Jaune hasn't had his aura unlocked! He never met Pyrrha in the forest! He never met her because of ME! It's my fault Jaune's in such a sorry state! I grunted, hoisting Jaune's shoulder over my head, walking him over to a nearby tree and setting him against it.

"Ah...don't worry about me...I'll be on my feet...in no time..."

"No. Jaune, rest here for a moment, when you get your strength back I want you to fall back."

"But-"

"No buts!" I snapped. Glancing over back at the Deathstalker, Ren and Nora were having trouble with the two of us gone. "Listen Jaune. I don't have time to explain it, but you don't have aura right now. No aura, no fighting. PERIOD." I left the injured Jaune on the tree, picking up my spear and returning to the battle. While I felt bad sending him off like that, a question lingered in my mind as I returned. How did a simple sword manage to hurt the Deathstalker so badly?

"Where's Jaune?" Nora asked landing right beside me after an attack.  
"He's resting. Jaune's in no condition to fight right now. We'll somehow have to manage."

"Well that's...less than good."

Ren dodged a pincer attack, back-flipping and joined us panting heavily.  
"This thing has to have a weakness." Ren said glaring at the Deathstalker. "If this thing really was unbeatable I doubt the headmaster would allow us to fight it."

"You'd be surprised what the headmaster allows." I said sadly shaking my head. "Anyway, a weakness..."

Looking at the Deathstalker, there wasn't a single scratch on its face. Despite this, it cried out in pain when attacked and stepped back. But what would...  
"The eyes!" Jaune must've accidentally hit one when he struck its face. Ren's right. If this thing really was completely armored from head to toe then it would be almost impossible for it to move. "Ren, think you can hit its eyes?"

He glanced at me still out of breath and sweating a bit. After thinking for a moment, gave a quick nod without another word.

_'Ren's really pushing himself here, we'd better hurry up and try to finish this pretty soon...'_ "This isn't going to be easy, I need you two to take that grimm's attention so I can get close to it. There's something that I need to see for myself. But if Ren can hit the eyes, that just might give me the opening I need." Ren readjusted his pistols with a click while me and Nora stood at the ready.  _'I wonder, what would Jaune do in this situation...no, don't get distracted.'_

"Go!"

The three of us sprinted off towards our target. The Deathstalker's claws swung towards me. I ducked under it, rolling under the pincers. The stinger wasn't far after I'd passed the claws, but...for some reason I wasn't afraid as it closed in. If anything I was feeling...excited. Maybe I was all hopped up on adrenaline, or maybe I'd finally lost my mind due to the stress of so many life and death encounters. Either way, it's helpful at the moment, so I can't complain.

"Gotcha covered Aero!"

Nora swung her hammer like a bat, deflecting the stinger while Ren raised his pistols and fired. The shots streaked past my body with surprising accuracy, missing me and peppering the eyes of the Deathstalker. The large grimm shrieked and raised its claws to its face stepping backward. I took this opportunity to zip-line to the nearest tree with the grappling hook.

"Now let's see..." I looked down at the briefly occupied creature. "I knew it!"  
The back of the Deathstalker was heavily armored but it wasn't  **completely**  armored. The white shell-like parts on it's back were large segments joined together with a VERY thin line of an unarmored area where the joints met. This was exactly what I'd been hoping for, but hitting it would like be threading a needle.

_'It's moving around too much, I can't hit it at this rate.'_ "Nora, do you have any more grenades?" I called down from the tree.

"Just one."

"Try and shoot in front of that thing's face"

Nora loaded Magnhild and aimed, firing the last of her rounds causing a pink explosion in front of the Deathstalker. Briefly unable to see with the cloud in front of it the creature paused.

"NOW!" I jumped off of the tree above the grimm with my spear tightly clenched in both hands. Adding the momentum of my drop to the attack, I narrowly drove the spear into one of the small spaces between its segments, sinking in the spear by about a foot. "Ha! Eat that you stupi-WHOOOOOOAAA."

The grimm thrashed under me throwing he off of it with my spear still lodged in it's back. I landed right in front of it as the smokescreen disappeared.

"AERO!"  
The glowing stinger flashed towards me as I closed my eyes, desperately covering my face with my hands. Hearing a loud metallic sound, I opened my eyes to see Jaune standing in front of me with both hands on the shield, fending off the attack. "Jaune?!"

"Hey." Jaune looked at me with a forced smile, visibly struggling with defending against the attack but trying to play it cool. "Looks like you were in a bit of trouble there huh?" He angled his shield to the side, causing the stinger pressing down on him to slide off of his shield and strike the ground. "Come on!" Jaune grabbed my shoulder pulling me back while Ren and Nora kept its attention.

"Jaune, I thought I told you to leave! You're not protected like the rest of us, if you take another hit you could get killed."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I know but...I just couldn't leave." Jaune looked up at me meeting my eyes. "Besides, I came here already knowing that I could get killed. This aura stuff or whatever hasn't changed anything. I can still help!"

Wait, who is this person? Because it certainly isn't Jaune.

"If I can help out then I will. I'm not running away!"

Wow...well what do you know, Jaune DOES have some guts. I'm actually...impressed? Still, there's a difference between courage and foolishness. A Huntsman or Huntress without aura to protect them, might as well be a ripe tomato. The fact Jaune managed to get this far without aura is nothing short of a miracle. I SHOULD send him away anyway but...

Jaune looked at me with an unusually determined look in his eyes waiting on my next words.  
 _'I can't say no to that...'_

"Fine..." I said giving up. "Against my better judgment you can stay, we're gonna need you anyway."

"Great! I knew that you guys couldn't go on without me!"

Not two seconds in, and I'm already regretting my decision. "I need you as part of a distraction with me and Ren. ONLY DISTRACTION got it? Don't actually try and fight that thing. If you want to get yourself killed, do it when our lives aren't on the line. I'll explain the plan when we're with the others." I turned back to the other two and cupped my hands over my mouth. "TEMPORARY RETREAT!"

Ren and Nora perked up at my shout and disengaged from the Deathstalker, following me and Jaune in the retreat. The creature roared behind us as we fled, sounding like we were being pursued by a freight train. "Look!" I said pointing to the spear still lodged in it's back. "I found a chink in it's armor. If we can give my weapon a good hard smack, it'll drive that thing into it's back and we can end this once and for all!"

"I get it!" Nora exclaimed. "Like a hammer and nail right?"

"Hammer is right. Me Ren and Jaune will try and give you a clear shot, try and make it count." The four of us broke off, with Nora excitedly leaping onto a nearby tree and waiting. "Jaune, left! Ren, middle! I'll take the right."

We all stood on different sides of the Deathstalker, ready to act. One person attacking to draw it's attention while the other two wait until it looks like the attacker is being overwhelmed. With three prey attacking from three directions the large grimm would have to switch it's attention back and forth.

_'Sorry Ren.'_  I thought.  _'I put you in front of that thing because honestly, what are me and Jaune gonna do? At least I'll be safe over-'_

The grimm immediately turned to the right facing me.  
"What?"

It let out a cry and chased after me.  
 _'WHAT?! What are you doing?! I put REN in front of you, go after HIM!'_

I ran towards the tree Nora was on when I felt something clamp onto my legs as I was running, lifting me in the air. As I dangled in front the Deathstalker's face, its pincers tightened around my body, slowly clamping down.

_'Shit...where's...Nora?!'_

And right when things were looking bad.

"WA-HOOOOOOO!" Nora descended from the sky like a meteor, her hammer crashing down onto the end of my spear on the grimm's back. There was a loud crunching sound as the spear sunk entirely into the Deathstalker's back. The very ground itself trembled at the terrific display of force from her. Remind me never to get on Nora's bad side...

With one last pitiful wail, the grimm dropped me and collapsed finally meeting its end. The four of us stood quietly as our seemingly undefeatable opponent died. The silence persisted until...

"AWWWWWWW YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" Surprisingly, that voice didn't come from Nora's mouth, but my own. I jumped in the air pumping my fist up in excitement. "Who's the boss? I AM! Next time don't mess with me!" I excitedly turned around. "Hi five!" Jaune and Ren stopped just staring at me with a surprised expression on their faces. "Well don't get all excited at once! It's not like we just killed a giant grimm or anything!" Seriously, what are those guys looking at me like that for?

"I'll take that high five." Nora said running over and slapping my hand, with a satisfying sting. Ren on the other hand, fell face first to the ground exhausted from our fight. Poor Ren, he and Nora were pretty much the backbone for our team.

"Looks like we finally managed to win." Good lord, can you imagine having to do something this exciting every day? Well, maybe not every day, but you get it.

Nora chuckled sitting down next to Ren and giving him a pat on the back.

"Nora YOU were amazing. I'm glad we got a heavy hitter like you on our team."

"What about me?" Jaune asked, looking towards me for praise.

"Jaune? Well...yeah, you did good too. Things would have been bad if you weren't here. I'm glad you ended up coming back, even if you shouldn't have..."  
Plus...he might've ended up saved my life, but there's no way I'd actually say that out loud.

Nora helped Ren to his feet. "So how do you think the other team is doing?"  
"THE OTHER TEAM!"

I frantically grabbed my spear making a mad dash towards the stone ruins. How the hell could I have forgotten about them?! Bursting through the clearing out of breath, I spotted Ruby at the top of a cliff looking down at a decapitated Nevermore.

"Phew..." They're okay. I'm glad things turned out like before. I let out a sigh and slumped against a stone pillar. The relief reminded me of how tired I actually was. Still, I felt an indescribable feeling of contentment in my chest. I had really done it, I'd taken down a Deathstalker of all things. Maybe being a huntsman wasn't such a farfetched idea after all. I could get used to feeling like this...

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark."

Back at the academy after the exam, Ozpin called the names of students who even  **I**  barely knew anything about. The crowd let out cheers as the four of them were announced to the audience. The crowd was composed entirely of...you guessed it, shadow people. Am I really the only one who notices this? I gotta remember to ask someone later.

"The four of you have decided on the black bishop pieces. From this moment onward, you will be work together as...Team Cardinal (CRDL). Led by Cardin Winchester"

Right after he spoke Pyrrha walked towards the stage with three other girls I hadn't seen in the show following her.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Jacey Lynn, Sophie Spire, Raelin Greene."

"The four of you have chosen the white rook pieces. From this moment on you will work together as...Team Jasper (JSPR). Led by Jacey Lynn."

Now this is a little strange, I've never seen those three girls before. I haven't seen them in the show, and they certainly weren't in the exam of the Emerald Forest. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Aero in the exam either. Did something happen to him? Did he get into some accident that made him unable to show up?

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said continuing. "The four of you have chosen the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will word together as Team Ruby (RWBY). Led by...Ruby Rose.

Up on the stage, Weiss briefly made a startled expression and looked at Ruby with a slight frown, but quickly regained her composure in front of the audience when she realized everyone's attention was on them. Yang for her part was thrilled, immediately throwing her arms around her younger sister for a hug.

Ren walked forward leading our group snapping out of my daze.

"Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Aero Cairn, Nora Valkyrie. The pieces the four of you have chosen represent the jack of all trades. From this moment on you will all work together as...Team Argent (ARJN)."

Huh, wait a minute, that team name starts with...

"Led by Aero Cairn."

"Me?" Once again the crowd applauded as our team was announced. Nora happily hugged Ren. Jaune for his part chuckled and lightly bumped my shoulder with his fist. "Ha..." Well, I guess it makes sense. I did play a pretty big role in saving team RWBY and helping lead my team to victory. But still... "Ha ha ha ha ha. Me...a team leader of all things..." I couldn't stop giggling, my chest felt like it was full of butterflies. "This...this is it..." This is what I've been looking for. Purpose. I looked around at the crowd of people clapping for me and my team...the winners. "Oh yeah! You ready Team Argent?!"

"Yessir!" Nora laughed, happily throwing up a salute.

A contented sigh escaped my mouth as I reflected on recent events. I'd more or less made it through the biggest trial of my life. And if it had taught me anything, it was that I had a long way to go. Fortunately though, I basically held a cheat sheet for the future in my head, so I should be able to plan for every major event...right?

"That will conclude this year's ceremony." Ozpin glanced at Team RWBY and smiled. "Looks like this is going to be an...interesting year."

This year is going to be a lot more interesting than you realize Ozpin, a whole lot more...


	5. Getting settled in

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ren, Nora, and Jaune sat in front of me in a circle on the carpet in our new dorm room. They all looked at me with their full attention. Expecting me to have some kind of leader-like plans which unfortunately...I don't.

_'Please, SOMEBODY say something...'_

After killing the Deathstalker, I decided to give this Huntsman thing another try. I didn't expect to be made leader. I'm honored don't get me wrong, but I can't help but have doubts about my actual ability to lead. I was able to succeed last time because I already had inside knowledge on everyone, but if I'm put in a situation with nothing to work with, who know's what'll happen. Crap, I'd better say say something to break the silence already.

"So..." I said, almost testing out the word. "Here we are...Team ARJN..."  
"Yep!" Nora seemed immune to the awkwardness that had permeated the air. "Today's our very first day! I wonder what we're gonna do first!"

_'You and me both Nora.'_

"Well, I guess we should go in a circle and introduce ourselves to our teammates. Give your name, semblance and maybe something about yourself you want to share."

Of course this introduction wasn't for me. I knew plenty about every person in the room, probably even things that they didn't know about themselves. "I'll go first. My name is Aero Cairn, I like video games and got a hell of a sweet tooth. I don't know what my semblance is and I'm a little unsure about being the leader of this team but I'll do my best. Nora, your turn."

She intently stared at me and raised her hand.  
"You don't have to raise your hand, just say something."

"Aero, you forgot to mention that you're psychic."  
"Wait what?" Jaune and Ren looked at Nora with unusual expressions. "Psychic? You mean you were actually serious about that? I thought you were joking."

Not this again.  
"I  **was**  joking. I didn't forget to mention being psychic, I didn't say it because it's not true."

Nora put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Liar. You said you were psychic. You knew what Weiss's semblance was before you saw it. You even put it in your plans to stop to the Deathstalker without telling her."

"Now that you mention it..."  
The other two teammates turned their gazes at me.

"Lucky guess." I said waving my hand dismissively.

"Aha!" Nora said continuing. "You also knew my weapon was a grenade launcher, that it could shoot lots of grenades at once AAAAAAAAAND that they just so happened to make a heart shape without ever seeing it used! Was that luck too?"

I guess I really wasn't very subtle during the exam was I? Anyone would be suspicious, if someone they'd just met suddenly had a wealth of information on them. Unfortunately, lives were on the line, and me being subtle wasn't an option. I don't see any other way out of this. Either I lie and say I'm psychic or the other option being...

"Fine whatever, I'm psychic."  
I know what you're thinking, but honestly what other option is there? Hi guys, your daily lives, life and death encounters and personal struggles are all a form of entertainment for higher beings outside of your universe and perception. Yeah, I'm sure that conversation will go over REALLY well.

Nora happily squealed and lightly clapped her hands. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"Seriously?" Jaune got up to his knees and scooted closer to me, now much more interested in the conversation. Ren remained where he was, but he looked surprised as well. "Does that mean you knew what was gonna happen in the exam?"

"Well...more or less. I knew that the Deathstalker and Nevermore would eventually show up, that Team RWBY would form, and that you, Nora and Ren would end up on a team." What I didn't know however was that I'd replace Pyrrha as one of it's members. "Anyway, enough of this topic for now."

"Oh! Oh! What am  **I**  gonna do next?" Nora asked excitedly  
"You're gonna introduce yourself to your team, now come on."

"Okay..." She was sullen for a moment but quickly returned to her cheery self. "My name's Nora Valkyrie, I like fighting, and pancakes and..." she glanced at Ren for a moment. "I guess that's it. My semblance let's me get all charged up like a battery and then I can do incredible things!"

"Charged like a battery? So wait, are you like part bionic!?" Jaune asked excitedly.

Well, I suppose one benefit of saying I'm a psychic means I don't have to pretend not to know things. They can just assume: Oh! He knew it because he's psychic.  
"Nora is immune to electrical attacks and absorbs electricity to boost her body's performance."

"Exactly Aero! You're good at this." Her eyes lit up. "Wait, what if YOU introduced everyone? Could you imagine how funny that would be?"

Actually that  **would**  be pretty funny. "Problem is though, it'd kinda defeat the whole purpose of doing this." I don't think Ren would be too keen about me knowing about his history...

"My turn." said Jaune nervously fidgeting a little. "Hey everyone, I'm Jaune Arc, I came to this academy to be a huntsman. But uh, I guess everyone's here for the exact same reason. Suppose I wanna continue the family tradition, my family's always kinda been heroes. Anyway, I'm not really sure what my semblance is, or what a semblance is for that matter."

"Ah, right. Jaune hasn't unlocked his aura yet."  
"WHAT?!" Both Nora and Ren both shouted at the same time. "Jynx!" Nora pointed at Ren and grinned. Ren rolled his eyes and returned the smile before speaking.

"So in the Emerald Forest, Jaune could've..."

"Died at any time? Yes. Anyway, a semblance is a unique talent or ability that varies from person to person. You heard how Nora's semblance basically makes her a chargeable battery."

"Oh!" Jaune said snapping his fingers. "So it's like a superpower then!"

"I...guess that is one way to put it, yes. If a semblance is a superpower, then aura is like a force field. That's why Ren was okay when getting hit by the Deathstalker while you could've died. This is kind of why we need to fix this problem as soon as possible."

"I believe I can help with that." Ren said interjecting. He stood up and walked across the room over to Jaune. "Close your eyes, I want you to try and picture something."

"Alright." Jaune said nervously closing his eyes "What am I supposed to see?"

"I want you to try and see an ember, floating in the dark." Ren closed his eyes as well and his body faintly glowed with a soft magenta light. Placing both hands on Jaune's head he continued "A small flickering light that seems like it could go out at any moment, but still burns strong. Can you see it?"

Jaune didn't respond, his eyes still shut as if he were in a trance. Soon after, his body started glowing with a white light, and Ren's light dimmed down in response as if feeding directly into Jaune. Finally Ren opened his eyes letting go of Jaune.

"It is done, your aura is now your own." Ren let out a weary sigh. "However, I did not expect you to have as much aura as you did." He sat back down in our circle on the rug. "Well, now it would make it my turn to talk about myself right?"

"Yes, your name, your semblance, and anything else you feel needs to be said."

Ren took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before slowly exhaling. "My name is Lie Ren, I want you all to know I'm honored to be able to work with you all. I will do my utmost to ensure the best possible trust and teamwork between each of us." He gave a small smile. "Please take care of me."

"Uh, yeah..."  _'That was a little unexpected.'_  "And your semblance?"

Ren nodded, allowing his eyes to become serious and focused. All of the sudden, the color drained from Ren's body and his clothes until he was a dull shade of gray.  
"My semblance allows me to mask negative emotions. This allows the affected to remain composed during virtually any situation. While under this influence, you are far less likely to be detected by grimm. It also has the side effect of desaturating the colors of the affected as well."

" **That's**  your semblance?!"

"Yes."

It has to be understood that the show isn't always clear on the details that occur. You could see an event that happened and still misinterpret it. I thought Ren's semblance was simply invisibility, it did seem to fit what happened in the episode he used it. But if his semblance masks negative emotions then I have two gripes. Number one, he can't move while using it. When using his semblance on Nora, and then later on Qrow, both times he did not move after activating it. If Ren could be invisible to grimm AND move, then he wouldn't have had such a hard time against the Deathstalker, or  **any** grimm at all for that matter. Gripe number two, how hell does a grimm's vision work? Ren masking his negative emotions makes him invisible to them? If that's all it really took, then Beacon would teach that shit to their students. To better control their emotions so they'd be undetectable by grimm. Grimm would no longer be a threat, but that obviously hasn't happened. Either that's just bad writing, or there's more to Ren's semblance than he realizes.

_'So half of the team's semblances are only useful in certain situations, and the other half doesn't even know what their semblances are. Real group of winners this Team ARJN, **REAL**  winners. These guys should at least know what they're getting into by having me on their team_ _...'_

I felt a nervous lump rise in my throat as I prepared for this next part. "Okay, guys?" I said after taking a deep breath and turning to my team. "I'm gonna level with you. I'm not exactly overflowing with leadership ability, I don't have that much experience. Not really even that sure what I should be doing. Just...thought I should let you know."

All of the sudden the room got quiet. As I scanned the faces of my teammates, I saw that they were taking this news...unusually well. Rather than surprise, the three of them looked at me with mild confusion before Nora snorted and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That's a  **big**  problem to have!"

"Okay, okay..." she said trying to stop herself but still giggling a bit. "If anyone here has real experience leading people raise your hand."  
We all looked around the room, but none of us had our hand raised. "See?" Nora said shrugging. "No big deal. It's not like we're expected to be perfect or anything. I mean, I'm a good fighter but I can obviously improve silly. If we already had all the necessary skills then there wouldn't be a point to coming to Beacon in the first place."

"That...actually makes sense..." When Nora puts it like that, it kinda makes me feel stupid for not noticing it myself.

"She's right." Jaune said putting an unwanted hand on my shoulder. "Just because you're the team leader doesn't mean we expect you have all the answers, and especially on your own. We'll all do what we can to support you."

_'Easy for you to say, when **you**  were leader you flipped out and started acting like a jerk, cracking under the pressure...'_

"Uh guys..." Ren pointed to the clock which read 8:54 am. "Classes start at nine..."

"We're gonna be late for class!" Jaune, Ren and Nora bolted towards the exit, throwing open the door and running out.

"Shit, I haven't unpacked yet!" Not yet having put away Aero's items, I grabbed the entire briefcase and sprinted after the three of them.

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day in the dining room of the Count's Cafe. Customers sat back leisurely eating their food and engaging in conversation. Sunlight flitted through the blinds of the shop which were partially open, and there were faint clacking sounds every now and again as waiters set down trays of food, making sure nothing was required of them. All in all, the Count's Cafe almost seemed as if it were completely peaceful and still. However, anyone who's ever worked in the food industry will tell you the kitchen is almost always the opposite.

"We're out of eggs!"  
"Table four needs their check!"  
"Got an accident near table seven!"

Many employees rushed around the kitchen, miraculously managing to not run into each other as they went about their individual tasks. Today was Easter and they were absolutely swamped taking care of the extra customers.  
"Yes sir, I'll be sure to get it to you right away."

A manager by the name of Maurice had been mistaken as one of the waiters. He didn't complain, taking their order and handing it off to someone else. Every seat in the restaurant was filled. Friends and family sat in burgundy leather covered pews by the next to the edges of the restaurant with deep purple curtains. The bar stools each had someone in them as the patrons drank alcohol on the ebony colored counter, chatting and laughing. Every so often, someone would get up and walk over to another group and ask to borrow the extra chair at their table. With so many customers, they'd have no shortage of dirty dishes and this made him worry. Maurice quickly looked around for an employee who wasn't already busy and saw Aero leaving the restroom.

"Nathaniel, you take care of the bathrooms yet?"

"Yep, spic and span." Aero said nodding.  
"Great, go take care of the dishes then." the man replied dismissively, turning to leave.

" I've already taken the liberty of doing them sir."

"What?" Maurice stopped and gave the employee a sidelong glance.  
"They're done." Aero repeated. I finished them not too long ago."

Maurice raised a brow. "Really? Let's go see then." The two of them went to go check up on the aforementioned work and he saw with mild surprise that the dishes were indeed cleaned and put away without the manager having to ask.  
"What do you want me to do now sir?"

Aero's unusual answer caused him to pause. The employee in front of him wasn't known for his work ethic. Nathaniel's work was by no means bad, but it was never great either. It was acceptable, and that's all it ever was. He would come in to work, and do exactly what was told to him, never more. He never any stayed extra hours when they were short staffed, but it's not as though he was OBLIGATED to. His work was the bare minimum.  
"Okay..." Maurice said slowly "Then go chop the vegetables."

"You got it." he said nodding with a smile and rushed off leaving the manager scratching his head.

"Chopping veggies..." Aero grabbed a head of lettuce next to him and skillfully twirled the knife in between his fingers before setting off to chopping. "This job thing ain't so bad, I mean it's a little annoying but I get to do whatever I want afterwards. Could probably use the money to start a few hobbies too..."

Having finished chopping, he began scrapped the lettuce into a large silver strainer when one of the employees lightly bumped into him.  
"Ah." Aero's hand recoiled to his chest after feeling pain. Opening his palm he noticed a small cut on his index with blood lightly coming out. Aero stared at his finger with a mixture of amusement and confusion. How long had it been since he'd last seen his own blood? A couple years at the very least. With his aura in place, Aero could take considerable blows and remain relatively unfazed. He came back to his senses when he realized something.

"Crap, I can't chop veggies like this." Aero stealthily took the knife with him as he left not wanting to leave evidence of what happened. Fortunately, the rest of the employees seemed far too busy on their individual tasks to pay any attention to him. He probably could have ridden around the restaurant with a motorbike and they still wouldn't have taken notice. Returning to the bathroom, he placed a sign on the front of the door.

**Busy cleaning, apologies for the inconvenience**

"Craaaaaap." Aero irritatedly grumbled to himself as he rinsed off his finger. The blood coming back a few times before it finally stopped leaking. "Shoot...now what? They won't let me handle any food with a band-aid on my finger. And if I don't wear one, then the cut will just reopen if I go back to chopping." He shook his head "Never realized just how useful aura was."

Aero paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Could I...unlock my  **own**  aura?"

There were two different documented cases when someone would have unlocked their aura. The most reliable means was having an experienced aura user unlock it for another. While very often strenuous to the person unlocking it, this was a reliable method. The other option was rather different. The user must go through some kind of experience, usually an event in their lives that often leaves an impact on them. This sort of mental change caused the spirit to react as well, unlocking the aura.

"Okay..." he closed his eyes, blocking out the noises from outside. "I can do this."

There was an obvious reason no one was able to unlock their own aura. They would have to  **have**  aura in order to be experienced with it. There was no such thing as someone who was experienced with aura while not having unlocked...until now.

Aero's face became visibly contorted, beads of sweat visibly formed on his face. He clenched his jaw and grabbed the ceramic sink to keep from falling over as a burning pain came from his chest.  
"Come on." Aero grunted. "Come...ON!"

With one final exertion, the final barrier inside cracked and shattered, causing him to feel a warm soothing feeling sweeping throughout his entire body. Aero took a moment to catch his breath, watching a light blue aura coat his body.  
"Good grief." the former student took a seat on the toilet and held up a still trembling hand. "The amount of aura that this 'Nathan' has in this body is pitifully low. It's a good thing he's not a huntsman."

Aero narrowed his eyes at the cut on his finger which slowly disappeared on it's own as if it were never there in the first place. "Alright." He picked up the bloody knife from before and stabbed it down onto Nathan's hand with a smile. There was a loud clacking sound but there wasn't a single scratch on the palm.

"Perfect." Aero said satisfied, standing up and dusting himself off. "Let's go chop some veggies."

* * *

Hey, I know this is kind of obvious, but Professor Port talks...like a  **lot**. Let me explain.

Me and the rest of team ARJN quickly hurried across the schoolyard after realizing how late it was. Cutting through the grass, leaping over fences, doing anything we could to make it to class on time. Craning my neck, I could just barely see Team RWBY ahead of us, apparently in the same predicament. The very second Ruby and her team made it to the classroom, the tardy bell rang.

"Cheer up guys, it's not that bad." I reassured them. "This is the first day of class, I'm sure Port will take it easy on you."

Well...I  **was**  right. My teammates were fine...I wasn't.  
Professor Port spent the next two minutes lecturing me in front of the class on how:  _'A true team leader is more diligent when managing his team.'_ While pretending to listen to his rant, I discretely snuck looks around the classroom I'd seen on the show. The professor stood at the front of the class. Behind him were various detailed sketches of various grimm. To his left was...oh good grief. A bronze statue molded in is likeness. It's like Professor Port is his own biggest fan. I swear, the only reason he let me go was because I reminded him the more time he spent talking about me, the less time he'd have to talk about himself.

"That's rough..."  
"Took one for the team..."  
Jaune and Nora gave sympathetic looks on my way back to my seat.

**"Alright class, open your notebooks and lend me your ears!"  
** At his words everyone around me, even the shadow people pulled out their notebooks and writing utensils. I quickly opened the suitcase next to me hoping not to make a scene.

"Dang it, I knew I should've gone and unpacked! Come on, there's gotta be something in here to write on! This freaking suitcase weighs a ton!" While digging around, my hand fished out an weathered old brick red notebook. "Whatever, beggars can't be choosers."

**"Now you may be tested on everything mentioned so pay attention. Our story begins when my father..."**  
  
 _'Dang it, slow down!'  
_ I noticed with mild irritation that page after page of this notebook had already been filled in. I must've turned over a hundred pages and there still hadn't been a blank piece. Frustrated, I went to the last page of the notebook and something caught my attention. The very last page was blank, save for a couple of sentences in the center.

"This last page is for future me. After everything you've experienced, everything you've written, what has changed about you? Are you the same as before? I'd like to think I've become a better, wiser person since my first entry. I can hardly wait to reach this last page and look back, but I suppose that just makes it all the more exciting when I do."  
~Aero

"No way..."

**"But of course, that wasn't my aunt at all!"**  Port continued in the background.  **"Imagine my shock when..."**

I quickly flipped the pages over to the beginning of the notebook to see what it said.

Entry #1  
"Hello journal, seems I'll be writing in you from...ugh. I really don't see why I'm doing this, mom seems to think keeping track of my thoughts will be a worthwhile experience. Whatever, if a week passes and I still don't like it then I'm free to go. Anyway, today was..."

This isn't a notebook...it's a journal.

Entry #7  
"I hate to admit it, but this journal thing is finally rubbing off on me. The details of my day, my own personal experiences, they're all safe in here from prying eyes."  
  
I lightly winced at those words before continuing.

"This journal lets me go back and revisit days of my life. It's really fascinating because it's like I'm almost not the person who wrote this. I can see myself from an outside perspective and even remember events that I'd forgot. Now of course this doesn't mean-"

**"And that's why I decided my weapon would be an axe. Now then, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..."**

After skimming over a few sections, my eyes stopped on a particular passage.  
"A good way to do this is to hold the front of the spear with your left hand and your right on the back. As the attack comes, move the spear to the right of the attack and carefully match it's speed. If done carefully, you can parry the attack and use the momentum to slam the opponent with the back of the weapon to briefly stun them."

Sweet heavens above, there IS a god...  
"This journal has spear lessons!"

"Aero!"  
"Wha?"

I shook my head snapping out of my reading, before seeing Port giving me a stern glance.  
"Aero, were you listening to my lecture?"

"O-of course I was!"  
"Good." the professor said giving his beard a light stroke. "Then you won't mind repeating what I just said."

Dang it, I gotta stop getting chewed out before my reputation goes down the crapper.  
"You said uh, you said..."

"I'm waiting Aero."  
"You said...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

The class went silent as professor Port took a step forward, I gulped as his massive eyebrows scrunched to together, like two dragons ready to attack as he studied me. All of the sudden his expression softened and he gave me a small nod.

"Very good Aero, just making sure you were paying attention." Port turned his attention to the rest of the class.

**"Now as I was saying, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah is exactly what we might as well sound like to the grimm. So far there have been absolutely no success in peaceful communication between the two of our species. So far it seems the grimm's only desire is to destroy all sentient life. Yes, they really are...Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names** **. But a skilled huntsman such as myself merely refers to them as prey!"**

Port let out a cheerful shout at his own joke, rousing Ruby from her sleep. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one who found his joke funny. Lightly coughing, he continued.

**"And you shall too, upon graduating from an academy such as this! Now, as I was saying:"**  With his arms behind his back, Port lightly strolled around the front of the room.  **"Vale, including the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love absolutely nothing more than to tear you all to pieces! And that's where we come in."  
** ****  
Oh shoot, I remember this part. This is where Port winks at Yang. I know he doesn't mean anything by it, but it's creepy in more ways than one.

**"Huntman! Huntresses!"**  
As professor Port readied his finger gun and his over-sized brows began the monumental effort of lifting themselves off of his face, my hand shot up.

"Professor!"  
Port stopped and looked at me with a surprised expression. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, we've heard about your father, but what about the striking huntsman who's teaching our class right now?"

"An excellent question!" Port said happily. "What better of the shining example of the ideal huntsman you should be other than myself?" Port cleared his throat  **"The story of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."**

As Port droned on, I noticed Ruby giggling, drawing something on a piece of paper and holding it up. Immediately eliciting giggles from Blake and Yang. Weiss for her part looked a little ticked off.  
 **"AHEM!"**

The four of them quickly straightened up as Port gave them a stern look, making sure he had their attention.  
" **In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"** he gave a dramatic bow before continuing.  **"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"**

Ruby was too busy playing around to listen. Balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. And while I was impressed at that amazing level of coordination. Weiss definitely didn't appreciate it.

**"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"**

**"A true Huntsman must be strategic!"**

"Well-educated!"

"And wise!"

With every sentence from Port, I saw Weiss's face before more and more angry. Finally reaching a point where she was actually SHAKING with fury. Nora lightly elbowed me, holding up her notebook in front of her as a makeshift shield as Mount Weiss threatened to erupt. "She's gonna explode..." Nora whispered, looking at the white haired student.

"So, who among you students believes themselves to be the embodiment of traits such as these?"

Immediately Weiss's hand shot up and she stood to her feet. "I do, sir!"

"An immediate volunteer. I do believe the future of this class is bright." Port said proudly. "Very well, come forth..."  
He gestured to a cage which was rattling back and emitting low growls.

**"and face your opponent."**


	6. A glimpse at the other side

### Chapter Text

 

 

 

Weiss immediately stood up and walked to the center of the classroom. "Excuse me." she said walking past Port and out of the room.

"Wait, where is Weiss going?"  
"She's most likely leaving to get her weapon from her locker." Ren informed me. "Students are strongly discouraged to carry their weapons around campus unless necessary. This leads to less accidents."

"Ah, so that's how it is." I yawned and leaned back in my chair, head tilting backwards. As I opened my eyes I saw an upside-down Pyrrha and her team.  
 _'Oh yeah, they're in this class too. Shoot, I've already forgotten their names since I've never seen them before_ _._ _'_  still tilted backwards, I briefly scanned their faces.  _'What's going on? Those three didn't exist in the show.'_

Well, actually it's possible they DID exist. They were shadow people at one point, so if I saw them on the show, I wouldn't be able to recognize them.  
"Psst, Jaune." I lightly elbowed the teammate next to me to get his attention.

Jaune was happily grinning. "You excited to see Weiss fight too Aero?"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." I pointed to one of the shadow people. "The person over there, what do you see?"

Jaune looked at the person I was pointing to and then back at me. "That's just a girl." he said with a shrug.

"Describe her."

Jaune gave me an odd expression before glancing back at the girl to memorize her features. "She has sandy brown hair reaching just a little below her chin. Her eyes are a dark orange red." he leaned against his hand. "Why'd you want me to describe her?"

I ignored Jaune's question, glancing at the one he was looking at.  _'No matter how I look at it, all I can see is some weird black human looking shadow...'_

Soon after, Weiss came back no longer in her school uniform, but a frilly bluish-white 'battleskirt' as she would put it, and matching platform boots. She stood at the ready, her weapon held forward with a single hand, her expression cold and focused. Growls continued to come from the large metal container as it shook.

"Gooooo Weiss!" Yang cheered, her teammates following suit.  
"Fight well!"  
"Yeah! Show that thing not to mess with Team RWBY!" Ruby yelled, cupping her hands to her mouth like a megaphone.

Weiss glanced over with an annoyed expression at Ruby. "Be quiet Ruby! I'm concentrating!"  
Ruby seemed to wither slightly. "Sorry."

Port raised his rifle/ax over his head. "And let the match...begin!" he announced, slicing the lock on the cage revealing a boar-like grimm. The Boarbatusk roared before barreling out of the crate at Weiss.

Weiss let out a snort, pushing with one of her legs, spinning herself to the side and slashing at the grimm as it ran past her. Unfortunately, the weapon didn't seem to be able to do much as the grimm didn't even flinch. Circling back around, the boarbatusk stopped in front of Weiss readying for another charge.

"Haha." Port laughed merrily, still idly standing by the cage. "Wasn't expecting that were you?"

Ignoring Port, Weiss shot forward towards the charging grimm with a lunge, she almost seeming to be gliding with the way she moved.  
"You got this Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss turned her head to say something, when the boarbatusk tossed it's head, the tusks in front of it parrying Weiss's rapier and flinging the weapon out of the distracted girl's grasp. Weiss gasped in surprise and turned back to the the grimm as it flailed it's head once more, smacking the heiress back and causing her to slam into the desk in front of Ruby. Weiss's hairband seemed to have become undone and her hair splayed out in front of her face. Briefly pushing one of her locks aside, Weiss spotted the grimm charging at her and managed to roll to the side to avoid the attack as the boar grimm smacked into the desk and briefly lost balance. Taking this opportunity, Weiss ran out and retrieved her fallen weapon just as the boarbatusk recovered and turned it's attention towards her.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. "Go for it's-"

I've seen Weiss mad before, but never like this. I can't think of a word fitting enough to describe just how furious she looked, as Ruby once more shouted advice to someone who obviously did  **not**  want it. Enraged, wrathful, livid, apoplectic, none of these words seemed to be able to do Weiss justice. With her face slightly pink, and her hair wild, you could no longer see the calm, proper princess from before.

"ENOUGH!" Weiss almost screamed, stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground. A wave of icicles roared towards the boarbatusk, skewering it's unprotected belly and causing it to let out a pitiful squeal. She stood up and turned around, no longer bothering with the dead grimm and leaving. With a small swish of her weapon, the icicles immediately shattered and disappeared.

"Oho! Now there's a huntress who knows how to take charge!" Port said proudly as Weiss stormed out of the class.

Jaune looked at the retreating Weiss with a confused expression. "What's the deal with her?"

"Good question." I know this is where Weiss was supposed to be mad, but I don't remember her having  **this**  much venom.

"Alright then!" Port said, oblivious to the situation. "Be sure to study well and I' will see you next time."

"Weiss! Wait!" Ruby scrambled out of her chair and bolted after her. Hmm, maybe I'd better go too...

"Guys, I'm gonna take care of something for a second."  
"Aero wait." Nora called enthusiastically. What are you gonna do with us for today?"

"This'll just take a sec, go ahead and meet me just outside the forested area and bring your weapons. I'll catch up." I said running down the hall to catch up with the upset Schnee.

"Hey! Hey princess, you alright?"

Weiss whirled around. "Ruby thought I told you to go awa-oh...it's you." she muttered.

"Heh, nice to see you too. You doing alright?"  
Crossing her arms with a 'Hmph' Weiss gave me a bemused expression. "You're supposed to be psychic, you tell me."

"Okay, then no. You're not alright."  
"How  **very**  perceptive you are..."

"I'm trying to help. You're just mad because Ruby was picked to be leader."  
Weiss's eyes immediately widened, a little surprised I hit the nail on the head. As if throwing gasoline onto a dying fire, she immediately flared up.

"And why  **shouldn't**  I be?! How could Ozpin put her in charge? Ruby is the exact  **opposite**  of a leader! She's reckless, she's childish, she's impatient, she's a klutz, and she COMPLETELY unprofessional!"  
"What, so you should have been put in charge?"

"Of course I should have!"  
"Sure, because right now you're acting like the pinnacle of maturity huh?"

The white haired princess looked like she was about to say something, but she couldn't seem to think of a retort. She stood there silent for a moment before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. Ruby's little stunts back there very nearly got us all killed in the Emerald Forest."

Ah, I think I understand now. In the exam, Ruby was with Yang this time instead of Weiss. Ruby and Weiss didn't get a chance to talk and get used each other after the two bad first impressions they had. Not to mention that means Weiss hung around Blake during the exam.  **BLAKE** **.**  Ms. Calm, quiet and efficient. Of course Weiss would get upset when comparing the two of them.

Weiss tapped her foot while wearing a thoughtful expression.  
"You want to help right?"

"Yes..." Why did she suddenly change her mind? I don't like this...

"Tell me a way to have Ruby removed as the team leader."  
"W-wait, hold o-"

"You know how to fix this." Weiss interrupted, putting her hands on her hips, slightly leaning forward and facing me with an impatient look. "So do your psychic stuff and tell me how!"

_'Crap, she doesn't look she's gonna take no for an answer. I gotta distract her.'  
_ "So." I said, putting my hands in my pockets and putting on a smile. "Are you SURE you want to know about this future knowledge?"

Weiss's expression faltered for a moment. "Why wouldn't I want to know?"  
"Oh...no reason." I replied casually shrugging. "It's just that, well, I'm not sure you'd like what you find out and...oh dear, I've said too much."

"H-hold on!" Weiss looked visibly shaken. "Why wouldn't I like what's in my future? Tell me!"

_'Hook, line, and sinker...'_  
"Well..." I said slowly, watching as Weiss hung on my every syllable. "You end up getting married to Jaune."

The color drained from Weiss's already pale face and her pupils shrunk. She dropped to her knees and raised two fists into the air.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A mournful cry echoed out through the empty halls. Weiss slumped forward with her head lowered in defeat. Silence overtook the two of us until...

"Ha...ha ha."  
"Huh?" she looked up as I snickered, futilely trying to hold off the flood of laughter.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The dam eventually burst and I laughed and snorted uncontrollably, still holding my sides. The confusion on Weiss's face becoming ever more apparent.

Why are you laughing?"

"Ha ha...I was just messing with you, you don't end up marrying Jaune." I said wiping away a tear.

"You..." Weiss rose to her feet, storming up to me and pounding on my chest.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!"  
"YOU! ARE! THE!  **WORST**!" she growled, battering me harder with each word.

"O-okay! I get it! I give up!"

Thankfully, Weiss eventually ended her assault, panting as she stood there still glowering at me. Good grief. I know I planned for her to do this, but I'm still surprised she actually did it...  
"Feel a little better after venting all that anger of yours?"

"What are you tal-" Weiss stopped as she realized what she had just done and how completely undignified she was as she pummeled me. She gripped the hem of her battle skirt, shame appearing on her face. "I-I can't believe I just did that..."

"I know right? This whole thing must've really been eating at you."

A look of realization hit her. "You  _wanted_  that to happen didn't you?"  
"Guilty as charged. You feeling any better?"

Weiss bit her lip and looked down, this time embarrassed.  
 _'Heh heh, she's feeling better but she's to prideful to want to admit it.'_  
  
"Well." she snapped out of her embarrassment as I spoke up. "If you want some advice, I think you should go talk to professor Port."

"Professor Port?"  
"Yeah. Tell him how you feel about Ruby being team leader, and how you think it should have gone. That'll solve the real problem."

Weiss stopped for a while taking a moment to study me, her sapphire colored eyes passing up and down over me as if looking for something. She cocked an eyebrow before letting out a sigh. "You're not just messing with me again are you?"

"Weiss! Why I am hurt you would even suggest such a thing." I chucked a moment, deciding to stop since Weiss looked none too happy. "But no, I'm not messing with you, promise."

Weiss took a deep breath to compose herself, taking her long silver hair into her hands, she returned it to her signature ponytail.  
"Fine, I'll go talk to him." Weiss turned around jabbing a finger in my direction. "And you...you better not tell anyone about my little outburst just now."

"Heh, don't worry princess, your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"Alright everyone." The other three members of Team ARJN straightened up and turned towards me. "Sorry I kept you waiting, I needed to make some minor preparations before we got started."

"I'm so excited!" Nora said lightly shaking and letting out a girlish hum. "Our first little activity as an official team! I gotta take a photo, if only I had a camera." She pondered for a brief moment before her face lit up again. "I know! I'll take a mental photo." She put her hands in front of her face imitating a camera, squinted her right eye and looked at Ren. "Click." she giggled, winking her left eye.

"So what are we doing way out here by the forest?" Jaune asked.  
"Click." Nora said winking at him.

" **This**  is what we're doing." I held out four small sticks in clenched in my hand."  
"Click. Click." this time she winked at my closed fist and then up at my face.

"Twigs?"

"For now, I'd ask that everyone take one of the sticks in my hand."

Without a word, the three of them took their own sticks, leaving one behind for me. "Hey, mine's blue! So is yours Aero."

"Me and Ren got red." Nora announced, holding her twig up high.

"I colored the bottoms of the sticks, when you've got your color, then you go with the other person who matches you. That means you're paired with Ren first."

Ren made a pondering expression. "So this is a team exercise."

"Yep. In this little exercise we're going to be fighting each other."

" **Fighting**  each other?!"  
"YES!" Nora happily pumped her fist.

"Let me explain. To work as a team we need to know everyone's strengths and weaknesses. And what better way to do this then real combat? Finding out a weakness in your enemy will allow you to exploit it. However, finding the weaknesses of your allies will better allow you to cover for their shortcomings. For now, we'll just have one battle with the people we drew the same color as."

To be honest, I'm the one who needs this exercise the most. I'm not a stranger to combat, but I'm pretty sure most students here  _far_  outclass me.

"That...actually makes sense..." Jaune said mulling it over. "Aside from giving us more experience working with each other. This will also come in handy practicing to find weak points in our enemies too. It's like killing three birds with one stone."

Hmm, not bad Jaune. I'll admit I didn't think  **that**  far ahead. "Alright! Pair up with your partner and face your enemies 20 yards apart."

As the four of us trudged off in different directions I couldn't help a nervous feeling rise up in me before forcibly suppressing it.  _'It's cool man, you got this_ _. Unlike last time, if this battle gets out of hand then you can stop it at any time.'_

"READY!"

Ren and Jaune tensed, the two of them waiting for the signal. Similarly, Nora seemed like she could barely hold herself back out of excitement.

"GO!"  
The moment those words came out of my mouth, there was an explosion to the right of me.

"WOO HOO!"  
Nora immediately rocketed ahead, propelled by the explosion of her weapon.  
 _'Well...at least she's eager.'_

Pushing off of the ground, I bolted towards Jaune, lashing out with the spear in a left sweep. He raised his sword, awkwardly stopping the weapon and throwing him off balance. I tried to follow up, jabbing at him, but Jaune immediately hunkered down with his shield and then immediately went on the offensive.

Seeing the blade coming too quickly, I gave up on the idea of defending and jumped back for all I was worth.

"GUHA!"  
The sword still slashed my stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of me and adding an extra oomph to my jump. Landing on my back, I used the momentum to flip backwards on to my feet and checked for any injuries.

_'Wow.'  
_ But...there wasn't any. My shirt wasn't cut, there wasn't any blood, hell, it didn't even hurt anymore.  
 _'This aura is gonna take some getting used to, I wonder if I could-'_

"HAAAAA!"

_'Oh. Right. Fighting...'_

Holding the spear horizontally, I caught Jaune's attack as it fell like a hammering blow. The two of us struggled with our weapons locked, both of us looking to gain an edge. Taking a step and shoving my weapon forward, Jaune's sword arm was sent back leaving a small gap. I lashed out with my foot, planting it on his chest and sending him sprawling back.

_'Now!'_  
Capitalizing on the moment, I brought down my weapon onto my fallen opponent. But once more, Jaune raised his stark white shield, deflecting my weapon into the ground, and getting rid of my only opportunity.

"Gotcha!"  
He quickly scrambled to his feet, closing the distance between us. I pulled my spear from the ground and readied my attack, but Jaune didn't even bother to stop it. Instead, he pressed forward even faster. Jaune smirked as he passed by the blade's radius, the pole part of the spear harmlessly smacking his chestplate.

"Spears aren't so good at close range Aero!"

"You cocky little- URGH!"  
Jaune's charging momentum mercilessly slammed his sword into my chest and staggering me. Another swipe cut down my shoulder sending an additional wave of pain through me. Right now my spear wasn't much use to me at this range.

_'Dang it, I need some distance, my entire body is shielded with aura right? Let's try this!'_  
Continuing his attack, Jaune's sword flashed towards me. Shifting to a one-handed grip on my spear, I reached out with my arm and backhanded his weapon, parrying it to the side.

"You-wha...with your hand?!"  
The surprise and confusion on Jaune's face was absolutely priceless. I wish I could've enjoyed it a bit longer but...

_'SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!'_  
My arm felt like it was just about ready to fall off. As if it were cut open by the dullest possible butter knife that'd been left to rust. Immediately jumping back while Jaune was still surprised, I surveyed the damage. On my left forearm, there was a long red cut running down it's length. Despite it's size, the cut wasn't actually that deep, the skin was broken but barely so.  
 _'Son of a motherfu-'_

Thankfully, the pain disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving a slight stinging sensation. Suffice it to say, it still hurt like hell. Aura is durable, but not invincible it seems. I'll have to remember this the next time I think about swinging my arm at a blade.

"HAAAH!"

I looked up in surprise as Jaune's battle-cry shook me out of my thoughts.  
 _'Oh right, fighting...'_

I thrust my weapon forward, narrowly missing my opponent as Jaune panicked, raising that annoying shield of his and stopping his advance.  
 _'Okay, I need to keep my distance, it's the only thing I've got going for me. Hate to admit it, but Jaune's better than me. It's going to take more than my measly skills to win the match.'_

The two of us stared each other down, neither one of us wanting to make the first move. Jaune cautiously took a step forward, prompting me to immediately take a step back.

All of the sudden I sprang forward, just barely entering the range of my weapon. Taking a deep breath and holding it, firmly planting my feet. Jaune moved to take a step forward but...

_'Oh no you don't!'_

****CHING!****

I drove the spear forward, meeting his shield and forcing him back. Taking a step to the side, Jaune opted to press forward again, but was met with a volley of attacks from my spear. My plan, if it could even be called that, was simple. Attack him from a distance where he couldn't reach me and don't let him get close.

"HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!"

I lashed out with as many thrusts as I could to keep him back. Unable to retaliate, Jaune was forced entirely on the defensive, only able to slowly make his way forward. All manner of sounds and sparks coming from his shield but still he advanced.

"HI-YAH!"

_'Shit!'_  
Jaune finally caught one of my thrusts with a side sweep of his blade after getting in range. The weapon sailed out of my grip and lodged itself into the ground. The very next moment, I found a sword pointed at my face.

"Alright, alright..." I muttered, irritably raising both of my hands. "Uncle."

"Phew." Jaune made a relieved expression, and sheathed his sword before wiping his face. "You really made me work for that win huh Aero?" He smiled and held out his hand. "Good battle."

For a moment, I just stared at the outstretched glove.  _'I really don't want to shake his hand but...'_  Jaune raised one of his brows in confusion, still waiting with his arm outstretched . I sighed, taking his hand and giving it a shake. "Yeah, it was."  _'Like it or not, he's my teammate. I suppose I should at least try to be a LITTLE polite.'_

"Oh look." Jaune said pointing to the right. "Ren and Nora are done too."

A fair distance away, we could see Nora helping Ren up. He was a bit shaky for a moment, before he dusted himself off.  _'Yikes, guess I'm lucky Jaune was my opponent instead of Nora, she would have crushed me.'_  Come to think of it, Ren would probably beat me pretty easily too huh? My eyes shifted to Jaune.  _'Maybe having Jaune on my team is actually a blessing in disguise.'_

Right now I desperately need to improve. The best kind of opponents are ones that are around your skill level. While Jaune is better than me, he's not HUGELY better than me like most of the other students.

"Alright!" Nora gave Ren a rough slap on the back that made him stumble forward. "Good job!" The two of them made their way over to us. "On our very first day we got to meet our new teammates AND fight them. Talk about a meet and beat!"

"Okay everyone," I began "good battles. We're gonna be doing this again later on, but we'll be switching up partners each time."

"How often are we gonna do this?"  
"Hmm, about once a day. In addition Jaune, me and you are going to be fighting THREE times a day."

"What?! Me? Why just me!?"  
"Because..." I paused for a moment. ' _Because_   _I'm too weak to improve against anyone else.'_  No way I'm saying that... "Because. That's why."

Jaune groaned and hung his head. "Guess I've really got a long way to go huh?"

* * *

After that, me and the rest of team ARJN went to our room to go work on our homework. It's here where I ran into yet ANOTHER problem.  
 _'The battle of Briggsford? What the hell's that?'_

Past wars, current technology, the development and uses of dust, the begin of artificial intelligence. I was seriously lacking on knowledge from Remnant's past, or even knowledge on it's present. Forget studying, I couldn't even understand half of what I was being taught.

"Well that's just great, not only am I the weakest student at Beacon, I'm also the dumbest..."

"Oh come on Aero, you're exaggerating." Nora laughed, making a flippant gesture with her hand. "What'd you get on the mock test we made?"

I grimly held up my paper up, causing Jaune to wince and Nora to burst out laughing.  
"Thirteen percent?! Hah! That's pretty low huh?"

"Nora you're not helping."  
"Oh lighten up! I got 44%!" Nora slung an arm around me and pulled me close to her. "We're failure friends!"  
"Please stop..."

"I mean...I don't think I should be saying Aero, but..." Jaune paused for a moment. "Couldn't you just use your psychic stuff to figure out the answers? Then none of us would need to study?"

Nora let out a loud gasp, shaking me back and forth.  
"Can you?! Can you do it?!"

"Stop-st-stop sh-shaking m-me!"  
"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway no, I'm psychic, not omniscient. Sadly I can't do that."  
"Nor should you." I felt a hand from behind on my shoulder. Looking behind me I saw Ren wearing a serious expression. "Even if you were given the answers, that would only help you on that specific question. If you're going to memorize the answers, you might as well memorize your lesson instead."

"Ugh...fiiiiiiiiiiine. Hmm? Hey Aero, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go on a walk for a bit..."  
"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I just need to clear my head. Ren, you're in charge, work em to the bone."

"W-wait!" Nora cried, starting to look nervous all of the sudden. "Ren takes things literally! You have to-"

"By your orders then." Ren said, a faint smile touching his lips.

"Bye Nora." I interrupted, closing the door.

* * *

"Phew."

_'All that studying was giving me a headache. That's just one more chore added to the big list of things I need to do to save Vale.'_  
I casually strolled through the big grassy field around Beacon, feeling the familiar breeze, dead leaves crunching under my foot. Lazily kicking a pinecone between two adjacent trees.

"GOAL! Heh heh."

It'll be fall kinda soon huh? I don't have a lot of time to work with do I? How AM I going to save Vale anyway? I suppose I could just tell Ozpin but...actually, that might work! If I just tell Ozpin about the problem, then I can get HIM to deal with it. I mean sure he'll be reluctant to believe me, but I could just tell him that I know he's a body snatcher. That ought to get his attention.

"It's perfect! Ozpin will prevent the attack from happening in the first place, and Salem will..."

Shit. Salem won't be any worse off will she? She'd still be out there, with her forces completely unharmed. She'll just hide in the shadows till she makes a new plan and strikes again. And the second time Salem makes her move, I won't know what it is since I changed the timeline and she'd do things differently...

"I can't tell Ozpin..."  
In order to get the best possible outcome, Salem's forces need to be beaten during the attack. I could tell Ironwood to set a trap but...no...he'd definitely tell Ozpin, and then they'd have an argument and-

Aero?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up and saw a familiar red haired student approaching. Pyrrha waved to me before matching my pace and walking along side me.

"No team ARJN with you right now?"  
"Nah, just going on a walk right now. I'd often go on trips like these to take the edge off and relax."

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting you during your stress relief?"

"Nah it's fine, I could use the distraction. Wanna tag along?"

"Sounds nice." Pyrrha said giving a small smile. "Might be just what the doctor ordered. How are things with your team?"

"Things are going well enough..." My right hand moving and lightly stroking the injury on my left forearm. "Maybe a little shaky, but...progress nonetheless." My actions did not go unnoticed by Pyrrha. She cast a worried glance at my arm and then back at me.

"Where did you get that?"

"What, this? Nah it's just a scratch. Just got a little careless during a couple practice sessions." She still looked a little concerned so, I opted to change the topic. "So. How are things with  _your_  team?"

Pyrrha blinked in surprise "Things are...going well." she said, her eyes suddenly avoiding mine. "About as well as I should have expected anyway..."

"About as well as you should have expected? What's that mean?"

"It's nothing...I didn't mean anything by it."

"Now hold on." I know how soft spoken Pyrrha tends to be about these sorts of things. If something is bothering her she'll usually keep it on the down low and pretend things are fine. "You don't sound fine, come on Pyrrha, you can tell me."

Pyrrha paused for a moment, her emerald eyes wandering around before she closed them and let out another sigh.  
"Very well. Truth be told, I am worried me and my teammates do not see eye to eye on some matters."

"Matters like what?"  
"Matters like, working together, who should be in charge, or even just acknowledging me."

"That bad?"  
"I'm afraid so."

I grimaced before talking a deep breath and sitting down under the shade of a tree. "Well...we're not going anywhere, why not start at the beginning?"  
"I suppose..." she sat down a comfortable distance away, carefully adjusting her sash. "It all started soon after entering the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Pyrrha fell from the sky towards the ground, her sash flailing behind her like the tail from a comet. She ignored the roaring winds, focusing her attention on an up and coming tree. Readying her shield, she took the brunt of the impact on a large branch, smashing through it and several others before rolling to control her remaining momentum. She immediately snapped to her feet, her spear turning into a rifle to scope out her location.


	7. Burden of the best

Looking around and seeing the coast was clear, Pyrrha relaxed for a brief moment before...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She looked up to see Jaune tumbling from the sky, wildly flailing his arms. Immediately Pyrrha's body moved into action, almost before her mind had given the command. Transforming her rifle into a spear, she raised her right thumb as an indicator. As she moved to throw her weapon, a chain shot from beneath the cover of trees towards the helpless student. Pyrrha watched as Jaune desperately grabbed onto the chain before swinging out of sight under the dense forest.

"Well..." Pyrrha owlishly blinked "That works too I suppose."

Tucking away her spear, she did an agile flip off of her branch before making her way towards Jaune, and the unknown student. Pyrrha moved carefully, but quickly. Who knew when a creature of grimm might try to take her by surprise, she wasn't here for a picnic after all. Though try as she might Pyrrha found it hard to focus, with a particular question on her mind.

_'How did Aero know about the exam we were all going to undertake?'_

This knowledge was always confidentially kept by the staff. It would be one thing if Aero gave vague and general predictions that covered most topics like the Barnum effect. However...

****_"Unfortunately...we don't get to pick our teams so that's a moot point."_  
"The staff are just gonna chuck the students into some danger zone."  
"Whoever you see first is on your team."  
"You take your team and grab a 'relic' at the end of the area to pass."  
"That is correct. Though, I used the word 'chucked' instead of placed for a reason."

What Aero said seemed to be specifically tailored to EXACTLY what would happen. There was no mistake about it, this wasn't some lucky guess. "Could it be that there really is such a thing as psychics? Would it be alright if I asked him about it? Aero didn't seem to mind telling me and Weiss about-"

"MMMM! MHMMM!"

"What?"

Pyrrha immediately put herself on guard, drawing her weapon and whirling her head to the sound of the disturbance...only to find a peculiar sight. Someone just ahead of her seemed to be planted head-first into the ground. Wearing a short black skirt with matching thick black boots, her legs wildly flailed about trying to dislodge herself.

"Um..." Pyrrha put away her weapon and approached the unusual girl. "Do you need a hand?"

"HMMMM? HM HM HM!"

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Wrapping her arms around the girl's thighs, she started pulling. With a pop, the girl was plucked from the ground, gasping for air.

"Haaaah...hahhhhh..." The girl had short rounded purple hair, and a thick pair of glasses on her face, which she nervously adjusted. "Thanks. I t-thought I was gonna die. I-I'm Jacey by the way."

Pyrrha smiled, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jacey, looks like we'll be on the same team, my name is-"

"Oh! I know who you are!" Jacey said excitedly. "You're PYRRHA!"

Pyrrha blinked in surprise. "Yes...you know me?"

"O-of course I do! I bet over half the school knows you! I mean, you're practically a celebrity."

"Well, I suppose a little..."

"A little?! Y-you won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row! With you on our team, we're practically GUARANTEED to win the next-"

"Jacey." Pyrrha quietly interrupted.

"Y-yes?"

"We should get moving."

"Oh! R-right, you're right, s-sorry." She was about to start walking when she stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot." Jacey stooped down and poked a finger into the dirt leaving a small hole in the ground. "There, that ought to help us out if we're ever in a pinch." Pyrrha quirked a brow at the unusual action but otherwise said nothing. "So uh..." Jacey started. "Any idea where we should start looking for the abandoned temple?"

"I'm afraid not, as helpful as it might've been to use our fall as a vantage point, I was too focused on my landing strategy rather than scoping the area."

"Yeah, me too. Even then, I wasn't doing a great job on the whole surviving part."

Pyrrha suddenly stopped, her eyes alert. "Be quiet."

"Sorry...I know I talk too much..."

Pyrrha's hand darted over her teammate's mouth and pulled her low behind a bush. There was a low growl behind the two of them as a large shadow loomed over them. It stayed in place for a moment and with a snort turned around and disappeared. Slowly rising up, the students saw a small pack of five beowolves prowling around, unaware of their presence.

"How do you want to proceed?" Pyrrha whispered. "I can draw them to your location for a trap, or we can directly attack them."

"Why don't we just leave them alone?"

"Jacey. This is not the time for cold feet."

"N-no, I'm not afraid to fight...well, maybe a little nervous...but think about it. Grimm are attracted to not just negative emotions, but sound as well. If we fight those grimm over there, there is a small chance more will come. I mean..." she paused. "Aren't we here to just get a relic and make a team? Will facing more grimm make it easier for us?"

"I guess not." The two of them watched the wolf-like beasts lumber away. "It feels weird to just let them go, almost wrong even..."

"Yeah, but it does mean we got past this problem without lifting a finger. All because we didn't make a-"

"GOTCHA YOU FILTHY GRIMM MUTTS!"

"...Sound."

Pyrrha and Jacey looked up in surprised as two girls dropped down from above the canopy of trees. One of the girls with vibrant green hair and blazing brown eyes landed on one of the confused Beowolf, sinking a bladed tonfa into it's neck. Pulling a trigger on the handle, a gunshot rang out, the force yanking the weapon to the side and tearing the grimm's head off. Before her victim had even dissipated, the dynamic girl had already made her way to two other grimm. Her companion, a girl with short muted grayish-brown hair stepped forward. Raising and crossing her arms, she threw two bladed discs, both of them hummed through the air, each striking a grimm who had planned on sneak attacking her partner before returning to the girl.

**GRRRRR...**   
**GRRROOWWWWWW...**

The two grimm rushed over to the chakram girl, swiping at her. She flipped backward, placing her hand on the ground and using the momentum to land back on her feet to dodge the first grimm. The girl revealed a shocked expression as the other grimm sent a pair of claws tearing towards her.

**TING!**

She opened her eyes to see Pyrrha right in front of her, having fended off the attack with her shield.  
"It's alright, we'll cover you!"

The girl blinked in surprise as Jacey ran past the two, and pulling out an oddly curved short sword and making quick work of the trapped grimm. The last remaining grimm took a hesitant step back before raising it's head and letting out a loud howl, only for a tonfa to pierce its neck.

"Shut up..." the energetic girl muttered before a gunshot tore it's head off. The beowolf collapsed onto its stomach before dissipating. "Well fancy that." she said, twirling her weapons before putting them at her side with a grin. "Didn't expect to find our last two teammates so soon. She looked over Jacey and her teammate before her eyes settled on Pyrrha, a small amount of disdain appearing on her face. "Anyway, I'm Sophie, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Jacey by the way."

"Pyrrha." Pyrrha said politely, inclining of her head.

Sophie's eyes flickered over to the red-haired student. "We all know who YOU are..." she muttered.

An awkward silence fell over the group as the four of them stood there. "W-well!" Jacey said, trying to change the topic. "What's your name?" she asked, turning her attention to the last member of her group with grayish-brown hair. The girl for her part just quietly stared back, causing Jacey to put on a nervous smile. "C-come on. Don't be shy."

"Don't bother." Sophie walked over, casually leaning an elbow on the quiet girl's shoulder. "She hasn't spoken a word since we found each other, I'm not sure even she can."

"Oh..."

"Come on daylight's burnin', wouldn't want to be the last team to the end do we?"

"Ah Sophie! Wait up!"

"Sweet hair by the way." Sophie commented as she and the team ran. "You dye your hair too huh?"

"Huh? N-no, it's actually just like this."

"No kiddin'? That's pretty cool. Anyway hang tight, me and mute-mouth over there already found the temple."

"You did?!"

"Heh, it's nothin' special, we didn't grab our relics since we still needed two more teammates."

Under Sophie's guidance, the team of four made their way to the forest and found themselves in front of an eerie looking cave. On the wall of the cave were primitive looking pictures scrawled on to the surface of the rock, showing many humans engaged in a fight with what appeared to be a large insect-like creature.

"I'm...not sure I like the looks of this place..."

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of the dark or something."

Pyrrha moved forward, inspecting the mural on the wall and peering into the mouth of the cave. "Are you sure this is really the temple? Shouldn't it look a bit grander than this?"

"Are you callin' me a liar?"

"I didn't say that, I just think you might've made a mistake. A temple is built in worship or reverence to something, this just looks like a cave. Maybe we should give this more thought."

Sophie snorted. "What do you think Jay?"

"Jay?" Jacey, tilted her head before she realized. "O-oh, you mean me. Well...I think we should let Pyrrha decide."

"You're gonna let her decide for you? Come on, grow a backbone! What do YOU think?"

Pyrrha shook her head at the two of them and turned her head to the last of the teammates who had been silent all this time. "I don't suppose you have anything to add to this?" she asked. The girl just quietly looked at her. "I didn't think so..." Pyrrha turned back to Jacey and Sophie. "Well...I wouldn't call this a temple, but it's not like we have any other options. Might as well take a look since we're here."

"Alright, if you think so Pyrrha."

"About time. Come on, let's hope we're still the first ones to finish."

Sophie and the quiet teammate pushed into the dark cave without any problems, but Pyrrha and Jacey were still somewhat hesitant. And as expected, the cave was nearly pitch black.

"I can't see anything."

"Ow! Who stepped on my foot!?"

"Does anyone have a light?"

"No but...h-hold on, I think I see something..."

Jacey cautiously stepped forward towards a faint light being emitted. Keeping her hands on the walls so she wouldn't run into anything, she turned the corner, and saw a large gold tear-shaped object floating in the air and emitting a soft light.

"Th-this is it! Girls I found it! I found the relic!"

"Hah! I told ya I knew what I was doing." Sophie's smug voice came from around the corner before her face appeared in the dim light. "Hurry up and snag it so we can get out this dump."

"Right." Jacey reached out to the golden tear and taking a step forward. However right when her hands were about to touch it, the glowing object hovered faintly backward, causing her to miss it by a few centimeters. "Huh?" she took another step forward and tried again, only for the object to once more hover out of reach.

"What's the hold up already?"

"Jacey..." Pyrrha's voice came from behind. "Is everything alright?"

"O-oh, you don't need to trouble yourself Pyrrha, almost got it!" This time she quickly moved forward, the tear swayed a bit, but Jacey was prepared and managed to grab it. "Gotcha you little rascal, now to-huh?" The moment she grabbed onto the tear a warmth filled her hands. Jacey tried to pull the item with her, but it wouldn't budge. An odd clicking sound filled the cave. "G-guys..." Jacey said taking a step back. "I don't think this is the relic..." Eight sinister glowing red orbs appeared in front her and the clicking grew louder. She turned around to run but felt two cold hard objects clamp around her midsection causing her to shriek. The rest of the team looked in shock as the glowing red eyes quickly moved towards them.

"RUN!"

The three of them barreled out of the cave as quickly as they could. Right behind them was an explosion, as a giant scorpion blasted through stone, sending rock and gravel everywhere. It let out an angry cry and fiercely waved it's pincers, holding Jacey in one of them.

"Pyrrhaaaaaaaa! G-get me out of here!"

"Hold tight Jacey, we'll do what we can!"

Pyrrha immediately raised her shield, deflecting a claw swipe from the beast. Seeing the stinger coming in, she did a backhand spring, the impact of the stinger making the ground shake.

"RAAAAAH!"

Sophie twirled her tonfa into an upwards grip firing out of them like rifles. The bolts hit the large grimm causing it to turn it's attention towards her instead. Sophie began to run forward, but felt something grab onto her wrist. Whirling around, she found her mute teammate giving her a look and shaking her head.

"What? What is it?!" Her teammate stood there silently, still shaking her head. "If you're not gonna say anything, then don't waste my time!" She turned away from her teammate and sprinted towards the Deathstalker, rolling the side as the stinger fell at her, missing Sophie by inches. She whirled around, slashing the tail of the stinger to no effect, the only result being a flash of sparks. The grimm charged forward, clubbing the girl with one of its pincers sending her flying back. Sophie winced, bracing for impact on a rock behind her, but instead felt a cushion on her back at the moment of impact. Looking behind back, she found Pyrrha with a slightly strained expression.

"Are you alright Sophie?"

Sophie yanked herself out of Pyrrha's grip. "I'm fine, I don't need you to be the hero who saves me. I can handle myself."

"What is your problem with me?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes bewildered.

"G-GIRLS!" Jacey shrieked, still in the clutches of the grimm. "Can we PLEASE save this for a better time?!"

The two of them glanced at each other before sharing a nod as they turned to the deathstalker. Once more, their silent teammate stepped in front of them, this time with her arms spread wide. Clearly attempting to stop them.

"What is it already?!"

The girl turned her back to them and walked forward towards the grimm which was now barreling towards the three of them.

"Hey!" Pyrrha and Sophie took a step forward, but the girl held up a hand to stop them before calmly walking forward. The grimm let out an angry cry, raising one of its pincers and bringing them down towards her.

"LOOK OUT!"

Right when it seemed their teammate was going to be smashed, the grimm halted all of the sudden. The two of them looked on in shock as the grimm came to a stop just before their silent teammate, slowly lowering its claw. The girl stopped as well, laying her hand on the creature's face.

"What in the world..."

The deathstalker let out a series of clicks, although they no longer seemed aggressive like before. Setting it's other pincer to the ground, it released a frantic Jacey, who fell to her knees and fled over to her teammates, hiding behind Pyrrha. The large grimm gave the girl standing in front of her a few curious pokes with its pincer before swiveling around and scuttling off into the woods.

"How on Earth did you manage that?"

The quiet girl frowned and spoke in a voice just barely above a whisper. "Run."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise. "You can talk?"

"That's right you better run!" Sophie yelled after the retreating grimm. "Up top!" she said, motioning to give the girl a high five. The silent teammate frowned even harder, shaking her head and pointing in the opposite direction.

"What are you-"

**SKRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW**!

Everyone turned around and saw the deathstalker from before had suddenly become enraged again, charging back at them like before. "Oh...run..." They all turned around, sprinting for all they were worth.

"A fat lot of good THAT did us!" Sophie angrily yelled over the grimm's thunderous steps.

"Q-quick! Everyone take my hand!" Jacey extended her arm, grabbing onto one of her teammates.

"Take your hand? How is this going to-"

"Just do it!"

Sophie grumbled, grabbing onto her hand, with others following suit. By now, the deathstalker had nearly caught them and poised it's stinger to attack.

"Checkpoint!" Jacey cried out. She and her teammates vanishing into thin air, the stinger striking the spot where they last were. Confused, the deathstalker looked around the area, trying to find where they might be, before angrily giving up and scuttling off to find other prey.

* * *

"Haaah...hahhh..."

"Where is it?! Where did it go?!" Sophie looked around bewildered. The large clearing she and her team had been in seemed to have disappeared, replaced by the wooded section of trees. The Deathstalker was nowhere in sight either. "You wanna tell me what the heck you just did?"

Pyrrha put a steadying hand onto the panting Jacey. "Are you alright? Can you tell us what happened?"

"Just...give me a moment."

Jacey wiped the sweat off of her brow and stood up. "Right...sorry about that. That was my semblance, Checkpoint. I determine a spot I want to return to and mark it, then I can come back to it later at any time."

"Is that why you poked the ground earlier?"

"Yeah." She pointed down into the ground where there was a familiar small hole right between where she was standing. "I can bring others too."

"That's kinda cool..." Sophie muttered. "Imagine if you went to Mistral or something, then you could go back there at any time and save on travel expenses..." She shrugged. "Anyway, send us back, the grimm has probably left by now."

Jacey was quiet for a moment. "I...can't..."

"What?"

"M-my semblance only lets me go to a place I've already marked. After using it, I have to mark another spot, and my semblance takes about a day to recharge..."

"You mean we're stuck here back at the beginning?!" Sophie whirled around to the quiet girl. "This is all your fault!" she said jabbing a finger at her.

"Now hold on!" Pyrrha stepped in front of the girl. "That's going too far."

"If she could've talked, then she should've just spoken up from the beginning! Something like: 'Hey, I know how to rescue our teammate! Hey, I can pacify giant monsters! Or hey, my name is blank! Any one of those would've been nice."

"Well...that would have been helpful..." Pyrrha turned around to face the teammate behind her. The girl nervously bit her lip and then stooped down. Using her finger, she carved a single word into the dirt.

**RAELIN**

"Raelin?" Pyrrha asked tilting her head. Raelin gave a small nod and stood up back.

"Great." Sophie muttered. "Because knowing her name solves all our problems now huh?"

"Cut her some slack, Raelin saved one of our members from the deathstalker's grip."

"Whatever! Of course you'd stick up for her Ms. Perfect!"

Pyrrha was about to respond when Jacey walked between the two of them, holding her hands up. "Please! We're supposed to be a team remember? Arguing only makes it harder to work together and attracts more grimm."

"Fine...sorry..." Sophie muttered. "Where do you think we should go?"

Jacey turned to Pyrrha. "So...where do you think we should go?"

* * *

.  
.

* * *

"Yikes..." I mindlessly tugged at the grass why Pyrrha continued. "So what happened next?"

"After that, we began looking for the temple again. We hardly said another word to each other. By the time we found the temple after having backtracked so much, we were the last ones to arrive. Sophie wasn't exactly happy about that. Next, during the ceremony Jacey was named the leader. She began to desperately apologize to me, saying she'd somehow stolen my position. That I was far more qualified to take charge." Pyrrha sighed, placing one of her gloved hands on her forehead.

Wow. One of her teammates doesn't like her, the other likes her too much, and the last one isn't really much of a team player."Sounds like a headache."

"You could call it that, yes..."

"Listen..." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Maybe I could try and help? I mean, I'm not a therapist, but judging by your story I think I get what's going on."

"That's quite alright Aero." Pyrrha stood up, brushing a few fallen leaves off of her waist. "I do appreciate the thought, but I think it would be better for us to try and work this out as a team."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha being on team Jasper IS technically my fault after all... "You and your team need to sit down and have a talk, but that's not gonna go so well unless someone else gets involved."

"I am sure we'll find a way to work things out, thank you though. Honestly, I feel better after getting a chance to talk about this with you. Thank you for allowing me to vent a bit."

"Well...okay, if you're sure. If you change your mind, go ahead and give me a call. Anyway, I should be heading back to the dorm before the team starts wondering where I am."

"Alright Aero, I'll see you later then perhaps." I started to walk off when. "Um, Aero..."

"Yeah?"  _'Did she change her mind about wanting help?'_

Pyrrha paused for a moment, unconsciously tapping her hip. "Would you mind it too much if I were to accompany you on your walks every now and again? I understand we're not teammates, and if it'd be a bother then-"

"Hmm? No, that'd be fine. It's nice to have you around, wanna walk with me when we both have time?"

Pyrrha smiled, the tapping at her side stopping. "I would like that."

* * *

After returning to the dorm I was left with a strange sight. "What the..." Nora and Jaune lay sprawled on the ground groaning, and smoke coming out of their ears. Ren sighed, impatiently tapping his foot at the two of them.

"Come now. We've barely covered half the topics for the exam."

"Unngh..."  
"Uhhhhhh..."

I lightly cleared my throat causing Nora and Jaune to weakly glance in my direction. Immediately, the two of them were on their feet faster than I could blink and rushed over. "You're here! You're finally here!" Nora cried.

"Um, hi? How was your studying?"

"Ren constantly grilled us..." Jaune muttered. "It felt like a late night cram session..."

"He made us take four tests!" Nora cried.

"Guys, I was only gone for an hour..."

"FOUR TESTS!" she repeated shaking me.

"Okay, okay!" I glanced at Ren, still calmly standing there with a smile like nothing was wrong.  _'So, Ren's a sadistic teacher...you learn something new every day...' "_ Why don't we all take a small break from studying and get some exercise? Ren and Nora, go have fun. Jaune, you're with me."

"Huh? Oh, right. Three times a day."

"There's not much to do around Beacon Aero." Nora said wit ha shrug. "Me and Ren are gonna watch you and Jaune at it."

Extending my arms out backward I grabbed my hands and pulled farther back until a light popping sound could be heard.  _'Ho boy, that felt nice...'_ Continuing to stretch before the bout. Ren and Nora stood a few yards away, with Nora cheering from the sidelines.

"Hey, Aero?" Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. "Before we do this, I just wanted to say...thanks."

"For what?"

"For what? Come on, you know what I'm talking about. For taking this time and focusing on me to help make me a better huntsman. You could have picked Ren or Nora to train with, but you chose me, and are even tripling the regular amount of work with me. I mean, it's a little excessive to do all this, but...still nice."

What the heck is this guy talking about? "Jaune I don't know what you're misunderstanding but, I'm doing this for ME. You just so happen to be perfect for me to train with."

"Sure Aero." Jaune said letting out a small chuckle. "You're psychic and I just 'so happen' to benefit from your actions. There no need to be so embarrassed, I'm flattered."

You know what, forget it, if Jaune wants to think I'm being a nice guy, then he can do so...

"BEGIN!" Ren shouted, raising one of his pistols in the air and firing it to signal the start. I immediately sprinted forward raising my silver spear and meeting Jaune's sword midway, creating a small shower of sparks.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

A car quietly hummed through the suburbs, in it were two people. One of them was lightly nodding to the tunes on the radio, the other was wistfully staring out the window. Watching cars and buildings pass by without a sound.

_'I can't keep doing this...'_  Aero cast a glance at Cameron peacefully bobbing to a song on the radio.  _'This isn't right...'_

When Aero first arrived in this situation, he was very much confused. However after that feeling passed, he felt an indescribable feeling of freedom, of happiness. A simple life, one he was fully in control of, it was all his! Free to do whatever he pleased.

_'Except this ISN'T_ _mine." he bitterly thought. "This life doesn't belong to me...'_ As great as it was to suddenly have everything he wanted, in truth, it was also terrifying. He had nothing to do with this change, Aero had suddenly woken up, and had his life changed. He could choose what to do with his life, he had a job, he had a house, a computer, and time to himself. But who was to say this would last? That he wouldn't fall asleep and wake up back in his old circumstances in Vale, everything stripped from him like some sort of sick joke? This thought made it difficult to sleep at night.

Cameron noticed Aero's eyes on him and gave him an odd expression. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"Dude you've been acting weird lately. Well...weirder than usual anyway. Cleaning the house, stopped pestering me so much, taking care of chores, continually being polite..." He stopped, casting a suspicious glance at the other. "You didn't accidentally break something of mine did you?"

Aero was quiet for a moment, as if still pondering some great question. "When we get home, we need to talk..."

Cameron groaned, leaning his head back and allowing it to hit the seat cushion behind him. "I knew it..."

The two of them rode in the vehicle without another word. A few minutes later, they pulled up on a small driveway with a withered lawn and an old basketball hoop beside it. Irritably muttering to himself and shutting the car door with a bit more force than necessary, Cameron led Aero into the house before tossing the keys onto the table and turning to him.

"I swear Nate, if you accidentally sat on my glasses again..."

Aero sighed and shook his head. He wasn't really sure where to begin explaining what happened to Cameron's roommate. He barely understood it himself for that matter. "I didn't break any of your stuff just...please sit."

Cameron raised a questioning brow, but reluctantly pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"I've been...lying to you for a little while now."

The blonde teen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Okay? How so?"

"I'm not...who you think I am."

Cameron's uneasiness became more apparent, as he looked the other way and coughed lightly. "Is this going where I think this is going?"

"Where do you think this is going Cameron?"

"Are you..." Cameron nervously shifted in his seat once more, avoiding eye contact with the other. " I mean..." He paused trying to find the right words to use without coming off as judgmental. "Are you...coming out as having...male preferences?"

Aero visibly blinked trying to process what he just heard. His mouth moved, but words eluded him for a brief moment. "W-what? No!"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that Nate." the other quickly replied in a placating tone. "I mean if you really feel-"

"I like women!" Aero barked.

Cameron let out a deep sigh of relief he didn't even realizing he was holding, before grabbing a nearby pillow and pelting Aero in the face with it. "Don't scare me like that you idiot." he muttered. "It's stressful enough living with you as it is."

"Sorry?"

"Then what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you're not who I think you are?"

"I mean, I'm literally not your roommate. I mean, well, I am...but I'm not."

"Ugh, look, I've had a long day and really not in the mood for this, so I'm just gonna make a snack and then call it a night." Cameron stood up and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a pot from the top left pantry, he filled it with water and turned a dial on the stove. With a few hisses and clicks, the stove caught the gas, producing a blue flame burning beneath the pot. Aero stood up and walked into the room just as his roommate was grabbing some sauce.

"Cameron."

"I already told you, I-"

"Watch." Aero quietly interrupted.

As Cameron went silent, Aero removed the pot from the stove and on the counter. Lifting a hand, he placed it directly on top of the fire, lightly wincing in pain.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Cameron immediately moved forward, grabbing Aero by the arm and pulling him back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" He stopped as his gaze fell on his roommate's hand. The skin wasn't bubbling, or pink like he feared, nor were there any burns or deformations visible. In Aero's palm, a blue flame danced harmlessly before Aero closed his hand extinguishing it. A few small tendrils of gray smoke wafted from his closed fist.

"How did..." Cameron looked like he'd seen a ghost, his head whirled to face Aero. "How did you do that?"

"We need to talk..."


	8. Preparations for the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all have stuck with me this far. Here's to a long successful story. Also, shout out to the people who leave reviews, you guys are the motivation keeping this crazy train going, love ya. After this a chapter it's gonna be awhile for my next upload, I've got life stuff to take care of.
> 
> ******** 

 

 "In short, the Vytal Festival is a gathering of the kingdoms every two years at a different kingdom." Glynda pointed to the map on the screen. "This is to promote goodwill and unity, the kingdoms come together to compete, and share culture."

_'So, basically, it's like the Olympics...'_

She stopped and looked around at the bored faces of the students before letting out a sigh. "However I can see that most of you seem to be focusing on only one aspect of the festival...the tournament."

"Yeah!" one of the students cheered, which was followed by whistles and laughter.

"Very well, instead of explaining things, perhaps a demonstration would be more appropriate. Can I have two volunteers for a combat demonstration?"

Jaune stole a look at Weiss who was busy filing her nails, before getting a confident look on his face.  _'Gee, I just WONDER what's going on in his head...'_  
"I'll volunteer!" he happily said raising his hand and standing up.

"Jaune..." I whispered. "Trust me on this...sit down."

"Oh come on Aero, I'll be fine."

"Very well Mr. Arc, please come to the front. Now, is anyone else willing to be his opponent?"

Right on cue, Cardin wore a smug grin and raised his hand. "Sure, I don't mind being the opponent of our little Jauney boy." Upon hearing this, Jaune audibly gulped. Can't say I didn't try to warn you.

"Alright, the two of you should make your way up to the stage." Glynda stated, pushing a few buttons on her clipboard. "Now, when you are fighting, your performance will represent Vale. You will be watched by countless people from different kingdoms so I hope none of you have stage fright." There were a few chuckles from the crowd. As Jaune and Cardin reached the stage, the screen behind them lit up, with their names and pictures on it with a green bar behind them. "These bars here represent the total sum of aura the two combatants they are next to. On my signal, the battle will commence."

"GO JAAAAAAAAUNE!" Nora cheered, cupping her hands as a megaphone startling the whole class. "Knock him into next week!"

Jaune turned to her giving a small wave when... "You may begin." Cardin rushed forward, checking the distracted Jaune with his shoulder.

"Guh!" I watched as he tumbled backward several feet before coming to a stop.

"BOOOOO!" Nora called from the stand, cupping her hands like a megaphone. "He wasn't looking!"

Cardin chuckled, standing there with his weapon resting on the ground as if he had all the time in the world. "Ugh...lucky shot!" Jaune quickly scrambled to his feet and charged in yelling and bringing his sword down. Cardin raised his weapon, easily catching the attack. With their weapons locked, he took a step forward, headbutting Jaune and then following it up with a body blow.

"Oh no you-kuh!"

Jaune had raised his sword to guard against the mace, but it blew right through his guard, inflicting damage anyway. "Come on!" Nora yelled. "You got this!" Jaune either didn't hear or chose to ignore her as he pushed forward, growing more frustrated, madly swinging his sword left and right which only seemed to amuse Cardin.

Nora took a break from cheering to sit next to me. "Come on Aero, I shouldn't be the only one cheering him on."

"It doesn't really make a difference, no matter what, Jaune's gonna lose."

"Oh...is this one of your psychic predictions?"

"Yep."

"Even still, Jaune's our teammate so we gotta cheer for him as loud as we can." she stood up, pulling me to my feet before flashing a goofy grin "And that goes DOUBLE for our team leader. So let er rip, let's hear those words of encouragement!"

She might have a point. I looked down at Jaune panting heavily, covered in bruises, with a frustrated look on his face. Even if I know the outcome, just sitting back and watching my teammate get pummeled without a single word of support...that's not the kind of person I want to be. Taking a deep breath, I shouted as loud as I could.

"HEEEEEEEEY!" Jaune flinched in surprise at the sudden racket, both he and Cardin froze before turning to me in the bleachers. "What are you doing Jaune, relax already! Take it slow and control the flow remember?! Stop fighting to impress someone, you're better than that!" Jaune paused for a moment before his frustrated expression softened. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, turning back around to face Cardin.

"Mr. Cairn." Glynda said, adjusting her glasses and, glancing at me with irritation. "Would you and Ms. Valkyrie please refrain from disturbing the combatants any further?"

"Sorry." The two of us sat back down while the match continued.

"You know..." Nora said scrunching her face into a pout. "That wasn't exactly the words of encouragement I was expecting..."

"Haha, maybe, but I told him what he needed to hear, not what he wanted to hear." I pointed to the stage as Glynda signaled for the fight to continue. "Watch this next part." Nora fell quiet as the battle started, this time Jaune didn't rush in like before. Holding his shield in front of him, and his sword behind it poised to strike, he slowly advanced forward.

"What's the matter?" Cardin taunted with a wide grin. "Fear slowing you down?" Jaune's expression flared, and it looked like he was going to say something. However remained quiet, carefully advancing as to leave less of a gap. "In that case, why don't I put you out of your misery?!" Cardin charged forward, bringing his mace downward towards him. Jaune lowered his posture, parrying with his shield, putting his entire upper body into the parry, deflecting his enemy's weapon. "Wha?!" Cardin looked visibly shocked, not having time to react as Jaune took advantage of his deflected weapon to slash upwards at his shoulders. Right after striking, Jaune immediately stepped slightly out of range, taking a defensive posture with his shield once more.

Nora squeed, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Jaune totally got this!"

"Nah, he's still gonna lose."

"Wha!?"

Cardin brought a heavy attack towards our teammate in a feint before sweeping at his legs. Jaune raised his guard, only for the mace to pass right under it and knock him off of his feet. Attempting end the fight early, Cardin brought the mace crashing down towards Jaune's head. Jaune barely avoided it, scrambling to his feet and taking a shaky defensive stance again.

Jaune's gotten a bit better at fighting in these last two weeks. Not enough to beat Cardin, but at the very least enough to make him take Jaune seriously, so that's a start. What I'm worried about however is the lack of Pyrrha. It'd be a little too much asking her to train me and Jaune when we're not on the same team as her. Especially since she's still dealing with her own team issues at the moment. Right now Jaune and I need to become stronger. At least enough so my team can reach the semi-finals of the tournament for my plan. I have the real Aero's combat journal, so I'm not TOO worried about myself, but Jaune needs a real instructor. Because when two amateurs spar, the best they can hope for is to become slightly better amateurs...

"Ooph..." Jaune staggered backward working to regain his footing as Cardin menacingly advanced with a sneer, his mace slung across his shoulder.

"Time to end this little joke!" Cardin snarled, bringing in his weapon from the side at Jaune's abdomen. Jaune managed to intercept the weapon with his sword. However, the force of it nearly made his knees buckle. With a battle cry, Jaune raised his sword up from a guard stance to slash at his enemy. Briefly taken by surprise at the unusual act, Cardin stepped back, Jaune's sword managing to glance across his cheek.

_'Wow, not bad...'_

Surprise flashed across Cardin's face before noticing the small cut, immediately replacing it with anger. With a roar, his mace sending Jaune's sword completely flying out of his hands this time, causing an explosion that sent Jaune into the air before he crumpled onto the ground. Not missing a beat, Cardin stood over him anger on his face, the mace raised for the finishing blow, when a bright like flashed onto the two of them.

"Enough." Glynda strolled back onto the stage still looking at her clipboard. "You see class, in a tournament styled battle, the amount of aura reserved in the combatants is displayed on the monitors like so. When one's aura gauge falls into the red, it indicates they are no longer fit for battle." She turned back to the two of them. "You both did well for the demonstration. However, Cardin, I needn't remind you each kingdom will be watching you all as the face of Beacon. So I would expect you to have a good attitude about it, am I clear?"

Cardin for his part merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, clear as can be."

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, class dismissed."

Jaune gave a heavy sigh as the rest of the students shuffled out of the classroom. He looked up as I held a hand out to him. "Not bad Jaune, you did pretty well out there." Jaune took my hand, pulling himself up before dusting off.

"Not well enough to win though..."

"Meh, you shouldn't take it too hard. Honestly, I don't think I would've done much better against Cardin myself."

Jaune smiled for a moment before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wait a minute, did you warn me not to go up there because you knew that Cardin was gonna face me?"

"Well that depends, would you be mad if I did?"

"I guess not..."

"Then yes, I did know about that."

"Hurry up you two!" Nora yelled waving at us from the doorway of the class. "If we take too long they'll run out of strawberry milk and you'll have to get the regular kind."

_'SHIT!'_ Dropping my backpack, I immediately broke out into a sprint. "I'll go reserve our spots in line, can you put my stuff away?!" Thankfully, I managed to the front of the line in time to get the prized strawberry flavor...after a bit of pushing and shoving that is...

"Jaune." Ren said between bites of his food. "I'm a little concerned at how obsessed Cardin seems to be with you..."

"Ren's kinda got a point." I said stuffing a few fries into my mouth. "Last time he trapped in a locker and launched you out of Beacon. I mean, it was funny but...maybe a LITTLE too far. This time, he went out of his way to try and humiliate you in front of the class. And since that failed, you can be certain he's cooking up something for you later." It's a little annoying Cardin is messing with Jaune, but this IS what happened in the original timeline. And certainly not worth disturbing the sequence of events. I've already changed enough as it is...

"Guys really, I'm fine." Jaune lightly laughed, taking his seat next to us at the table. "It's not like I landed too far from the school. Besides, it's not like he only picks on me."

I sighed, shaking my head. "You shouldn't let that background character pick on you so easily."

He wrinkled his brows in confusion. "Background character?"

"Jaune, let me tell you how bullies work, you see-"

"Ooww, that hurts!" The four of us looked up from our conversation to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's bunny ears. Cardin and his team laughed as the brown haired faunus lightly struggled to get her ears free.

"Please stop..." she said weakly.

Ah shit, seems we've finally gotten to this part in the timeline. I didn't like this when it happened in the show, but it's much worse seeing it in person. Seeing Velvet whimpering while Cardin and his lackeys laughed and called her a freak was enough to make my blood boil. I could ignore a few annoying jokes aimed at Jaune. Hell, I could ignore a few annoying jokes aimed at ME. But this...THIS is too far. I want to go help her, I SHOULD go help her but...

_'Come on, keep it together Nathan...'_  I could feel my nails silently digging into the palms of my hands under the table.  _'This is an event that is supposed to happen, you can't interfere! Otherwise, events will start to change more and more.'_ I tried to turn a blind eye and get back to my food, but I could still hear her faint whimpering. _"Goddamn it..."_

If I sat back and watched these schmucks pick on her right in front of me, I couldn't call myself a man anymore. Against my better judgment, I stood up and stormed over to Cardin's table. "Hey!" I yelled reaching out and grabbing his ear before yanking it and pulling his head backward.

"OW OW OW!" he let out a light cry of surprise and released Velvet's ears.

"Doesn't feel so nice to have your ears pulled does it!?"

Unfortunately, Cardin didn't cower and start apologizing like the fantasy in my head.  _'Of course he wouldn't, what the hell's the matter with me?'_  Cardin glared at me, smacking away my hand and rising to his full height, almost an entire head larger than me.  _'I hadn't realized he was that much taller...'_ Maybe I should've stayed in my seat.

Cardin's friends immediately stopped laughing, the cafeteria suddenly became quiet as everyone looked towards the disturbance.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Cardin asked, grabbing the front of my shirt with a vicious sneer.

_'Well, I've come this far, and can't back down now...'_  Straightening my back and feigning confidence, and glared back at him."What do you think YOU'RE doing? Last I checked, that girl was just trying to eat her food!"

"What, are you her boyfriend or something?" he scoffed.

"Well...no, I'm not."

"Then buzz off!" Cardin released my shirt, giving a heavy push causing me to stagger and almost fall.

_'Okay Nathan, just go sit back down in your seat, you did what you could, don't say something stupid you'll regret.'_  "NO! You buzz off!"  _'Goddamn it mouth!'_  
  
"No?" Cardin looked surprised for a second before putting on a malicious grin. "Then you can take her place." Why don't I ever listen to that nagging little voice in my head? Cardin walked forward and cracked his knuckles causing me to involuntarily take a step back. All of the sudden, I felt a hand from behind on my shoulder.

"That...would not be wise." said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the rest of my teammates standing behind me prepared to back me up. All of the sudden, I'm liking my odds a lot more. However, the rest of Cardin's team stood up as well. The eight of us faced each other with tension in the air. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us now, most of them wearing excited expressions. The next action would very likely be the spark to start a sudden 4 on 4. The silence was absolutely deafening until...

"Tch." Cardin clicked his tongue in irritation. "Don't bother guys, he's not even worth all of this." The three of them stood there for a little while longer, still skeptical about letting us go before finally listening. As his teammates turned away, I let out a sigh of relief, one my teammates shared. Cardin turned a pair of glowering eyes to me. "But you..." he said pointing a finger my way before leaving. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

_'Well that's just great...no good deed goes unpunished it seems.'_  Most of the other students turned away with disappointed faces, clearly hoping a fight had broken out. Not all of the students were disappointed however, Pyrrha sat with the rest of team JSPR, a smile practically beaming at me. I felt a soft tugging on the back of my shirt, and a voice that seemed like a whisper.

"Um..." Turning around I saw Velvet with a nervous expression. Her hands together and her ears down as she barely managed to make eye contact. "Thank you... all of you. For helping me out back there I mean."

"Aw don't worry about it." Nora said playfully punching Velvet on the shoulder causing her to flinch and let out an adorable squeak.

"Er, sorry about Nora." I said putting a hand on her shoulder to calm down the bunny girl. "She's a bit...brusque, but she means well."

Despite what happened before, the faunus managed to keep a straight face. "It's fine, I've rather gotten used to things like this happening."

"You SHOULDN'T just get used to this, it only encourages people like Cardin. Don't you have a team to help you with these problems?"

Velvet looked down with a guilty expression, lightly biting her lip before responding "I do but..."

"You don't want to drag them into this?" I finished. Velvet was silent meekly nodding. "I get what you're saying, you don't think this is worth troubling them over, and you'd rather just endure it. But would your team agree with you? Tell them about what happened, they'd really want to know." As I looked around, there were still quite a bit of eyes on us from my little outburst with Cardin. "Anyway, we should probably get back to lunch.

"Oh...yes...sound idea." Velvet lingered for a moment eyeing me thoughtfully giving a thankful incline of her head and leaving. As I sat back down Nora slid over close on the bench and elbowing me.

"Look at you Mr. Smooth." she giggled. "Helping out a damsel in distress like that."

"It isn't like that, it just...really bugged me, felt like I had to do something." If I stood around and let myself be intimidated by Cardin and his goons, then I wouldn't forget that. It would make me feel like my training was pointless. Why bother working hard and overcoming your fears if you can't act when it's needed? "In any case, thanks for having my back. I doubt I'd look very heroic while getting my ass kicked by four angry guys."

"Hey don't worry." Jaune said sitting back into his chair. "Like you said, we're your team, so we have your back. Now come on, let's finish up eating so we can go watch team RWBY's card game."

* * *

"I cast grudge of the living!" Yang announced holding her card high in the air. "You're going down Blake!"

Blake for her part simply shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

"With every victory against a living enemy, their negative emotions allow me to launch an additional attack at the cost of a card per extra battle! After beating you, I'll use these attacks on Atlas!"

"Not so fast sis." Ruby chuckled, flipping over a card. "I activate my trap! Atlesian Intervention!" Yang gasped, her eyes going wide. "Your card's target is transferred to me instead. And since my soldiers aren't living, you don't get your attack bonus!"

"You fiend! I can't believe I once called you my sister!" Yang laid her head and the table and pounded it with her fist. "Sweet oblivion here I come..."

Weiss looked at the dramatic scene in front of her with a perplexed look. Before turning to me and my team. "Did you understand any of that?"

"A little I guess..." I used to play Yu-gi-oh card games when I was a kid. You know, BEFORE they added a shit ton of rules that basically took away most of the fun. "I mean I got the concept of attacking the walls directly and traps. "Not that much though. Anyway, how are things with Ruby? You two getting along now?"

"Things are...better. I...thank you for your help back then." Weiss paused. "Must be nice to see the future like that."

"Oh! Oh!" Ruby interrupted. "Could you tell me about my future? I've heard Weiss and your team talk about it before. I have like a million questions! I'm sure everyone does!"

"Sorry Ruby, I'm not doing that." Telling so many people about future events is still kinda dangerous. I know that no matter what minor events happen, Salem will still try and attack Beacon like she did before. But if I pile on too many minor events, it might become a major event that attracts attention.

"Yeah come on." Yang said chiming in. "It'll fun, please?"

"Well..."  _'Don't give me those puppy dog eyes.'_ "Fine. I'll tell the future of ONE of you, but only one. The person to win the next match gets a psychic reading and only one."

"Come on Weiss." Ruby said scooting closer to her. "You should totally play!"

"There's no way I'm playing such a childish game like that."

Ren watched the two of them argue back and forth while Nora had already fallen asleep and was drooling on his shoulder. "Shouldn't we be taking this time to study Aero? We are in a library after all."

"Meh, it's fine. All work and no play makes Aero a dull dull boy."

"Anyone could play this childish game of yours!" Weiss argued. "Why I'm certain even as a novice I'd crush you!"

"FINE!"

"DOUBLE FINE!"

_'What the?'_ When I had turned back, I saw team RWBY holding cards again. This time Weiss was playing as well with a scowl on her face directed at Ruby. The card battle between the four of them lasted a long time. At first it was everyone for themselves, but Weiss, new to the game was easily overwhelmed. To counter this, she teamed up with Blake in order to even the odds against Ruby and Yang. This caused a long stalemate with none of the three sides getting a decisive victory. Eventually, Ruby allied with Yang and crushed the "Black and White Alliance" before they turned on each other after it fell.

"Alright! Victory!" Yang laughed pumping a fist into the air. "Let's see what you got Mr. Psychic."

"Oh..." Ruby groaned with her head face down on the table. I was so close..."

"Alright Yang, give me your hand." I said reaching out.

"My hand?"

"Yeah uh, I mean I need to hold your hand in order to connect with your winds of fate...or something like that."

"Wait a minute..." Weiss said suspiciously. "You didn't need to hold MY hand when you-"

"So! Shall we begin?" I interrupted, earning a scowl from the heiress. Yang nodded, extending her arm to mine without a complaint.

"Okay..." she thoughtfully tapped her finger against her chin. "What should I ask...oh I got it!" Yang leaned forward "Do I find love?" she asked, saucily waggling her eyebrows. I wonder how she'd respond if I said it was me...nah, too creepy.

"You don't, at least not anytime soon anyway."

"Aw...well alright. Oh hey! Who's gonna win the Vytal Festival Tournament?! Do you know the answer to that?!" Ruby and Nora both squealed at the question, the two of them crowding me and Yang.

"Do you?!"

"Sorry, but I said ONE psychic reading. Besides, would you really want to know? If I were to tell you you'd lose, I'm guessing you wouldn't feel very motivated to participate right?"

"I guess..." the three of them shared a collective sigh. "Let's just play another round, Jaune, you wanna join in?"

"Of course! I brought my 'Heroes of Olde" deck!"

Speaking of the tournament, I should begin preparations for the attack on Beacon, but first...there was someone I needed to see...

* * *

_'This is it...'_  
  
Ever since I had come to this world I had faced many trials and challenges, but NONE would compare to what I would have to face today. In front of me stood a weathered blue door. One I wasn't very keen on entering. "Come on old boy, you can do this." Taking a deep breath, I mustered my courage and raised my hand, giving three firm knocks on the door. I could hear movement on the other side, with each step it slowly became louder and louder. A beady eye looked through the peephole for only a second before the door was viciously thrown open.

"AEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!"

_'Shit!'_ I recoiled, trying to pull back, but by then, my fate was already sealed. My vision immediately went black as I felt my face tugged into something warm and soft. I heard a girlish squeal and was held like that for a while before the light finally returned, accompanied by the smiling face of a woman with denim colored hair.

"You're back! You're finally back! Oh shame on you." she lightly chided. "Keeping your mother waiting for so long. I missed you my sweet baby!"

_'I knew this was a bad idea...'_ "Uh yeah, sorry about that, I've been pretty busy lately."

"And I want you to tell me all about it! Come on! Get inside already." The woman wasted no dragging me inside and sitting me down at a table. "Just a moment, I'll put on some leftovers to heat up while we talk. In the meantime here's some juice."

_'Good grief, she's just like Aero's journal described her.'_ Iris Cairn. Aside from notes and observations on how to use his spear, Aero's journal also contained much of his personal life. As I watched her bustle around the kitchen, I couldn't help but get a warm feeling. The house was small but cozy, and this...this was mine. She treated me as if I truly belonged here.

"I want to hear everything!" Iris said, excitedly sitting next to me. "How are you doing? Have you made any friends? Are you eating properly? What about-"

"Please! Just...one at a time?"

"Oh, sorry." She sat there for a moment, thinking.

_"Looks like I'm gonna be here a while, might as well get comfy. Oh, grape juice, my favorite_ _._ _'  
_  
"Is there a girl you've got a crush on?"

"SPPPTHH?!"  ***cough* *cough*** I clutched my mouth sputtering, as Iris quickly brought out a handkerchief to wipe my dripping nose. After waiting a while to make sure I was alright, she looked at me with expectant eyes.  _'This woman is trying to kill me_ _..._ _'_

"So?"

"Well, I..."

"Yeeeees?" She continued, the smile on her face getting bigger.

Would Aero tell his mother about his crushes? He might actually talk about this stuff. I don't want to risk being wrong...guess I should just to be safe. "I...might have a girl I like...maybe?"  _'Wow, I really suck at this.'_

"What's she like?"

"Well...she's...nice." I answered vaguely, nervously rubbing the back of my head, hoping she'd move on to a different subject.

"Go on."

"She's...always got this bright and sunny disposition. She's fun, adventurous, and she's also got a really nice ra..."

"Ra?" Iris repeated confused.

"Ra...nge of skills."  _'Shit, I almost went too far there...'_ "She's a good huntress."

The woman smiled, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed. "Aero." She opened her eyes giving a tender gaze. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that things are going so well." Iris sighed, setting down her cup. "But...I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't possibly bear it..."

"I..." Could I do it? Could I look this woman in the eye and promise her that everything would be alright? That she didn't need to worry? I hadn't realized just how much was at stake here...that it's not just my life on the line. If I can't be a huntsman, if I'm not good enough, not only will I die, but I'll also be taking her son from her.

"I...promise. I'll be fine..."

At my words, Iris looked visibly comforted, the small wrinkles under her eyes softening before wrapping me up in a hug. "Thank you." She said giving me a relieved smile. "Of course. I'm probably just being the worrywart as usual. The Aero I know isn't so worried about things like this."

"I-I should be getting back to Beacon."  _'This was a mistake...'_ "Heh, I mean, you know how busy huntsman are in their training."  _'I never should have come...I need to be somewhere else_ _. Anywhere else._ _'_

Iris stood up, still wrapping me in a hug. "My big boy's out to save the world." she chuckled, giving me a light squeeze. "Alright, I'll let you go now. Come visit me again or I'll come and embarrass you in front of your friends." The woman said with a playful wink.

As I trudged through the living room, the house had somehow changed. The small cozy house had become unfamiliar...unwelcoming. I don't belong here, I'm not Aero, and I can't bring him back. The only thing I can do, is pretend he still exists...

* * *

"From dust till dawn..." I stood outside the dust shop feeling a bit better after leaving the house. "Clever." Aero had about 3368 lien in his bank account. I'm wasn't really sure how much that is worth so I decided to get more just to be certain I'd have enough.

_**"Okay so...how much lien can I withdraw at once per se?"** _

_**"The maximum amount that you are allowed to withdraw is 55000 lien. However, we'll need your signature for a disclosure agreement. Each month the debt is not paid, the amount will slowly rise. Are these terms acceptable to you?"** _

After checking prices around a restaurant, One dollar seems to be around 11 lien? Maybe?

The dust building itself wasn't very big, a light gray one-story building with a small terrace on the roof with a few potted plants. One of the big glass windows was shattered but had been replaced by a clear tarp. As I entered the shop, the door taped a bell above it making a light ringing sound. "Is this a bad time?" The store was filled with long tubes filled with colorful dust in them, vials of all sorts with different bits of dust in them lay stacked on shelves arranged by color. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I had entered a candy shop.

"Ungh." A familiar old man looked up as I entered. He stopped wiping down the counter and waved to me, giving one of his classic grunts. Great...why does it feel like this guy is everywhere...

"Okay, so..." Walking to the counter, I peered down at the different types of crystals of different shapes and sizes. "Is there some sort of brochure or guide that goes with this process?"

The old man raised a brow at me and shook his head.  _'Figures, I guess it makes sense that the only people who come here and the ones who actually know about dust.'_ "Are there any dust containers with labels on them?" This time the old man nodded and jerked his thumb to the back.

"Thanks." I gave a small wave and headed towards the back.

Okay, now is the absolute best time to stock up on dust. Roman and the White Fang have begun their plan to steal all of the dust in Vale. It won't be long before the price of dust will start to skyrocket due to the shortage. When that happens, I'll be able to sell the dust back for a much higher price. Maybe even more than ten times its original value. I'm gonna need as much money as possible. When Salem's forces attack, no one is going to be able to fight properly. Between trying to protect thousands of citizens as well as evacuate them, its going to be utter chaos. Once I get enough lien, I can call ahead and rent as many airships as I need on the day of the attack. Crossing this off the list will definitely help...

I stopped as I saw yet another familiar figure in front of me. Weiss stood with her back to me examining some dust vials while muttering quietly to herself.

"Hello?"

"Wha?!" Weiss nearly dropped the vials in her hands before catching them and carefully setting them back on the shelf. She angrily whirled around. "Don't sneak up on me like that. Who do you think you a..." she stopped upon seeing me, and scowled. "Oh...it's just you."

"JUST me? You're gonna break my heart Princess."

"Hmph. First off, I told you to stop calling me that." she said jabbing a finger at me. "Second, what are you doing here? I'm trying to restock on ice dust."

"Same as you, just came here to buy some dust." Wait a minute now that she's here... "Hey Weiss."

"What?" Weiss asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

"You're the dust expert right? Which dust has the most powerful explosion?"

"Most powerful explosion?" Weiss thoughtfully tapped her cheek. "That would be...steam dust." she said slowly. "Its not very destructive by itself but...if you're looking for explosive force alone, it can't be beat."

"Steam dust?"

"Yeah, steam dust. Water and fire. What, do you live under a rock or something? Why do you ask anyway?"

"Hmm...come here for a sec."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

I quickly walked through the shop leading us to the front, before gesturing to the display glass in front of the old man. "Of all the dust here, which is the most popular kind of dust?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but pointed to a bright yellow crystal in the center. "Lightning dust. It's by far the most commonly used. Showing up in vehicles, houses, military, and just about anywhere else as a power source."

"That much?!" I think I'm starting to get why the dust shortage was such a big problem in the show. If such a big power source went missing, it would be  **crippling**. Not just lightning, but every other type of dust missing would likely cause other issues. "How much lightning dust could I get with this?" I asked, putting all of the money on the counter.

The old man hummed, thumbing through the bills before typing 58368 and dividing it by 825.  
"Seventy." he muttered.

_'If lightning dust is 825 lien each and steam is 495 then if I wanted 15 steam crystals, how much lightning could I get? Damn it, this is just like those math problems they ask you in school!'_

After a few calculations with the old man at the register I had my answer. "I'll take 60 lightning dust crystals and 15 steam." Sorry Aero, but it's for a good cause. This'll leave him with a little over a thousand lien. "Alright, for now just load them up in my backpack." The old man didn't respond, instead just giving me a confused look. Weiss, for her part just stared at me slack jawed.  _'Do I have something on my face?'_

"You...you DOLT!" Weiss shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"What?"

"Dust is incredibly volatile! You can't just throw it into any old backpack! Do you want to die?!"

"Oh."

"OH?!" Weiss marched right up to me and grabbed me by the wrist, immediately tugging me out of the shop. "I swear, you're even worse than Ruby!"

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me to get a proper dust briefcase! As a representative of the Schnee company, I refuse to just sit by and allow you to get yourself killed because of our product."

Despite any protests I voiced, Weiss ignored me and pulled me along. Thankfully, no one I knew was around to see me being yanked around town by a girl, and it wasn't long before a designer store came into view.

"Welcome to Insights Designer." A woman with blonde hair greeted me and Weiss with a business smile as we came through the door. "My name is Linda, let me know how I can make your experience as good as our high quality wares."

"Yes, thank you." Weiss said smiling politely, still holding onto my arm. "We would like to purchase a briefcase designed for holding dust."

"Wonderful." Linda said, lightly clapping her hands. "And what sort of grade material are you two looking for?"

"The cheap kind..."

"The  **GOOD**  kind." Weiss corrected, shooting me a sideways glare.

"Excellent. We at Insights Designer host a wide variety of not just briefcases, but other top quality goods too. If the two of will wait right here, I think I can help you with what you need." She said with her fake cheer. "Excuse me for a while, I'll try not to take too long."

"Ugh..."

"Oh hush." Weiss lightly chastised, sitting us down on a bench before finally releasing her death grip. "Do you have something against me or something?"

"Huh?"  _'Why'd she think that?'_  "No of course not. Did I mention that I hate designer clothing stores? It's cold, everything costs too much, there's always that weird new clothes smell and the employees are pretentious."

"Well, yeah...I suppose I understand that last part..."

"But, I've had my share of good memories in stores like these too when I was younger."

"When you were younger?"

"Wanna hear about it?"

"Well." Weiss said gesturing around the empty shop. "Doesn't look like I've got much else to do."

"My mom used to take me to stores like these all the time. I mean, it's not like I was happy about it back then either. But it was either go in, or sit alone in the car while my mom picked out tacky outfits."

Weiss leaned against her hand, seeming a bit more interested. "Were they really that bad?"

"Ha ha, yeah. I mean, she was always worried about what would keep me warm, or how long they'd last, but she didn't really know what passed as cool for kids. I used to drive my mom up the wall, hiding in the clothing racks all the time. Pretending that they were each my little secret fort and giggling while she had to look for me."

"That sounds childish."

"Well duh. I was a kid after all, kids do dumb fun stuff. I mean doesn't every kid?"

"No..." Weiss said quietly. "Not  _every_  kid..."

"Huh? What are you-" Oh...shit. Sensitive subject...

"I'm sorry for the wait." Linda interrupted, returning with four different briefcases, and completely missing the current mood. "The first option is the Marce Jobs brand, this one is perfect for organizing-"

"Great, I'll take it."

"Various types..." the woman stopped in surprise. "Oh...well, good." Wanting to leave as soon as possible, I pulled out the amount required, ignoring my bleeding heart as I spent a tenth on my l lien on a glorified leather case. "Thanks for shopping at Designer Insights. I know you'll be back again soon!"

The trip back to From dust till dawn was...uncomfortable, Weiss didn't say much until after I'd gotten my dust. "Alright Aero." she said quietly. "I should get back to team RWBY."

"H-hold on a second!"  _'I don't want to end this on such a bitter note.'_  Weiss blinked in surprise at the sudden action. "Just...wait a little bit okay?" I know Weiss hasn't exactly had the best childhood. If she doesn't want to talk about it, it's not my place to say anything. Especially since I've got my own experiences I'd rather no one knew. "Old man, I wanna buy that dark blue one in the corner." After handing me the crystal I turned back to Weiss. "You came here to get some ice dust but hadn't yet gotten around to it right?"

Weiss paused, looking at the crystal in her hands and then back to me. "I could have bought that myself, I didn't need you to do it for me."

"I know, this is me showing how grateful I am for helping me out. It's just my little way of saying: Thanks for making sure "I didn't blow up."

"Oh...well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"Here, catch."

"Catch? Catch wha-huh?!" she fumbled for a moment with the dust crystal tossed at her before securing it tightly. "H-hey! Didn't I  **just**  tell you how dangerous these things are?!"

"Ah...shoot...guess I could have been a bit more careful huh?"

For a moment Weiss just stared at me with an utterly stupefied look on her face. I think I made her mad again. The silence lasted until...

"Pfft." a.. rare smile appeared on her face. "You...you are utterly impossible." Weiss chuckled, shaking her head hopelessly. "Thank you for your gift, but..." The heiress walked right in front of me and gave a stern look. "Be. More. Care. Ful." she said, jabbing her finger at me for every syllable. "My family has a reputation to upkeep. If you blow up a dust shop, and the explosion doesn't kill you,  **I will**. Got it?"

"G-got it..."  _'Jeez, Weiss can be scary sometimes."_

"Good." Weiss said with a huff. "Now come on, you and I are going to be late for next period if we don't hurry."


End file.
